


Class Warfare

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Class System, Multi, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 60,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his father, the king's, death, Johnathan meets David, Rosalina, and Jadabelle. They came to help him successfully rule Lowas, and they all become great friends. As more developments and travels arise, the antics and cast just continue to become bigger. Let's watch, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heir

   The Heir looked out upon his kingdom... Lowas was beautiful from such a high vantage point. The indigo buildings that hadn't been changed or taken down since the day they were built and only rennovated when necessary. Not to mention the elegant shadows each and every one of the proper and sturdy buildings in the capitol city cast in the cobblestone streets as the trees disperssed here and there towered tall and gracefully over them and the seemingly ever-present wind blew through their branches. But Johnathan still couldn't shake the tremendous weight on his shoulders. He wanted badly to imagine that maybe, just maybe, his father would become well and lead the country once again so that John could be a normal teenager for the rest of those years he had left. Or... as normal as the heir to an entire kingdom can be. He just wished he had a little more time to study and be free of the burdens that he knew came with being king. He was going to delve his thoughts into his grief over his father's illness and what he could possibly do about it, when a squire came through his bedroom door.

   "Don't you know it's impolite to barge into someone's room?", Johnathan asked him, even though he knew just as well as everyone else in the castle that everyone was welcome to talk to him any time they'd like. "You do realize I could've been changing," he said smiling like he always did. Everyone in the castle had heard this joke at least once, but only the females felt the need to knock before entering.

   "In the middle of the day, sir?",  the stout man in uniform inquired.

   "You have me there,"John said," So what's the news?"

   "A knight from the kingdom of Lohac wishes to speak with you, he said it was urgent."

   "All right, where is he?", John complied, deciding if he was going to be king soon, he might as well get his bearings now.

   "The banquet hall, sir.", replied the squire as he stepped to the side. The wind seemed to make a wake behind Johnathan as he strode across his mostly blue bedroom. One of his walls was consumed by a shelf filled with books about not just logic and theory, but also adventure and danger. He was an avid reader of both and had also stuffed every play bill he had ever gotten when he attended the theater in random places on the shelves so he wouldn't forget a single one of them. As he exited the doorway, the squire closed his door behind him, which had his family crest emblazoned on the hallway side. As John walked down the corridor, he wondered what the visitor could possibly want to talk about that was so urgent. Their countries had never been at odds before, and Lohac wasn't having any major or threatening problems or participating in any wars that he knew of. Then again, that was probably exactly the kind of news that the man would most likely deliver, but his thoughts were stopped dead when the squire opened the doors to the hall and he entered to find, not a man, but a boy about his age in knight armor and a cape leaned back in one of the chairs.

   "Oh, great, you're here," said the boy, standing at attention and brightening a little."I'm David Stridell and... well, I really just dropped in to meet you and get away from my brother.", he finished nervously."He's the prince, I'm sure you've met him or something, but he has to be the worst brother on Das Medium, and Lohac, for all it's pety crime that runs rampant in some parts of the country, can't seem to find anything 'important enough for the royal knight' so I got bored and decided to visit, since I don't know that many people outside my country."

   John stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. Appearently the squire had no words either. That is until he raised his finger and took in a breath, looking ready to chew the boy out something awful. But before he could start, John spoke up.

   "You don't get out much, do you?", he asked smiling.

   David stood rigidly and looked at John with a sort of shocked awe, having expected the squire's thourough ribbing. "No, not really," he said," I mostly just train in the castle and futilely attempt to best my brother at sword fighting. There is almost nothing to do. What good is a knight with nothing to show for his title?". Dave paused and he realized what he had just said to someone who was one, a total stranger, and two, in a higher position than he was. But as he looked at the heir to the throne, all he saw was a kid who wanted to make a friend and was interested in what he was saying.

   "Hm," said John," I would have never guessed that Dirk was good at sword fighting. Come to think of it, I never would have guessed he was particularly exceptional at anything besides being the most stoic guy in the room."

   Dave laughed, "I know, right? The man is downright stone cold. When we were little, I once hid his sword to see how much he'd freak out, and he just turned toward me and said, 'Dave, where'd my katana go?' As if he were asking directions to the courtyard or something." John liked him. He wanted to talk more about Dirk and any other nobles and how boring it was being cooped up inside of castles evey day, and maybe talking to him would help ease his mind about the kingdom and his father. But before he could walk over to the table and sit down, one of the maids that he knew quite well, Ms. Paint, came rushing through the door.

   "Johnathan!" She cried, quite out of breath, "Your father! GASP! He doesn't have much time left!"


	2. The Knight

   David stared at the floor outside of the king's doorway. Across the hall was a picture of Lowas' former queen before she passed away and passed on the throne to her only son who was currently dying in the room right next to him. He sure picked quite the day to visit. He could hear muffled sobbing coming from the room, most likely it was John's. Dave wasn't used to having this much heavy emotion seem to fill the air and carry on the wind. He was used to light passion that seemed to burn and scatter quickly, like the kind of feeling you would get from a war game or a sparring match. And most of the time, he didn't even get that. He then started thinking about his and his brother's dad and how he'd always been away doing... something... it was just a thing that kings did he'd assumed. But one day... he was assassinated. He and Dirk didn't really react at all, they had hardly known him. But that in and of itself seemed at least a bit sad to David. He hadn't come out of his room all day, afraid that if anyone saw him without any tears to shed it would make him less of a person in their eyes. His brother didn't care about what anyone thought, though. He attended the funeral and took care of buisness as usual, but even though he had always been stoic, he seemed to become even more distant since then. 

   Dave thought to himself,  _If only I wasn't such a coward. If I was more like Dirk, or maybe even more like John. He has to be the nicest person I've met, and he leaves that kind of impression in a matter of minutes. If I was just... better... maybe I could be a great knight. Or... at least a good person in everyone's eyes._

  Suddenly, the sobbing from the other room turned into loud keening. Dave decided he'd had enough of just standing there with nothing but his own, selfish thoughts and went in. When he entered, John was kneeling next to his father's bed crying, as Dave had suspected. Ms. Paint was patting his shoulder, trying to console him. Dave averted his gaze from the form laying lifeless on the bed, and instead locked his scarlet eyes on his new friend. He began to walk in, and the air seemed to nudge him onward. When he finally reached John he didn't know what to say. Dirk would have remained silent, and the very little he knew about his father somehow told David that he'd tell John to man up. But Dave knew that his family was... tougher than the average royal. So he dug deep, and thought, what would anyone but him do?

   "You know, if... you need someone... to talk to... or help... I'd be happy to be that.", Dave hoped that was the right thing to say. And as John sniffed and wiped his eyes to look back up at him, he smiled and said, "Thank you." And David found himself smiling back. He had forgotten what it felt like.


	3. The Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later. In another country.

   The Seer entered the throne room and bowed before the reigning monarch. "You summoned me, my queen." , she said, Rosalina was known to be the secret to Lolar's prosperity, and she knew it. But she was careful not to let it go to her head, so as not to disappoint her mother, who was rising from her throne. 

   " Rise, Seer. ", she said, and Rose obeyed." I have news. The king of Lowas has passed away, and though he had two sons, the elder has been lost to the frozen forest for many, many years now, and it has fallen on the younger to lead the country. I would like you to travel to Lowas in order to aide the new Heir to the throne."

   This took Rose by surprise. Since when did Lolar have economic, much less personal, relations with the nearby countries?

   "This is not all, though.", said the queen," I have also caught word that a certain... Rouge that I'm sure you know of has been seen in the area and thought it might help you with your investigations." At this Rose brightened. She had been looking for her twin sister since they were six, when she mysteriously disappeared leaving a message that said, ' I can help '. Rose was still perplexed by it to this day, and since then had been following any clues she could find to get to Roxanne. But recently, her trail had gone cold. This new imformation might finally lead to finding out where Roxy was and what she had meant.

   "However," the queen continued, interjecting on Rosalina's thoughts, " I expect you to take an occasional break from your investigations to make some friends, and don't forget that the Heir will most definitely need as much of your help as possible."

   Sometimes Rosalina worried that her mother acted a bit too much like... a mother. Rose was technically illegitimate, and as such did not have a solid claim to the throne. Rosalina suspected this was part of the reason her sister left, but Rose would have to ask her that. Rose bowed her head in response to the queen's words and said,"Of course, my queen."

   "Of course...", the queen corrected.

   Rose rolled her eyes, then rose to her full height about a head shorter than the woman. "Of course, mother."

///

   Rose exited the stagecoach two days later and looked up at the overcast sky. From what she knew about the climate here, it was usually like this. It was cool, but also a bit dry. Much different than the warm humidity she was used to back home. She then turned her eyes forward to the castle. As castles go, it wasn't very extravagant. Two stories most of the way, with three story towers on each of the four corners. The main entrance extended a few yards in front of the main bulk of the castle and had relatively small doors from what she was used to. The castle sat atop a rise in the land, which meant that the stairs that led up to the doors were not at all unnecessary.

   As she ascended to the elegant doors with the Lowas ensignia on it, she wondered what she would say first. Should she simply introduce herself and state her buisness or offer some condolences before getting into it. Who was this boy, anyway? She had never met him before, and what would she do if he didn't want her help? She could always go home, but leading a country is a very hard thing to do, and guidance was the best thing to have whenever you don't know how to fix something. Rose stood at the entrance, for the first time in her life, not knowing what to do.

   From what she knew about the culture, the people in Lowas followed a strict code of honor, but what exactly it was was never specified in her books. Would she be breaching some part of conduct if she were to walk in and ask where the Heir was? Or was everyone really just that nice here? Would it be rude if she just knocked instead of waiting to be addressed by... someone... even though there was nobody there to greet her. Before she could act on any of this, however, a slide that she hadn't noticed was there opened and a pair of scarlet eyes looked back into her off-magenta ones.

   "What's the password?", Said a young male voice that couldn't be much older than her own. 

   "Password?", said Rose in partial skepticism, "I didn't think they used passwords just to enter buildings here."

   "Eh, close enough.", said the boy. He closed the slide and Rose heard a click as he opened the door. Rosalina stood there for a second taking him in. He was definitely not from Lowas, that was certain. He was wearing a knight's armor with the Lohac ensignia and did not seem like any of the natives.

   "Um, I am the Seer from- I am Rosalina of-", she stuttered, she was taken completely by surprise. But before she could form a coherent sentence, the boy interrupted.

   "I am the royal knight of Lohac, David Stridell, and judjing by that ensignia on your dress, I'm assuming you're Lolar's coveted Seer. Rosalina...", he prompted.

   "Oh, um, Lalonde. Rosalina Lalonde, and I've come to assist the Heir in his new rule.", Rose paused for a second then decided to remain silent about her sister. 

   "Lalonde?", he asked as he stepped to the side and held his hand out, welcoming he inside, "Isn't that the royal family name?"

   Rose walked inside and raked her brain to find the best excuse. "Well, um, I'm... the queen's neice, and my mother died when I was... six. So I moved into the palace and have been helping my um.. aunt ever since then."

   Dave looked at her cynically and smiled. "Sure.", he said.

   "Well, what would you want me to say?", she asked.

   "Nothing you wouldn't want to, I guess. But I just thought that you would be the princess with that last name. Unless you just don't want to be, which I'd be totally fine with." Oh, so that's what he thought.

   "Well, my buisness here is with the Heir. And I would very much like it if you would just take me to him and not ask so many questions."

   "I only asked one question.", he said, his smile getting wider.

   "Ugh.", said Rose cradling her face in her palms."Just take me to him."

   "Gladly.", he obliged. They walked down the corridor and up two flights of stairs then stopped at a door with the Lowas ensignia on it. Dave knocked and they heard a "Come in."

   Dave opened the door as Rose stood in the hall looking into the slightly disheveled room and the dark haired boy inhabiting it. She then walked in after Dave and bowed at the waist before the boy.

   "Mine and the queens condolences. ", she said, " I was sent to advise and guide you for as long as you needed me.", She rose, "I am the Seer of Lolar, Rosalina Lalonde, and I look forward to getting to know you." Rosalina held out her hand for him to shake.

   "Why so formal?", he asked, shaking her hand and smiling,"We're only going to be living in the same castle for the foreseeable future."

   Rose stood there for a bit, shaking his hand and looking at him with wide eyes. This was definitely not what she had expected, and yet, she found herself smiling back.

   "I'm Johnathan.", he said in a smooth, kind voice that seemed to convey such little tradgedy, Rose would have thought it was his birthday, and she was the first guest that had arrived. Dave stood there watching the scene for a few seconds, then felt the need to say,

   "You do realize you both look like complete idiots, right?"


	4. The Witch

   The Witch groaned in what could only be pure exasperation. 

   "Well, maybe it WANTS me to use the clairvoyance magic today, I don't care anymore, I just want it to  _ **STOPPEN SPRENGUNG IN MEIN**_ ** _GESICHT_!"** , Jadabelle screamed at the cauldron. Beccerell cocked his head to the side, obviously not understanding why she would suddenly tell him to stop blowing up in her face. Most dogs wouldn't do this, but most dogs didn't teleport and respond only to magic language either. Her older sister, Janet, sighed and turned around, cascading down the carved wooden staircase. It's quite fascinating that they lived in a tree in the utterly uninhabitable frozen forrest, which was capable of keeping Lodan from every other country on earth. Which was a good thing, since Lodan was ruled by a possessive dictator who terrified  **everyone**  and none of the surrounding countries wanted anything to do with it or the deadly forrest.

   "I still think this magic of yours is too dangerous to be using.", Jane said, shaking her head. Jane exited the now mostly blackened room that Jade had long before given up on restoring to it's former warm brown of the carved wood that it was made of. Jade simply shook her sister's opinion off like she always did. Jane had been saying that since Jade found her spell book hidden in the forrest five years ago, when she was eight. Their grandfather had named the forrest Lofaf and said that they were princesses over all the snow fell upon. Jane had never bought it, though. Jadabelle walked back over to the cauldron.

   "All right, whatever it is you want me to see better be important. ", She told the confounded instrument." _Gib mir hellsehen.",_ she recited as she steadily stared into the rippling, cloudy bluish waters of the cauldron. Then she began to feel as if she were floating, as she always did, and saw shapes and forms in the bubbles as they rose. Then, slowly but surely, a full picture and scene began to form. Jadabelle watched as a boy with dark hair hurriedly entered a regal blue room where a man lay sick, and most likely dying, on the bed.

   "You're fine, right dad?", said the boy on the verge of tears as a woman came into the room. Jade felt like she had seen this boy before. And then it hit her. As the boy began to cry, she realized he looked almost exactly like Jackson.

   Jackson was ten when they met him. He had been lost in the forrest for weeks when Bec had found him and guided him to the tree they lived in. Janet had used all the skill she had to nurse him back to health from the freezing forrest around them. When he was well again, he left to go home and said he'd send word when he got there. Word never came, and Jade got worried, so she began searching through the snow, which was when she had found the spell book. And when Bec brought home his scarf it was obvious to everyone. The frost had claimed him. Just as it had claimed their grandfather.

   Jade felt her eyes start to tear up and her body pulled into the scene before her as she watched the boy sob over his father.

   "I'm not ready.", he said, "Jake would have been, but I never was."

   Then the man raised a frail hand to rest upon his son's.

   "Don't worry John," he said, "I know you'll... make... me... proud..." Then the life seemed to leave his hand and he closed his eyes, never to open them again. Jade was now crying right along with John as the servant next to him tried her best to calm his tears. Then the door opened and the disoriented Witch watched as a boy with a foreign seal on his armor walked in. On the door, Jade realized with shock, was the insignia for the country Jake had been from. Lowas. Then the scene dissolved around her and Jadabelle found herself in her spellroom once again, her dog staring up at her with concern.

   "Where is he?", she cried into the cauldron," _Wo ist er, MUSS ICH WISSEN!",_ her face was soaking in tears as she pleaded with the pot to tell her how to find him. Then, the water rippled as a compass appeared in the clouds, pointing to the west. That was all she needed to know.

   " _Danke_ ," she thanked the cauldron then quickly left to pack supplies. She had a feeling it would be a long trip.

/// 

   "You can't go.", Janet told her, grabbing Jade's warmly sleeved arm. 

   " I have to. For Jake. For John. ", Jade tried to explain, steadily returning her sister's gaze. But Janet's grip only tightened. 

   "No you don't. John can take care of Lowas on his own, and you can watch him from your cauldron. You can stay here and practice your spells and tell me stories and Bec can keep us company. You don't have to leave me like Pop pop... Like... Jackson. " Jade had never seen her sister like this before. So... scared. 

   "I'm not going to. ", Jade reassured her, turning towards her sister and putting a hand on her shoulder."I'm going to help John for as long as he needs me and come right back. In the meantime, Bec can keep you company. "

   "You aren't taking him with you? But what if-"

   "I'll be fine. I know exactly where I'm going, it just might take me a while. ", Jade told her as Beccerell appeared in a green flash. She remembered when he had gotten his strange abilities. She had only just found a way to translate the magic book and set up her cauldron when he got curious and fell in. But the odd powers he received in the process did come in handy every now and then.

   " _Seien sie ein guter hund, wahren ich weg bin.",_ She told him. But instead of simply sitting there and obeying her, Beccerell began to glow and spark.

   "What's he doing?", Jane asked nervously as she backed away from the dog.

   "I have no idea, but whatever it is, I don't think it's good.", Jade replied as Bec started... glitching... Just as Jade thought of what he may or may not have been doing, she was engulfed by a mass of glowing green and felt like her entire body had been turned into some sort of evaporated jelly and she glided forward. Then, just as suddenly as it had happened, she felt herself stop dead and the bright greens disappeared, replaced with a cobblestone road beneath her feet, an overcast sky above her head, and surrounding her were richly colored buildings that had to be extremely old.

   What had just happened? Jadabelle's bones seemed to buzz with a strange foreign power that she had never felt before. But she didn't have time for that. Right then all she could do was hope that wherever she was was Lowas, and she was close to the castle. She began to walk down the road to the nearest person. 

   "Excuse me," she asked," but where can I find the castle?". The woman turned around and smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you can see it from here.", she said kindly, waving her hand in the direction behind Jade. Jade turned around and saw the towers of the castle.

   "Thank you.", she said to the woman, and ran off, leaving a green glowing trail behind her. Jade dashed through the streets and hopped over carts, making sharp turns and quickly backtracking when she reached dead ends, all the while racing at the speed of light. She finally made it to the castle steps in less than ten seconds. Jade took a brief moment to stare as she caught her breath, hardly noticing the now dissipating green trail she had left behind. She had never seen a structure so big. The Witch ascended the stairs and stood at the entrance. It was Lowas. She then boldly knocked on the door marked with the country's ensignia and waited for a response. Then a slide opened and a pair of light purple-ish eyes looked inquisitively at her.

   "What's the password?", the girl said, sounding like she was already enjoying herself.

   "Ummm...", Jade began, thinking of what would be a good password, " _Erschließen?",_ she asked. Her hand suddenly began to buzz, and then it shot out and smacked into the wood with alarming speed, leaving a green ribbon of light that faded quickly, sending the door flying open, and the girl sprawling backward.

   "Oh dear, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! All I wanted to do was talk to John and then my dog did something weird and I suddenly ended up here and now my sister is probably so worried and now-... ooh, I just hope you're not hurt.", Jade couldn't seem to get to the girl, currently beginning to stand, fast enough.

   "It's okay, I just thought I would give you the same unconventional greeting that I received. You didn't actually need any password. What was that you said, anyway?", the girl asked, taking Jade's hand and standing up.

   "It's magic language.", Jade explained, "I'm... the... royal sorceress of Lofaf, Jadabelle, and as such I am quite fluent in it."

   "I've never heard of a country called Lofaf.", said the girl as she began to walk down the hallway, a note of curiosity in her voice, "Let alone this magic language you're talking about."

   "Well, umm...", Jade searched for a way to tell her about the nature of her... country as she followed her inside.

   "Don't worry, I won't press for any answers, but I'm more curious about how you know the Heir by name already. Since you don't seem to come from a very... recognized country. I'm Rosalina, by the way, the Seer of Lolar."

   "Seer? What does a Seer do?", Jade asked.

   "I believe I asked you a question first.", Rose said almost as if she were getting away with a con.

   "Oh, yes, well... I had a vision that he needed my help and in said vision, his name was mentioned.", Jade responded.

   "Well, that certainly sounds like a page from an adventure book. The noble sorceress rushing to aide to newly orphaned Heir as they try to fight the evils of the country.", Rose proclaimed dramatically."I believe this is the throne room, I've only been here a day or two.", she said, turning a corner and walking up to a large pair of doors. Rose pushed them open and entered first.

   "There is a visitor. A Jadabelle... something-"

   "Harlington.",Jade offered, only just realizing she hadn't given Rose her last name.

   "Yes, Harlington. She is the royal sorceress from the kingdom Lofaf, which appearently exists, and would like to help you during your rule.", Rose stepped to the side and Jade saw John and the other boy from the vision sitting in, not a throne room, but a game room, playing chess. She supposed it would be difficult to navigate such a big castle and get every room right. Jade took a tentative step forward as John looked up from the move he was about to make, then she ran into the room and hugged him.

   "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.", she told him. John stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Then he softened and hugged her back. Rose and Dave, meanwhile, just stared at the tender exchange, not knowing what to say. Jade eventually pulled away and said,

   "You look just like him."

   John stared at her with wide, shocked eyes for the next few seconds, then asked her, "Who are you?"

   Jade searched for the perfect words, then found the closest thing.

   "I was the last person to see your brother alive, before the frost of the forrest known to my sister, Janet, and I, who live alone there, as Lofaf claimed him.", she then reached into her satchel, which she had slung over her shoulder before leaving home, "This was the scarf he'd been wearing when he had succumbed to the cold."

   John took the scarf as if it were the greatest treasure in the world. He then looked up at Jade, who simply repeated,

   "I'm sorry."

   John stood there for a moment, and Jade watched as a smile slowly began to spread across the boy's face.

   "Thank you.", he said as tears began to well up in his eyes.

   Rose then found her voice and spoke,"All right, I believe you have some explaining to do. ", she told Jade as she walked forward.

   "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, I just wanted to get to John first before I told you my life's story. ", Jade said.

   "Well, we're all here, so you might as well tell us.", said the other boy, "But first, I'm Dave Stridell of Lohac."

   "The giver of that unconventional greeting I told you about.", Rose said to Jade, raising her eyebrow and smiling over at him.

   "And one of my new best friends, along with you and Rose.", John added.

   Jade stood there for a moment, taking in her new  ~~aquaintences~~ friends and soaking in the scene. Then she smiled brightly at them, and said,

   "All right, have a seat. This should be interesting. "


	5. Correspondence

   Dave held the pen over the blank page as the weak late evening sun streamed through his window, not knowing what to write. In the next room over, Jade did the same. What do you say to someone expecting you back? How do you tell them you won't be back for a long time, not because you're needed, but because you want to stay?

   Dave began writing first.

          _Dear Dirk,_

 Wow, he was never going to get used to writing that.

             _I hate to be the one to break it to you_

Dave felt the pen increase significantly in weight as he wrote his next words.

             _I hate to be the one to break it to you but I won't be home for a while. I'm sure you can go on without my help, you've been doing it since... since you were ten. If ten-year-old you could do it, you can keep going without me for... the foreseeable future._

As Dave continued writing his not very sentimental sentiments, Jade finally started her letter.

          _My dearest sister,_

Was that too formal? Jade thought it was much too formal.

         ~~ _My dearest sister,_~~

_Dear Janet,_

That seemed about right.

             _I won't be home for a good long while. Don't worry, I'm not in trouble or anything, quite the opposite, actually. I love the new friends I've made and I just don't think I can go back to the forrest. Not yet, anyway. Especially since I actually have no idea how. If you ever worry about me, just go up to my spellroom, look into the cauldron, and say, " **Gib mir hellsehen. "** and it will hopefully show you something having to do with whatever you're worrying about._

   While Jade searched for a way to describe the time she was having, Dave had finished his admittedly brief letter and stood up from the desk in his room. The constant blues were definitely not what he was used to. Red was much more tiring on the eyes.  _Says the guy with the bright red peepers._ Dave thought, the irony of it making itself evident like it did in most cases in his life. He turned around and walked out the door, hoping he'd find a post woman or someone who would be able to deliver the letter. Then, he noticed a faint humming coming from the next room over.

   Jade, meanwhile, was remembering a song Janet used to play on her piano and writing down how much she missed her sister's playing. Dave stood by the door as the humming continued and swayed his head to the nonexistent accompaniment, tapping his foot to the assumed beat. When the humming stopped, he stood there for a bit, wondering why he had just dropped what he was doing to listen. It wasn't like he knew the song. Heck, there wasn't much music in Lohac at all. Most of the time it was percussion accompanying some extremely basic folk song. And alot of the time there wasn't even a song. He then realized that was probably exactly why he had stopped to listen. As he had been standing next to the door, Jade was finally finishing her letter.

_So remember to feed Bec, or he's going to be grumpy, and you do NOT want to see him grumpy. And don't be shy to ask him to send a letter. I mean, if he can send a person, a piece of paper shouldn't be a problem. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise._

_Love,_

_Jade_

 There, finished and ready to be sent. Jade rose from her seat and skipped towards the door. As she opened it and strolled out into the hall, she noticed Dave walking down not too far away.

   "Oh, hi Dave," she greeted him, "whatcha' doing?"

   So that's who was humming.

   "Oh just sending a message.", he told her, "Um, what was that song you were humming?", he asked, not knowing if she would be okay with him eavesdropping on her.

   "Huh?", said Jade, surprised he was interested, "Oh, it's a song my sister used to play on the piano. It was my favorite. "

   "Oh, it sounded nice. I wish I knew how to play something, we don't have much... diversity in Lohac."

   "Well, at least it's not a formidable frozen forrest almost incapable of supporting life."

   "Heh, yeah, I guess you're right. But if it weren't so formidable, I have the bad feeling Lodan would try to get some kind of death grip on all the other countries. Luckily, the only way to and from there is a road that's not nearly big enough to march an army through."

   "Ummm, yeah, I guess that's a... good thing..."

    _Oh shoot, what did I just say?,_ Dave thought, kicking himself internally.

   "Anyway," Jade continued, trying to direct the conversation away from politics of war, "you said you were sending a letter? "

   "Uh, yeah, to my brother. I have a feeling he's going to send someone here to drag me out of the country if I don't tell him something.", Dave replied, grateful for the change of subject.

   "Heheh, yeah, my sister would probably wear a groove in the floor pacing.", Jade said. Dave chuckled. She was definitely a funny girl, no question about it. And if she could move a conversation from politics of war to her sister, she had to be pretty smart, too. Dave tried to find something to say back, but he had never been good with comedy.

   "So...", he started, glancing down at the letter in his hands," you wanna look for the post woman together?"

   "That sounds like a great idea.", she said, taking his hand. Her hand was surprisingly calloused as it sat in Dave's slightly more so palm.

   "All right, let's get going before she leaves for the night deliveries. ", he said, smiling a few inches down at her as she matched his grin looking back up at him.


	6. Lodan

   Calvin stared contemptively out at the dismal capitol of his country, Lodan. He growled then angrily got up from his place at the window. His twin sister, Callie, looked up from the book she was reading and asked,

   "What's wrong? If you don't enjoy looking at the constant grays, you could always not look out the window in the first place."

   "SHUT UP!", He shouted at her. She simply rolled her eyes and continued reading, settling herself back into the bright green fabric that made up her bed. How could she act so...  _nice?_ The very word made Calvin cringe. True rulers were never nice. They were tough, threatening, more formidable a punishment than the frozen forest itself. No great ruler was ever nice. Their father had definitely taught them that much. Calvin ran his hand, along with it's sharply trimmed and rediculously long nails, through his shaggy, dark, unkempt hair.

   "You know, this book is quite interesting. It's all about-", Callie started, but Calvin cut her off.

   "Do you seriously think I CARE about your stupid book? All I care about is my battle plans for when dad eventually keels over and I assume control of the country.", Calvin looked forward to that day more than anything else.

   "You do realize I could very well do the same.", Callie commented calmly.

   "Yeah, right, because you're sooo good at hand-to-hand combat.", Calvin retorted with as much sarcasam and venom he could muster on such short notice. That was how the rulers of the country were chosen. If there was more than one child born to the king (or queen) there would be a battle to the death. Like a cage match, but more lethal. That part was especially interesting to Calvin.

   "We'll just have to wait and see now won't we.", Callie tossed back. But in truth, her brother was one of the very few things on Das Medium that terrified her. He was the one person she could never be tall or enduring as. She had always been more thoughtful and intelligent, nobody in all of Lodan would dispute that. But intelligence didn't matter in a cage match to the death.

   "Well," she said trying to maintain a healthier conversation, "maybe my book could help with your battle plans."

   "Don't be stupid," he spat back, "of what use would a book be to my battle plans?"

   "It's all about the other countries.", she sang, smirking, she knew he couldn't resist the intel, and just as she suspected, he stormed over and snatched the book from her meticulously manicured hands.

   "Give me that!", he snapped, and flipped to the table of contents. He then skipped throuh a large section of the book and when he got to another part, slowly began turning the pages until he finally stopped. Then he glared down at the pages for a few seconds and slammed the book shut, violently sending it careening at Callie's head with impeccable aim. Especially since he wasn't even looking in her general direction. Callie, having learned her lesson when they were three, casually leaned her head out of the way and caught the book midair, just as their instructor, Garett, had taught her. He had probably raised them more than their parents, and he'd raised them to be deadly. Callie still suspected he was some sort of mass murderer or something, what with all he knew. However, he also doubled as the court Jester, leading her to believe he was not exactly all there.

   "It doesn't even bother to write it in english!", Calvin shouted, crossing his long, frighteningly powerful, arms over his solid chest that seemed to grow more in muscle each time he trained. Callie looked down at the book, then flipped to the part she knew he had been reading. (or more trying to)

   "The Lohaccian military defenses are practically inpenetrable, and their soldiers and knights are exponentially superior to any other country.", she read aloud, "It seems to be in english to me."

   "Yes, because 'inpenetrable' and 'exponentially' are even in any dictionaries.", he shot over his shoulder.

   "Yes, they are," Callie told him, smiling in spite of herself, "maybe if you would open one up for once, you would know." 

   "WELL- AND-," Calvin fumed, raising his voice as if that would make his point clearer or more valid, "GRRR...UUUUGGHHH!", He screamed, and slammed his fist into the wall next to him. Why did she have to say stupid things and read stupid books like that.

   "I just wanted to help you during your rule, oh powerful dictator.", she said snarkily.

   That was the last straw. Calvin lunged at her with all he had. Callie's engrained reflexes kicked in immediately and she barely dodged him. His nails cut into her arm and he landed on her bed. There was another stain she'd have to wash out. He quickly levered himself up and off the bed at almost the exact time as Callie, who stood at the ready for another blow, the blood eking out of her cut. There was another scar she was going to have. Calvin threw all his weight and fury behind his right fist, which he sent flying towards her chin. But Callie intercepted the blow, moving her left hand underneath his forearm and bringing her right down in a perfectly formed karate chop on the crook of his elbow. His shoulder lurched forward, and with the force, he brought his left hand to her stomach. Callie lurched backward with the impact, the breath knocked out of her. And there was another bruise. Her hands slipped from his arm as she brought them towards her, then she jumped forward, forming her hands into fists, aiming for his side and neck. But Calvin leaned his head to the side and shifted his hips so that she fell forward into him, her hands landing on the wall next to the window after a few seconds of the two being in free fall. Pain shot through her knuckles and Callie cringed. Then Calvin brought his hands up behind her and yanked on her short, usually more orderly and combed, hair.

   "Gahh!", Callie cried as her head whipped back with the force. Calvin smiled maliciously and bit down powerfully on her neck. She scremed and brought her own hands up to his untamed mane, focusing all her energy and concentration on pulling as hard as she could, as Calvin's teeth clamped harder and harder into her skin. She knew she was definitely bleeding by now, but she didn't have time to assess her physical state, just to pull as hard as she possibly could. Calvin's head moved backward and into the wall, there was a dull throbbing that he hardly noticed, he had an immuniy to pain like that. Callie, however, fully felt the intense pain in the area he'd been biting down on. She took in a shallow breath and backed as far away from her brother as fast as she could, gasping like a fish and holding her hands out in what she hoped was a sufficient block. Calvin growled, glowering at her murderously, spitting... something out. Callie slowly brought her shaking hand up to her neck and realized that a small bit was... missing... She was about ten feet away from him now, but she made sure to take a defensive stance as she tried to focus on anything but the pain she was in. Despite her effoerts, however, her vision was blurred slightly by hot tears. Calvin started laughing maniacally, his possible concussion not concerning him, he'd had plenty. He simply slowly and threateningly waltzed over to her. He wouldn't want to aggrivate it, after all. How could he make any good battle plans that way? Callie kept stepping back, knowing the fear was quite evident in her teary eyes, but all she cared about was escaping Calvin's spontaneous wrath. He just laughed harder and began to move faster, until he had pinned her against the wall next to the door on the opposite end of their room and whispered ominously the three most terrifying words Callie had heard in her life.

   "Not just yet.", Calvin then backed up, still smiling insanely. "You may want to stay here.", he told her as he sauntered to the other end of the room, sitting down on his bed, which was opposite hers next to the window, decked out in bright reds.

   Callie knew exactly how this went, and opened up the cabinet on the other wall to her right. They'd been doing it all week. Every week. For the past thirteen years.


	7. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week later, in Lowas.

   Jonathan stared, dumbfounded, out of his window as two kids, about he and his friends' age, exited a dark carriage with the well known, very well feared, red and green seal of Lodan. His eyes then traveled to the other inhabitants coming out of the elegant doors. There was a girl who looked like an older, more orderly version of Jade with short hair with an almost blindingly white dog at her side, and a tall man with a long, wild mat of hair who seemed to ooze creepy and terrifying. Just then, John heard a knock on his bedroom door. He was just alert enough to call back a weak admission to whoever it was as his eyes stayed locked on the boy and girl who were climbing the steps to the entrance. Jade entered the room and walked over to him.

   "Whatcha lookin' aaaaaa... Oh my _sterne_!  _Wie sind SIE hierher gekomen_?", Jade blurted out as she looked down at the two party members that were definitely NOT from Lowas  _or_ Lodan.

   This was enouh to shake John from his stupor, "What? Jade,  _english._ ", he told her looking her in the eye through the strange glasses she wore. She had told them everything looked like a colorful fuzzball without them. John could sympathyze. Anything too close looked blurry to him like Jade herself at the moment. Maybe he would ask her to make him a pair.

   "Oh, sorry, but I... um...", Jade scrambled to find the best way to tell him about the two excess visitors, when her thoughts were inturrupted by a banging that seemed to resonate loudly throughout the castle. 

   Calvin, meanwhile, was busy pounding on the ridiculous insignia painted on the wooden door. Callie simply looked over her shoulder to see if Garrett and the guest they had picked up on the way had made it out of the carriage okay, remaining silent and smiling at Jane when she looked over at her inquisitively. It still amazed her that the frozen forrest could support any life, let alone the lives of an entire family and their dog. 

   Meanwhile, as Calvin was about to bash the door in, a slide opened, and a pair of bright, rich emerald eyes looked back at the twins.

   "What's the password? ", said a light, playful voice.

   "Let us in, or I'll beat you with this door after I BREAK IT OFF IT'S HINGES! ", Calvin shouted at her at almost the exact same time that Callie said,

   "Please?"

   Jane had finally made it to everyone else, while the man introduced to her as Garrett loitered on the stairs, staring into space. She still couldn't believe he was as deadly as Callie had described him. Then she saw the pair of eyes looking out at the group as Calvin and Callie began arguing. Again. The pair she had originally set out to the south ( like Jade's cauldron had shown her) to see, only to come across the road and the carriage. 

   "Jadabelle Harlington," she said to the girl behind the door, "open the door for these nice people at once, didn't Pop pop teach you better manners? "

   Jade couldn't hold back the huge smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth as she said,

   "Do you know the password?", Rose and Dave were right, this was fun. Jane thought about what Jade would think a good password was, then she had it.

   "Lofaf.", she said with confidence.

   Jade's smile got wider and she quickly opened up the heavy oak door.

   "Very right.", She said, waving them in, "How do you do? State 'yer name and business. "

   Callie stopped fighting with her brother and turned toward the strange girl in the black dress, cadigan, and odd goggles. She then smiled pleasantly and said,

   "Why hello, I am Callie Ophelia English, and we are here to set up economic relations with Lowas. Our parents are currently travelling to Lohac and... well, to tell the truth, we have no idea how to approach Lolar on the matter. "

   "Don't give them an advantage you twit!", said the slightly (but only slightly) taller boy right next to her. Suddenly, Garrett appeared between them with almost superhuman speed, and in that exact same instant, Bec appeared in a flash of green light in front of Jade, wagging his tail excitedly. Callie stared, awed, at the canine as Calvin paid the rest of the world, except Garrett, no mind, glaring at their instructor angrily.

   Dave rushed down the hall, sword in hand. He had obviously been running, but he was not at all out of breath.

   "What's going on?", he asked just as John came in, "I heard a loud banging."

   "That was probably this guy knocking," Janet told Dave while John addressed her sister.

   "Jeez, Jade," said John as he walked over to the door and shut it behind everyone," That speed of light thing is no joke.", Jade had left his room so fast, all she left behind was a green streak. Jane, meanwhile, was becoming a bit overwhelmed by so many new people in one room.

   "All right," she started, trying to take control of the situation, "Let's all get somewhere more spacious and introduce ourselves one by one."

///

    Rose heard a knock on her door, quickly ripping her out of her deep thought about where Roxanne may be. She got up from her desk which was covered in papers and reports, as well as some hastily scribbled notes in her neat cursive. She opened the door to see a familiar smiling face that she suddenly realized (as she always did when John came to her door) she really should be seeing more of. If she were following her mother's orders and being a good friend. But John never seemed to mind her absorbtion, and had actually asked if he could help her at one point. 

   "Rose, you need to see this!", he said excitedly, pulling her out into the hallway and dragging her behind him as he dashed through the corridor and down a flight of stairs to... oh, so this was the throne room. Rose would never have guessed, since just about all the doors in the castle looked the same. Inside, however, she was rendered completely useless when she saw the collection of people there. There was Dave and Jade, but she had no idea who the rest of them were. 

   "Everyone, this is Rose. Rose, this is Callie," he started, pointing to a girl with very short, very blonde hair, freckles, and a bandage on her neck, "Calvin," John continued waving towards a boy standing right next to her that was alike to Callie in every way, except his blacker than black, slightly longer, hair and the placement of his freckles, "Jane," John kept going, gesturing towards a girl petting a white dog, which was sitting next to Jade, "Bec," John said pointing to the dog,"and, umm, Garrett.", he finally finished, pointing out a tall man, who seemed incredibly off, standing behind Calvin. Rose took in the scene as everyone paused to take her in as well, then Calvin finally said something,

   "Ugh, not another one of these-", he bagan before Callie slapped her hand over his mouth.

   "Lovely people who...", she began, then she slowed down and her smile seemed to become more forced, but in such a slight manner that only Rose and Garrett noticed. "are graciously letting us into their home and trusting us not to insult, demean, or otherwise attack them using words, objects, or anything attatched to our bodies." Calvin grumbled at her, pushing her hand from his face. Garrett watched Callie's hand closely. No blood. But there was definitely going to be a mark for a while. Rose couldn't see Callie's hand, and didn't know about the various marks Callie had, why she had them, and she didn't know why Callie needed a bandage on her neck. Garrett knew. But he also knew it wasn't his place to stop them. One of them was going to best the other, and anyone who didn't see who it was didn't have any sense. Garrett didn't have much sense himself, and he had blacked out more than a few times in his life, but he knew the obvious when he saw it.

   "Well, it's very nice to meet all of you but... who are you?", Rose asked, looking around the room. Jade piped up first.

   "Rose, this is my sister and my dog,  _sagen hallo, Beccerell. ",_ she told the dog, who then flashed in front of Rose and jumped up onto her, licking her face. Rose laughed and held her hands up, trying to escape the slobbery hound. It didn't work. Garrett studied the dog intently, knowing he had seen this kind of power before, as he had when it had flashed over to it's owner. But he wasn't sure where. It must have been during one of his blackouts.

   "Bec...", Jane warned, beckoning the dog away. Bec obliged and quickly flashed back to her.

   "And as for my brother and I ," Callie began, trying her best to ignore the strangeness, "we're here to establish diplomatic relations."

   Rose's lightning fast powers of deduction quickly understood why.

   "So you're from Lodan?", she asked, "or are there more people living in the frozen forest than I thought? "

   "How did you know that?!", Calvin shouted accusingly at her.

   "Know what? That you're from Lodan, or the frozen forest?", Rose asked.

   "Lofaf," Jade and Jane corrected simultaneously. 

   "Umm...", said Callie, trying to get all the facts straight, "Well we're from-", but she was cut off when Calvin, returning her earlier action, brought his hand up to her mouth.

   "Wouldn't you like to know.", he said, glaring threateningly at Rose. Dave had had enough of this guy. He walked up and yanked Calvin's hand away from Callie's face, sneering darkly at him, clamping down on his forearm.

   "I believe Callie can speak for herself. I also believe it would be a good idea not to threaten any of my friends like that. Or do I need to tell you?", he said, bringing his face close to the other boy's, having just as much presence dispite being an inch or two shorter. He didn't dare reach for his sword, though, that would be the worst breach in protocol imaginable. You never draw a weapon unless you are willing and able to use it. Before Calvin could think of something clever and threatening enough to say back, Garrett appeared between the two boys. He then promptly removed Dave's hand from Calvin's arm and pushed him off, giving Dave the most terrifying look he had seen in his life. It was the look of an unpredictable, powerful man who could crush you with one blow. Never had David seen a look like that, not even on his brother. He was rendered speechless, but John was not.

   "Alright, that's enough!", he said in a loud, authoritative voice not even he had heard himself use, he took pause and the air seemed to still, then picked back up when John continued, "This is not any of your call to make. My castle, my rules. And by extension, you all have to follow them.", he told them, looking primarily at Calvin, "Rule one is no one gets inturrupted. Rule two is no one is to threaten anyone currently in this castle. And rule three is no one is going to fight, understood?", John finished his tirade as all eyes were glued on him. Jane was the first to find her voice.

   "Yes sir."

   "Of course, " said Callie.

   "Absolutely," Rose concurred.

   "Right!", Jade complied.

   "Yes," Dave agreed.

   "Fine," Calvin fumed.

   Garrett simply offered a silent nod, backing away from the group. He hadn't said a word the entire time after they left Lodan. He was afraid of what he might say. It was the main reason he doubled as the court jester. Whenever he opened his mouth, there was no telling what might come out. It was like a curse, a curse Lord English seemed to find hilarious. The effect seemed to die down around the kids, but he only spoke to them when he needed to explain something, like a move or... a move. It killed him, and every day he seemed to sink deeper and deeper into a deafeningly silent insanity. 

   "Good. Now, I remember Jade said you could play piano?", John asked Jane, thinking he could diffuse the situation by pretending it never happened.

   "Um... yes?", Jane replied.

   "Well, so do I. And look," John said, pointing to the other side of the room, "there's our grand piano. Do you know 'Dance of Thorns'?", he asked, smiling.


	8. Goodnight

   Callie stared up at the blue ceiling in her dark, dark guest room. It wasn't really all that dark, if she was being completely accurate. The sky actually cleared up during the night, but she was so used to sleeping with the lights on since... an incident that everything looked darker than she knew it was. She was actually so used to having light, that she couldn't get to sleep. The wind blew warmly through her window, as if telling her to close her eyes, then somewhere in the edge of her vision, a blinking light floated inside. Her head snapped to the side and she stared at the light almost fearfully. She had become the jumpiest girl on Das Medium throughout her years on pins and needles from her brother. When her eyes finally focused, she saw that it was... a firefly. Then another. And another. Her eyes widened as the glowing, blinking bugs floated into her room, filling it with light. The beautiful blues throughout the room seemed to pale in comparison to the lightshow the fireflies were putting on. She remembered this from her book. The fireflies came wherever the wind took them, and the wind seemed to have a mind of it's own in Lowas.

   There was a legend about it. It said that the wind had been enchanted by the queen long ago to aide her subjects and have life. She then released thousands of fireflies into the current. Normally, they would remain high in the sky, as if they were stars, just above the clouds. But when the wind beckoned them, they immediately complied.It was rumored that the fireflies sustained themselves at such a height by eating stardust, which gave them the brightest glow of all the fireflies to ever blink, (not that Callie would know, there were none in Lodan) and drinking raindrops, but no one truly knew how they stayed alive up there, and at the moment Callie didn't care. She was simply comforted by the fact that the legend, as she had hoped, was true. She smiled up at the fireflies and as her mind filled with stories, legends, and theories, it also filled with thoughts of magic. Which led her to raise her hand to the newly healed spot on her neck.

   Jade had healed her just earlier that day with one word and the touch of her hand. Callie asked her how she'd done it, and Jade just shrugged and told her about the crazy way she had gotten to Lowas form the frozen forrest in the first place. It was all very facinating to Callie, and she had a burning need to know more. As her mind became full of questions and thoughts, her eyelids became heavy and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

///

   Garrett silently stared up at the ceiling, not sleeping, as he often did. If he slept, that could mean sleepwalking. Sleepwalking meant trouble. And the last thing he wanted to do was put Lodan (and more importantly the kids) in a bad position just because he couldn't control his own body. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists. Dammit, why did he have to be so incompetent, why did he have to be chosen to raise these kids and get such a big responsibility. He then internally cursed himself for saying something like that, knowing he had signed up for this when he moved to the capitol. Everyone in the capitol was expected to do something that pertained to the country, and after one of his blackouts, he found himself sitting somewhere in the castle with his new title and told he would train the children. When he was 16. He was 29 now, and after 13 years, he still didn't know what to do with his sorry self. This was going to be a long night.

///

   Janet curled up under the covers and thought about the day. Playing the piano with John had been a lot of fun, and finally seeing Jade was the highlight of the day, but meeting everyone had been the best. Rose was surprisingly nice, considering her demeanor, and Dave seemed like a great person. Although she was a bit suspicious about the way he seemed to linger around Jade. He wasn't threatening, not in the slightest, he actually seemed to adore her in some way, even though it was hard to tell, thanks to his coy way of doing things. But she had noticed, and Rose seemed to, too, and Jane didn't want him getting any ideas. Jade was still her little sister, after all. Still, the day had been fun overall, and seeing Jade use her powers was strangely facinating. It gave her some sort of reassurance that her sister would be just fine. Jane closed her eyes and softly carried over to sleep, idly wondering what the next day would hold.

///

   Calvin slept like a rock all night. Not giving any of the events of the day any thought, except for a hateful mental comment about Dave needing to mind his own buisness.


	9. Covert operations

   Roxanne stopped dead mid-climb, the night wind swirling around her. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of fireflies were floating into one of the castle windows, changing the deep indigo that the dark night made it out to be into the true, bright, brilliant blue it was. It made her think of a cretain inhabitant of said castle. She clenched her teeth and looked down, losing interest in the light show. Why did it have to be this way? She tightened her grip on the tree limb she was precariously balanced on, trying to keep herself from jumping across the rooftops to talk to her sister, the wind swaying the branch and seeming to nudge her towards the elegant structure.

   All Roxy had wanted to do was help, to make a difference, and as much as she loved her sister, a castle wasn't a place to do that from. Not for Roxy. All she did was sit still and stay silent, as if that would erase the fact that the throne she would eventually sit on wasn't hers, even if she had been born first. But leading a country was, 1, desperately boring and, 2, not at all helpful. No matter how many laws or fixes you put on things, there's always going to be something wrong, and you can't change that from a glorified fancy chair underneath a piece of metal that made your head and neck hurt.

   Rose had never seemed to have that problem, though. She was always trying to help lead things and make sure all systems were go. She rarely thought about what other people said about her advice. That it was unorthodox, or counter-productive. It all just seemed to work out well for most everyone in the end. Roxy was always concerned with what all the people were doing on a daily basis, but everyone else said it didn't matter. She had always wondered why they would think such a thing. They thought the only thing that mattered was the majority, but Roxy couldn't help but think about the part that was left behind. That was why she left. And she was afraid if she came back, they would all hate her for it. Especially Rose.

   It had only been recently that she decided Lolar could take care of itself for a bit and traveled here, especially since the king had recently died. And then Rose arrived. Why was she suddenly here? Since when did Lolar have economic, much less personal, relations with the nearby countries? Roxy had been completely stumped, but now it was painful to be anywhere near the castle. And as much as her legs wanted to vault herself off the tree and across the conveniently close rooftops to the tall spires to try finding her sister's room, her fear pushed her back, and she found herself looking over her shoulder as she dashed in the opposite direction, moving through the thick night air as the wind whistled in her ears like it was telling her she needed to go back. All the while, feeling her heart breaking and her stomach sinking more and more with every stride.


	10. As You Were, Carry On

   There was a knock on John's door as the early morning sunlight broke through the clouds and shone through his window,

   "John? ", said a light, clear voice outside his door. It must be Ms.Paint. John groggily lifted the blankets from his torso and stretched out his pajama'd arms. He had a feeling there would be a lot to do today.

   "I'm up!", he called over to his door, then yawned and kicked the covers off his legs. He rubbed his eyes as he walked over to open the door.

   "Oh, good morning.", said... Callie?

   "What the-?", John said, his mind not processing the image before him. That and the girl standing in front of him looked quite blurry. He reeeaallly needed to ask Jade to make him those glasses. But he was more concerned with... whatever it was Callie was holding and the lovely smell coming from it. His stomach grumbled and he smiled nervously. 

   "Hm hm, " she chuckled, "well it's a good thing I brought you breakfast, I suppose."

   "You know," John told her, reaching for the tray, "you sound a lot like Ms. Paint. "

   "Oh, I'll take that as a compliment. ", she said, giving him a friendly smile. 

   "You should, Ms. Paint has one of the nicest voices I've heard. Next to yours.", He replied. He then looked down at the tray in his hands, "Umm... what is this? I'm sorry, there's something wrong with my eyes. They're sort of like Jade's."

   "How about we continue this conversation on our way to the dining room?", Callie offered, figuring it would be much easier for John to eat and talk sitting down with the food in front of him.

   "That is the best idea I've heard all day. ", he said, smiling. As they walked down the hallway in the direction of the stairs, they struck up a conversation. Callie had made an omlette and some grits with a glass of apple juice. When they finally made it to the dining hall, John was slightly surprised to see Rose and Jade were up.

   "Oh, so Callie woke you up, too!", Jade said cheerfully from her spot at the table in her thick, dark nightgown. She was sitting in front of her own tray across from Rose, who was wearing much brighter, thinner nightwear. Their trays had the same food as John's from what he could tell, which was quite a bit, since they were on the other side of the room.

   "Yeah, I wasn't really expecting it.", he said

   "Well, you just have a seat, ", Callie started, turning around, "and I'll go get Dave."

   She walked out the door and, John assumed, to the kitchen. Jade beckoned him over as Rose yawned. She had been up all night trying to find a way to track down her sister, and she wasn't completely awake yet. John sat in the chair next to Jade and turned to her, figuring now was as good a time as any to ask her about the glasses.

   "So, Jade," he began, "you know how you need your glasses to see and everything?"

   "Mm hm.", she aknowledged him through a mouthful of eggs.

   "Well, my eyes don't really work well, and I was hoping you could make me some so that I can fulfill my kingly duties better or whatever.", he told her as he raised his spoon to eat some of his grits.

   Jade swallowed and looked at him nervously. "Well, I don't know, it took me a long time to finally get my own glasses right, and I have a feeling it would take even longer to make them for someone else. Not to mention all the things that could go wrong and -"

   "Could you at least try? For me?", he asked, then added for dramatic (and comedic) effect, "Pweeze?"

   "Hee hee, sure," she said, "I'll try."

   Just then, the doors burst open, making everyone jump and finally shaking Rose out of her morning stupor. Garrett was looking around frantically. His hair was somehow messier and there were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He noticed the three children eating and immediately knew who had made the food. He seemed to realx, and looked about at the shocked faces of the children sitting around the table. He then heard Callie's voice and footsteps coming from down the hall and immediately walked in that direction.

   Callie had been talking to Dave, trying to keep him awake as he sipped his apple juice and she held his breakfast tray. He really wasn't a morning person. She was surprised to see Garrett walking towards them.

   "Oh, Garrett," she said, completely abandoning her previous sentence, "You're u-", then she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Oh no, not again.", She said, her face falling as she handed Dave's tray to him, which he had no trouble picking up with one hand. He had learned to sleep lightly and become alert quickly, but that hadn't stopped him from getting as much sleep as possible while he was here. Besides, he and Dirk usually didn't wake up until somewhere around 11:00 each morning, and from what he could tell, it had to be only about 7:00 or so. But he was more concerned with the way Callie fretted over her instructor. 

   "Why do you always do this to yourself, I get worried about you!", she continued as she examined him from head to toe, "And besides, how are you supposed to do your job correctly if you can't take care of yourself? You've become an insomniac!"

   Garrett just looked down and listened silently. As he always did. Dave watched the scene before him, not knowing what to do. As Callie was mid-rant, Rose entered the corridor.

   "All right, whatever is going on, I'm pretty sure it is too early for it.", Rose said, topping Callie's fretful ramblings. Callie stopped and blinked, then sighed. 

   "You're right. I should probably wake up Jane. Come on Garrett, let's get you your breakfast", She said, ushering the tall man over to the kitchen. Dave set his glass on his tray and walked with Rose back to the dining hall where John and Jade sat awaiting Rose's explanation. 

   "That was... enlightening...", she said as she made her way back to her seat. There was a riveted silence as everyone waited for her to give some kind of insight to what had happened in the hallway.

   "Appearently Garrett doesn't sleep much. At all. He also seemed worried something had happened to Callie by the way he barged in here like that.", she continued as she brought a precisely cut piece of omlette to her lips. "But I'm pretty sure she's just as worried as him."

   As Rose was talking, Dave saw a shadowy figure appear at the door through his periphery. He turned and almost choked on his apple juice, making Rose stop, and John and Jade turn to see what he was looking at. Garrett had been standing there just long enough to hear Rose's last sentence. Though this was a detail only he and Dave had noticed. Dave stared at him fearfully, knowing what he was most likely capable of, while Rose looked at him with interest, and John and Jade just looked over with a mix of confusion and surprise. Garrett lumbered over to the table carrying his tray and sat down silently, thinking over what Rose had said. Everyone went back to eating and Jade searched for a way to make things more lively.

   "So um, John, you said you have trouble seeing? Exactly how bad are your eyes?", she asked.

   "Well," John began, trying his best not to look at the intimidating man a few chairs away, "I can't see you very clearly at all, but I can see the door and anyone coing through it just fine."

   "Really?", Jade was slightly baffled, " I can't see anything three inches past my nose. How can you see to the door? " 

   "What do you mean?", John asked, he was getting confused.

   "I think I know what's going on.", Rose interjected, placing herself in the conversation. "John can't see things that are close, but Jade can't see things that are far. Those glasses she wears bend the light in a way that helps her eyes adjust. Her case is probably more severe than most other people with bad eyes, which is why she can't see very far at all. John, however, has a different problem with his eyes. He can't see things that are too close, but has no trouble seeing things farther away. In other words, John is...", Rose tried to find a way to make up a good word to describe it, "farsighted! And Jade is  _near_ sighted."

   Dave clapped and leaned back in his chair. "Nice, " he said, " But what do you mean, 'bend the light' ?"

   Before Rose could answer, the door opened and Callie and Jane walked in, chatting and giggling up a storm. They were getting along swimmingly. They sat down across from each other at the table, Callie sitting right next to Garrett, who had already polished off his food and was washing it down with grape juice, which Callie had prepared especially for him. She knew it was his favorite. John turned towards Callie and asked, "What about Calvin? Aren't you going to wake him up? "

   Callie choked off the rest of her giggle as she and Garrett turned to John as if he had completely lost his marbles. 

   "My brother is NOT a morning person. ", she told him in a dead serious tone that said he should just wait for Calvin to wake up on his own. Garrett nodded in agreement. He had been on the receiving end of one of Calvin's outbursts when Calvin was just two years old. He still had the scar to prove it. 

   "Okay, got it, so Rose, you were talking about bending light?", John said. Callie had kicked her conversation with Jane back up, and soon everyone was enjoying themselves again. 


	11. Getting Down to Business

   John stood in front of his throne with Rose on his left and Dave on his right. In the other corner of the room, Jane sat at the piano, playing it like John and everyone else had asked her to as Jade stood next to her petting Beccerell. Callie and Calvin stood on either side of Garrett across the room from John as he began to speak.

   "So... how exactly do you propose we set up diplomatic relations? ", He inquired as Jane continued to play Serenade.

   "Well we kind of figured  _you_ would know that.", Calvin snapped accusingly.

   "What he means is," Callie said, trying her best to cover her brother, "we've never done this before and thought you would be able to help us reach an agreement. "

   "Well," Rose said, "the best way to start would probably be trade."

   "Great idea." John said, "Um, if I remember correctly, our main exports are mostly crops. But I have no idea about Lodan."

   "Well," Callie began, "we produce plenty of metals, tools, and weapons, but from what I know, so does Lohac."

   "We like to think of them as technological advances.", Dave stepped in, "We've actually been working on clocks. They're an invention that tells time without having to use a sundial."

   Everyone turned to Dave in slight awe.

   "That's amazing!", Jade exclaimed. 

   "It's not like I'm the one that invented it.", Dave said, looking in the other direction.

   "It's still quite impressive.", Callie told him.

   "Either way," John began, "I think we can arrange something that'll make everyone happy."

   "Great.", Calvin inturrupted flatly, "Is there anything else?"

   Suddenly, Garrett cried out and clutched his head. He hunched forward and started breathing heavily.

   "Good God...", Callie whispered.

   "Not again!", Calvin shouted, obviously realizing the gravity of the situation. This made everyone pay attention, and a lone note rang out from the piano, dissipating into the now completely still air as Jane's finger stopped dead in the middle of a rift. Garrett's breathing slowed, and he rose quietly, smiling maniacally. He then slowly made his way to John, Rose, and Dave as Calvin tried his best to stop Garrett's advances. He was unsuccessful as he began kicking and punching the man who simply continued walking and eventually pushed the boy off, sending him across the room a few feet. He finally reached the steps where Dave quickly jumped in front of John, striking a defensive pose even though he had his sword with him. He didn't want to cause an international incident, after all.

   The maniacal smile was still frozen on Garrett's face and his still bloodshot eyes only added to Dave's terror. But he stayed concrete in his position. When Garrett finally reached him, he put Dave's forearm in a death grip and yanked him off his feet with unbelievable force. Dave heard a pop in his shoulder, followed by a searing pain. He hissed as the burning in his nerves registered in his mind, but he knew he had to keep this guy from his friends. So he brought his foot around and nailed the man in the side. Garrett was not phased. He raised Dave off the ground, then threw him across the room behind him. He landed a few yards away, two feet in front of Callie. He couldn't move his arm, but he found his way to his feet and turned towards Garrett, who stood frozen at the top of the steps, staring into space. Jade darted her eyes from Dave to Garrett and saw Dave begin to advance. She didn't want him getting hurt, and she didn't want anyone to fight. Callie, meanwhile, had finally found her voice and looked up at Garrett, saying, at the exact same time as Jade,

   "Stop!", " _Stoppen!"_

In that second, Dave found himself... frozen. Garrett, subsequently, was lifted from the blackness in his mind. He couldnt move, and his head was in a position where all he was able to look at was the floor. But he knew. He knew exactly what had happened, and he cursed himself for it. Then he heard footsteps and the Witch's voice filled the room.

   "I am not letting either of you move until you promise not to fight.", She declared.

   "Please!", he heard Callie shout. She sounded so broken up... she had been right. How could he take care of them if he couldn't take care of himself? "It isn't his fault!"

   "Shouldn't...", said a low, raspy voice. It took everyone a few seconds to realize it was Garrett speaking, himself included, "Shouldn't. It is..."

   "No.", Said Rose. She had this figured out already, "Whatever this is, it obviously isn't something anyone can control. But I also noticed you came out of it when Jade did... whatever it was she just did. So there just might be a way to fix this."

   "So," Dave added, "whatever just happened wasn't volitionary?"

   "Of course not, you twit!", Calvin retorted, "It's been happening since any of us can remember."

   "As facinating and useful this information is," Jane said, "don't you think you should un-freeze them, Jade?"

   "Oh! Right!", Jade realized, "Umm...  _Gehen."_

   Dave and Garrett finally found themselves able to move, and Bec flashed out of the throne room. Jade sighed.

   " _Doof hund._ I'll get him!"

   "Now...", Callie began, "Shall we get back to buisness?"

   "Absoloutely," John replied, "Jane, if you will..."

   "Certainly.", she obliged, and sat down at the piano and began to play 'Princess of Helium'.


	12. Small Talk

   Rose stopped in the middle of her sentence when everyone heard a knocking at the throne room doors. They had been at this for a while since the... incident with Garrett, and they'd been making a lot of headway. The doors opened and Ms. Paint entered the doorway.

   "Um, I hate to intrude," she said, "but lunch is ready." John perked up at this.

   "All right," He started, "I think we should all take a well-deserved lunch break."

   Jane smoothly brought her rift to an end and stood up.

   "That seems like a great idea.", she agreed.

   "Race you to the dining hall!", Jade shouted, flashing out of the room along with Bec, both of them leaving a pair of green streaks. 

   "HEY!", Calvin screamed after her, dashing out of the throne room. Garrett and Callie ran after him, and Jane went after Jade to chew her out. Dave decided he didn't want to be left out and chased after everyone. Ms. Paint had been lost somewhere amidst the exiting guests, leaving John and Rose alone in the throne room. John started laughing, causing Rose to turn around. Then, much to her surprise, she started laughing too.

   John held out his hand and looked at her with his royal blue eyes. She had never realized just how clear those eyes were, but she couldn't seem to tear hers away, and he strangely didn't seem to mind. She placed her hand in his and he lead her down the stairs to the door. Then he began speaking, lifting Rose from- wait had she spaced out?

   "So how's the sister search going?", he asked. Rose never spaced out, she was always focused. Well, except for this morning, but she had been sleepy.

   "Oh, well I may have found a few leads, but I still can't quite pin her down.", She said. 

   "I'd still be perfectly happy to help. It's the least I can do for you, after how much you've helped me.", he offered.

   "Oh, it's nothing, really," Rose said, "I'm just following my mo- um, the queen's orders." Did she just say that? She never said things like that.

   "Hmm," John replied, smiling. Wow, he had a really nice smile. Rose suddenly realized she had been smiling for the past few seconds. She quickly reined in her mouth and at least succeeded in making the smile smaller. John simply smirked and turned down the hallway.

   "Well, I still appreciate it.", He told her, then his ever-present smile widened, "Now let's get to the dining hall and see what Ms. Paint made before everyone else eats everything." He pulled Rose the rest of the way to the corridor to the dining hall, and Rose suddenly realized they had been holding hands the entire time. As they entered, she quickly slipped her hand out of John's. Everyone was occupied with their own conversations and began sitting down to eat.

   Ms. Paint and the cook had made something of a buffet. There was a salad, a few loaves of bread, and today they had made,

   "Porkchops!", Jade squealed with delight, "My favorite!"

   "I thought you were vegetarian.", Dave said, "You said you ate the vegetables you managed to grow."

   "Oh, Pop pop taught her to hunt before...", Jane started, but her voice trailed off and she ended up staring down at her plate. 

   "And Jane cooked. She's really good at it.", Jade finished for her, "I wonder if these will be as good as her cooking."

   Rose walked over to her seat, not listening to her friends' conversation. She was still a bit dazed from a few moments before. Then she noticed John sitting next to her. Had he done that on purpose? 

   "What about you? What's your favorite food?", he asked. Rose blinked, once again finding herself lost in his eyes.

   "Oh, um, I... really like... seafood, I suppose. It's Lolar's specialty.", She replied, not finding anything else to say.

   "Heh, personally, I believe in dessert first. Nobody else seems to, though.", He said, smiling again. Why couldn't she look away? This probably wasn't proper etiquette. 

   "Dessert?", Jane and Jade asked simultaneously. 

   "Oh, come ON!", Calvin shouted, leaning back in his chair and looking at them in disgust, "Don't tell me you've never even HEARD of dessert?"

   " _Calvin!",_ his sister repremanded him, and he gave her a sidelong glare.

   "Can someone just tell us what it is?", Jane asked, exasperated. She'd hate to see how often they fought at home. 

   "It's probably the best part about eating, is what it is.", Dave told them.

   "I figured that," Jade replied, "But  _was ist es?",_ she paused and evaluated what she had just said, "I mean, what is it?"

   "Well, to answer your question," Callie began, "dessert is... what you get after you finish dinner. It's usually something sweet, like cake or-", but Jade and Jane inturrupted her.

   "Cake?", They asked.

   That was when John burst out laughing. Everyone looked over at him, then Rose started laughing, too. Then Dave, and Jade, and soon everyone was howling. Even Garrett managed a chuckle. When the laughter died down, everyone looked around at each-other, completely forgetting what they had been laughing about. Then Calvin spoke up.

   "Are we going to eat this so that we can GET to dessert?"

   Everyone chuckled at the mention of the word and Rose cleverly added,

   "Only if it's cake."

   This set off another string of laughter. But the only person Rose was concerned with was the boy sitting next to her. He had a really nice laugh.


	13. Fun and Games

   Everyone chatttered and laughed as they exited the dining hall. Jane and Jade were mostly talking about the sundaes they'd had for dessert. It was like eating flavored snow, and it had been delicious! Dave walked silently next to John and listened to him talk about the show he'd seen a few days before. He was pretty enthusiastic about it. Rose trailed after Callie, Calvin, and Garrett thinking about everything that had happened before lunch. She had so many questions swimming through her mind. What was going on with Garrett? What had Jade done, and how had she done it? Where _was_ her sister? Why couldn't she think with John around?

   "So, what's next?", Calvin asked to no one in particular. 

   Rose came out of her deep thought and came up with an answer, "Well, we've covered trade and transportation, plus I'm pretty sure there was something about loans in between. So now, we just need to cover the relations part of diplomatic relations."

   "So," John replied, "we just talk to each-other and have a conversation?"

   "What does that have to do with anything?", Calvin interjected flatly.

   "I think that would be wonderful!", Callie said.

   "Oooh!", Said Jade suddenly, "Let's go to the game room! It's the perfect place to talk and all that!"

   "There's a game room?", Jane asked.

   "Of coure!", said John, "It wouldn't be a proper castle without one!"

   "I call the chess board!", Callie shouted. 

   "Oh, you are so on!", Calvin shot back.

   "I call one of the pool tables!", Jade yelled. She had only just found out about the game and how to play, and she wanted to try it as soon as possible. 

   "Since when can a pool fit on a table?", Jane wondered. 

   "Wow, you have a lot to learn.", Dave told her.

   "I'll teach you to play," John reassured her, "Rose, Garrett, you want to join us?"

   Rose looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "Sure.", and Garrett shrugged, then smiled and nodded. It was a kind of smile that he didn't think had crossed his lips in a long time. 

   "I'll play, too, if there's room.", Dave added.

   "All right," Jade said, "the more the merrier!"

   They all walked down the hall, past the front doors, and to the game room, where the pool tables, chess boards, card games, and lounge corner stood about the room. The postwoman and the questant, who was responsible for border control and making sure none of... whatever lurked in the frozen forrest stayed in the frozen forrest, were sitting at a table playing pickup 21.

   "Hey Perri, Qiana.", John greeted them. They waved over to him and smiled, then went back to their game.

   "You actually let them stay here?", Calvin asked in partial disgust.

   "Of course.", John said, "It's not like it's illegal to play cards or something. Now betting on cards, that's illegal."

   "So you don't play poker here?", Dave inquired curiously. 

   "Oh, we have our own brand of poker here.", John told him, smiling.

   "Marshmallow poker!", Callie and Rose said in unison. They glanced over to each-other. 

   "I see you've done your research.", Rose said to her. 

   "And you as well.", Callie told her.

   "Marshmallow what-now?", Calvin asked impatiently. 

   "Well," John began, "instead of chips, we use marshmallows, and whoever wins, well, you get the idea."

   "That sounds both stupid and boring!", Calvin retorted. 

   "I thought you liked marshmallows.", Callie said to him.

   "I DO, BUT- ",  Calvin began, he stood there fuming for a second before groaning and shouting, "HE DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER MY FIRST QUESTION!"

   "What do you mean?", John questioned. 

   "My question about  _those two!",_ He roared, pointing at Perri and Qiana.

   "What's there to question?", John asked. He was completely bewildered. 

   "Well," Callie said, "it's just that on Lodan, the staff isn't supposed to linger. It's a sort of seen and not heard kind of situation, except you're not supposed to be seen either."

   "But what about Garrett?", Dave asked.

   "Yeah," Jade agreed, "what about him?"

   The three foreigners turned their heads towards the rest of the group like they had just asked what color the sky was.

   "He's our trainer  _and_ the court Jester, both of which require him to be seen.", Callie told them, "Not to mention he basically raised us."

   "The  _what?",_ John asked, snickering.

   "Dad finds him entertaining for no apparent reason.", Calvin scoffed.

   "Um, excuse me.", Jane said. Everyone turned to look at her. "I believe we all came here to play some games?"

   "Yes, that's right.", Rose said, "I remember someone promising Jane and Jade a game of pool."

   "And I still have to beat you at chess!", Calvin shot at Callie.

   "Oh, we'll see about that.", Callie countered walking over to one of the tables.

   "Shall we?", John asked, looking at the rest of the group, "There's just enough pool tables for everyone to have a one-on-one."

   "That sounds great", Dave said, taking Jade's hand. "May I?", he asked.

   Jade blinked then smiled, "You most certainly may!"

   John walked over to Jane. "I believe I promised you a lesson in 8-ball 101?"

   She giggled, "I believe you did."

   Rose felt a bit... disappointed. She couldn't quite figure out why, though. However, she was kind of looking forward to asking Garrett some questions, even if they would probably all have to be yes or no.

   "I'm assuming you know how to play?", she asked him. He smirked in a way that told her he was going to smoke her. "Well, looks like you're on.", she told him smiling back and walking to the unoccupied pool table and setting up the balls.


	14. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later

   "Roooose!", John called from the other side of her door, "I have something to shooow yooouuu!"

   Rose turned in her seat, looking at the unopened door. It was noon and everyone was expecting lunch any minute now, but he seemed extremely excited, so it couldn't be something so trivial, unless he had gotten the cook to make her favorite again, which she doubted, considering how well it had gone over with everyone else last time. The cook just wasn't very experienced with sushi. But she had loved the gesture nonetheless, and she spent the rest of the day... she wanted to find a more professional way of saying, 'floating on air'. She had been trying to talk sense into herself ever since the events two weeks ago, but she seemed to become more and more vulnerable around John, and she couldn't stop herself. Rose got up from her desk and opened her door to see John beaming with anticipation. Rose held back her smile (it was the one thing she had learned to control) and asked,

   "What is it?"

   "You'll have to come with me to see it!", he told her grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hallway. Rose followed, having become used to this, and went with him down the stairs and out the main entrance. The wind pushed at their backs as John dashed down the palace steps with Rose having no choice but to follow. They crossed the street and wound through the buildings, all various shades of blue, ducking under beams and passing bystanders who simply waved, as if John running amok across the capitol was a daily occurrence. Which, little did Rose know, actually had been until John's father fell ill and John became king, but the title still didn't fit him.

   John felt his elation grow more with every step, not just because he wanted Rose to see the poster, but also because he had been inside of the palace for far too long. He was grinning so much his cheeks were beginning to become sore, not that he cared, especially since his hand was positively buzzing as it clasped Rose's wrist. He knew he didn't have to hold onto her every time he took her somewhere or showed her something, but he liked it, and he liked her. He could see how much she cared about everyone and how smart she was. Not to mention she was really pretty, even he could see that much. So he went out of his way to spend time with her, and he was sure this surprise was going to be the perfect thing to brighten up her day. They rounded one last corner and finally got to Casey's.

   Casey's was a very popular tavern that everyone who ever passed through the capitol knew about. Rose had learned about it not too long after she entered the palace. It had a bulletin outside that anyone was welcome to place a notification on. Almost everybody checked it practically every day to see what was new. That was why,

   "What do you think?", John asked Rose once they got there. He was quite out of breath, and so was she. Rose focused her eyes on the poster John was referring to. It said,

**MISSING** **ROUGE**

  * **Name: Roxanne Lalonde**
  * **Blonde hair, rose colored eyes**
  * **13 yrs.**
  * **Any sightings, please report to the palace.**
  * **Rose has been looking for you.**



Rose stood there looking at the poster. Part of her was somewhat agitated that John didn't seem to think she could do this on her own, but there was also the part of her that actually knew he had been trying to help. Then she looked at John's delighted excitement, awaiting her response. The agitated part of her dissolved and Rose found herself smiling back.

   "You did this for me?", she asked. She was actually pretty floored, nobody had even thought to help her with the investigations back in Lolar, and it wasn't like she would've asked for help. Everyone probably had better things to do, and she was expected to put her job first and any extra things second. 

   "Of course!", John exclaimed, "You're my friend, and friends help each-other. That and... I know what it's like... to lose a sibling, and wonder if you'll find them..."

   John looked down at the cobblestones below their feet. It was the first time Rose had seen him look sad, and she didn't like it. Without thinking, Rose walked over to him and wrapped him in her arms. John froze, blinked, and then he felt tears rising to his eyes. He noted somewhere in the back of his mind that he probably would have recovered from the momentary sadness if Rose hadn't hugged him, but he hadn't cried about knowing what had happened to Jake since Jade had told him about it. He hadn't had time, and he'd cried about it plenty when he hadn't known. It wasn't just that though, he noticed, he was also glad that Rose had cared about him enough to give him a hug. He had needed it.

   There wasn't too much foot traffic that day, nobody seemed to do anything on Wednesdays, especially in the fall, so not too many people looked at them, and those that did didn't think much of it. It was like they were hiding in plain sight, and they were perfectly fine with that. Tears were streaking down John's face and landed on Rose's shoulder.

   Rose had been shocked when she felt John's warmth in her arms, she hadn't expected to do that, but she didn't even think about pulling away. Instead, she held him there for a while, enjoying it a little, even though she knew that probably wasn't what she should be thinking. This was serious, what did her crush on John matter?... Wait- what? Rose's heart began to beat faster and she noticed John bringing his arms around her and felt herself being held closer. John started crying harder as he drew Rose nearer. They stood there for a few minutes, or was it seconds? Neither of them was positive, but John finally loosened his grip and they leaned back from each-other.

   "Thank you.", John said.

   "I should be thanking you.", Rose replied. Just then, a high, bubbly voice cut the moment short.

   "John!", said a small girl coming down the steps of the tavern. She had short hair as yellow as corn, like most people who lived in Lowas (except the royal family, which Rose had always found strange), freckles, and a sunshine yellow dress. She wasn't wearing any shoes and looked very happy to see John. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"

   The adolescents blushed and quickly untangled from one another, denying any relationship with the other. John smiled at the little girl, who couldn't be any older than 7, then picked her up and spun her around. She squealed and giggled uncontrollably. Rose smiled at the exchange and tried her best to put the prior moment out of her mind. John put the girl on his shoulders and grinned at Rose.

   "Rose, this is Casey.", He told her, referring to the child perched on his shoulders, "Casey, this is Rose. A  _platonic friend_ of mine who is helping me be a good king."

   Casey giggled, "Hi Rose!"

   "Hello.", Rose replied. She glanced from at the sign for the tavern to the little girl. "Did they name this place after you?"

   John and Casey snickered then said in unison, "No."

   "It's a family name.", John told Rose, "This tavern has been here for years, and they always have at least one person named Casey on staff at all times. Technically speaking, she would be Casey the 12th."

   " _12th?",_ Rose said, slightly awed.

   "Yup," Casey responded proudly, "this place has been around almost as long as Lowas itself! 12 jenrer... genger... nemjerg..."

   "Don't hurt yourself, Casey.", John joked, bouncing her up a bit. Casey giggled.

   "All right, GLUB!"

   "Glub?", Rose queried.

   "It's a thing she got from Felicity.", John told her.

   "Felicity?", Rose was getting more confused.

   "HEY!", Casey cheered suddenly, "Why don't you guys come inside and we can introduce your girlfriend to everyone!"

   "Sh- she's not my girlfriend!", John cried trying to look up at the little girl but to no avail, considering she was in his blind spot, not to mention his farsightedness.

   "And besides...", Rose added having glanced away during John's outburst, "Everyone in the castle is expecting us back for lunch. They probably started without us, or are looking for us."

   Casey's face fell like a sack of hammers, and she pouted her lips and filled her cheeks with air. "Oh, all right.", she said.

   Even though he couldn't see, John knew exactly what her face looked like. He had seen the look so many times before. He reeeaaally didn't want to disappoint her, and he actually wanted to introduce Rose to everyone and say hi for the first time in weeks. The last time he'd seen them had been at the funeral, and that was hardly the time to socialize. So he found himself saying,

   "Well... it's not like I haven't done this before... and Ms. Paint will probably explain everything so... maybe we could stay?"

   Rose looked at him like he was insane, but then she looked up at how Casey's face brightened and thought that everyone could wait a while for them to show up.

   "That sounds like a great idea.", She said, smiling tentatively.

   "Great!", Casey shrieked, "Kameron has been in a bad mood ever since you stopped coming so often.", she told John, leaning forward.

   "Isn't he always in a bad mood?", John asked.

   "Well, this one is worse! Glub!", Casey told him. John laughed, and so did Rose. They all walked inside and Casey had to duck under to doorway to fit. A woman rushed by holding a pitcher and a plate. The place was packed for a weekday, and it wasn't even tourist season. The woman stopped, her long purple hair resting against her back. She was obviously from Lolar, or at least had the genes from someone who was. She backed up and looked at the three children, then beamed broadly at them.

   "JOHN! It's been so long, we were beginning to think we'd never see you here again!", she talked a mile a minute and John just stood there, waiting for her to pause long enough. "Who's this pretty girl you've brought with you?"

   "His giiirrll frriiiieeeeeend!", Casey wedged in before John or Rose could say anything. They made a garbled attempt to discredit the child's claim and the woman just smiled and said,

   "It's nice to see 'ya back, John, I'll get you two lovebirds a table.", She winked at them then waved them over to a wooden booth where John set Casey down. "Casey," The exuberant young woman told her, "We need your help at table 4."

   "Aye aye, Captain Felicity!", Casey obeyed and saluted her, marching off in another direction.

   "Fair seas, first mate Casey!", Felicity called after her and giggled. She then turned to Rose and John and said, "I'll be with you in a moment.", then walked off with the plate and pitcher to service the table she'd been going to in the first place. John smiled across the table at Rose who was looking around the restaurant and trying her best to quell her blush.

   "So how do you like the place?", he asked her. She turned to him and smiled feebly.

   "It's definitely lively.", she returned. There was the constant murmur of other conversations and the clinking of forks and glasses and plates. The smell of food floated from the kitchen on the other side of the restaurant, and the overall atmosphere was warm and inviting. No wonder this place was so popular.

   "I thought you'd like it.", John told her. He picked up a menu and handed it to Rose. "What do you think looks good?"

   "Aren't you going to look through it?", Rose asked.

   "Oh, I always get the same thing, the cream of mushroom soup."

   "I don't think I've ever had anything like that before.", Rose said.

   "You can't be serious? What DO you eat in Lolar?", He asked feigning fake distaste.

   "Oh, mostly seafood and liquor.", said Felicity. John and Rose jumped and turned toward the woman. "My favorite was the salmon and fuchsia wine bake. I kind of miss it. But this isn't about me, this is about what you want. Have you decided?"

   "I'll have my usual, Rose?"

   "Oh, um, I'll have the same.", Rose said nervously.

   "Well, well, well...", said a raspy voice. John looked over to where it had come from and brightened immediately. Rose turned her head to see who it was. There was a man who looked not too much younger than Felicity sitting at a table a few feet away. He had coarse black hair along with pale skin and a few freckles. He looked like he should be in a pub somewhere in Lodan. It was how most of the natives looked, sans the few with platinum blonde hair like Callie. "Took you long enough you sorry excuse for a sovereign. You don't even bother to check in on the well-being of your own citizens. That Rouge you're searching for has done more for the state of this place than you, your chump-ness."

   "Kameron, is that the greeting you give to your ruler?", John said, smiling immensely. Rose considered it a bit odd that he'd be so comfortable and open around the man, considering he looked to be somewhere around 25 or 26. But she was more interested in the comment he had made about Roxanne.

   "What did you say about a Rouge?", she asked him.

   "Hm?", Kameron said, looking at her, "Oh, you must be Rose. You know, you look a lot like her. Yeah, she came in here a while back, I'd say about three weeks. Real flirt, that Roxy, wouldn't stop staring at Romeo. She ordered a margarita, which Casey gave her, not understanding the concept of adult beverages, and she proceeded to get drunk off her a-," He stretched out the syllable while Felicity gave him a practical death glare, then finally finished the word, "aassssets and yanked me over to tell me why she was here and that I, quote, 'sholdund tail Ross', unquote."

   "Why?", Rose exclaimed brightening. This could be the lead she needed. "Why is she here, what is it?"

   "Well, I'd be breaking my promise if I told you, now wouldn't I?", Kameron told her smirking.

   John thought for a second, then said, "Technically, she told you not to 'tail Ross', have you been tailing any Rosses lately?"

   "Of course not, do I look like a stalker to you?", Kameron insisted, "All right, all right, I'll tell you, but you've gotta tell me something, too."

   "What's that?", Rose challenged.

   "Do you know who was in that coach from Lodan that passed by two weeks ago?", He was dead serious when he said it, and had completely dropped the belligerent air.

   "I believe the lady asked a question first.", John said, looking slightly disturbed by the sudden third degree. He knew Kameron was from Lodan, which Rose had deduced on her own by now, but this was completely unexpected.

   "All right, you're right. She said that she wanted to help, which I guess meant stop crime or whatever, considering the utility belt she was wearing."

   Rose felt like she'd been slammed into a brick wall. Why hadn't she thought of that? Was she really that dense?

   "Now, it's your turn.", Kameron said.

   "Okay," John obliged, "The prince and princess came here with their trainer/nanny/...court jester insane guy and had picked up Jade's sister-oh my gosh you all have to meet Jade and everyone-.. on the way."

   "Two of them?", Kameron whispered to himself. Rose had heard him.

   "Two of whom?", She interrogated.

   "Oh dear, this is bad.", Kameron muttered, disregarding her query, "This is not good..."

   "What's so 'not good' about it?", John asked.

   Kameron finally snapped out of it. "I- it's nothing. What are all their names?"

   "Well," John began, deciding not to pry, "the princess's name is Callie, and the prince's name-

   "Hold it," Kameron interrupted, "they aren't royalty."

   "What do you mean?", Rose inqured slightly nervously. She didn't like the idea of living with some sort of impostors.

   "In case you've forgotten, Lodan is a dictatorship.", Kameron told them, getting annoyed by John's usual ineptitude and Rose's adoption of his habits. "The only position of any power is the actual dictator, and that would be Lord English. Until he bites the dust, which believe me is the one thing everyone wants, his children are just kids who happen to have a shot at ruling once he's dead."

   "Oh, so... what would we call them?", John asked.

   " _BY THEIR NAMES, YOU FFF-",_ Felicity gave him another glare, " _REAKING DIM-WHIT!_ You were just at the boy."

   "Oh, right!", John said. Rose let out a relieved sigh. "His name's Calvin, they're twins you know, they look almost exactly alike, except Callie has this snow white hair and she keeps it shorter than her brother's, which doesn't really make much sense when you think about it."

   John glanced over at the man who was now giving him the most irked, exasperated, and antagonistic look he had seen in a while. Conversations with Kameron always had him looking like this at some point. So John decided it was best he moved on before he embarrassed himself in front of Rose.

   "Aaanyway, the insane trainer guy I was talking about's name is Garrett-"

   "Wait, say that name again.", Kameron cut him off.

   "Uhh, Garrett?", John said.

   Kameron walked over and looked John right in the eye. "Describe him in absolute and complete detail.", He told him.

   "Umm... he has this long, wild black hair that's sorta like yours. He's a bit pale and doesn't sleep much. He's tall and lanky, and really powerful."

   "That and... and...", Rose was about to add in Garrett's outburst but thought better of it.

   "What? What is it? I need to know, _what is it?_ ", Kameron practically begged her as he spun around to look at Rose.

   "Why do you want to know?", she demanded warily.

   "Why do you care about your sister?", He asked her like she was the one acting insane.

   "Kameron," Felicity stepped in, "what exactly is this all about?"

   Kameron spun around and pointed indictively at the slightly older woman. " **DID I ASK YOU?!?!** ", He roared at her. A hush came over the tavern as Kameron's voice reverberated across the room. Enraged expression slowly subsiding, he backed away from Felicity, who had a shocked, slightly fearful expression frozen on her face. Kameron looked around quickly before dashing out the back door with his head down.

   "I'll... get your order.", Felicity said in a daze as a murmur began growing in the tavern once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, I was suffering a bit of writer's block, and it's been a bit crazy these past two weeks for me.


	15. Under Your Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in the castle.

   Jade groaned and slammed the huge magic tome shut. This was taking forever! She felt like she had to keep reading, but it had been two weeks and she hadn't gotten through so much as a quarter of her spellbook. She wanted to help Garrett, she really did, but she needed someone to help _her_ , not that that was an option. Jade was the only one in the entire kingdom, quite possibly the world, who was fluent enough in Magic Language to easily read through the book, and even then it wasn't too easy.

   She needed to take a break, or her brain might explode! Then she heard a knock on her door. 

   "Come in.", She said, setting her book down on her bed. The door opened and Dave stood in the doorway. Jade brightened and hopped up from the comforter she had been sitting on like it was a snowbank, not nearly as soft as freshly fallen snow, but definitely warmer. She flounced across the room and tackled him with a hug. She had been cooped up in her room for the past few hours without anyone to talk to, and she had somehow become insanely lonely. He stood there and let her hug him before she leaned back and beamed up at him.

   "So what brings you here?", she asked brightly. Wow, she was beautiful. Dave gave her his own smile back.

   "I could hear you groaning from my room.", He told her.

   "Oh, was I really that loud?", Jade asked anxiously. 

   "Maybe," Dave said, trying his best not to hurt her feelings, "but I have the feeling you need some help."

   "How'd you guess?", She said, smiling playfully.

   "A knight has a certain intuition for things like these.", He proclaimed, playing along.

   "I see," Jade giggled, "rescuing the damsel in distress and riding off into the sunset!"

   "Why of course, milady.", Dave replied, bowing and holding his hand out for her to take. Jade obliged and when Dave straightened out she inquired,

   "Wherever shall we go my brave knight?"

   "Wherever the day shall take us, my darling.", He returned. He may have been enjoying this more genuinely than he let on. Dave led Jade down the hallway to the stairs. He had no idea where he was taking her, but he was sure an opportunity would present itself. 

   They passed by the game room where Callie and Calvin were arguing over chess. Again. Jade didn't stop him, so he kept walking until he reached the castle courtyard. It looked nice enough during the day, but if it were nighttime, the area would've seemed almost graceful and serene in and of itself. Dave finally slowed down and sat Jade down on a bench, still holding onto her hand. He didn't want to let go.

   "What a lovely garden.", Jade said flamboyantly, "Ths perfect place to receive your reward for saving the sorceress from the wicked clutches of the curse of boredom."

   Dave looked down at her inquisitively then asked, "Whatever do you mean, oh magical maiden?" 

   Jade smirked up at him then pulled him down next to her. She would never tell anyone, but he was probably her favorite out of all her new friends. He was like a cute little turtle that she wanted to get out of it's shell. And from what she could tell, it was working. Dave almost looked a little nervous, but it was hard to tell. He had a killer poker face, something everyone had learned the hard way during a game of marshmallow poker.

   "This.", Jade finally replied, leaning in close and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He essentially froze right next to her and seemed to stare off into the distance. _Had she done that? She couldnt've just done that._ Thoughts raced through Dave's head at lightning speed as he tried to process what had just happened. Jade stared intently at him as he remained frozen.

   "Umm... Dave?", she probed, trying to see of she could snap him out of it. Dave blinked and looked directly into her eyes. They stayed like that for some time, locked in each-others' gaze, neither wanting to break away. The only time Jade had seen a crimson that true was during a few choice sunsets she had seen in her lifetime. Dave looked at her eyes through the lenses. They magnified every detail perfectly and he studied each one of them. Eventually, though, his eyes began to hurt, so he reached up with his free hand and removed her glasses. 

   Now it was Jade's turn to blink. Dave looked just slightly blurry, considering he was about two inches away from her immediate range of sight, so Jade decided to move closer, in order to continue looking into his eyes. Dave noticed Jade leaning in more and did the same. They could practically feel each-others' breath as they stared at one another a while longer. Dave felt some strange tug at his heart and he began to move even closer. Jade felt something similar for reasons she just couldn't explain. Then suddenly, they noticed their eyes closing as they became closer and closer.

   Jade realized with a start a warm, slightly rough sensation on her lips. Her eyes flew open and she noticed Dave was awfully close. She blinked a few times and what was happening finally registered in her mind. She yanked her head away quickly and backed up to the other end of the bench. She couldn't tell what Dave's expression was, considering she didn't have her glasses, but she was decently sure it would be mostly blank.

   Dave sat there on the other side of the bench, still holding Jade's glasses. He was shocked by what had just happened. Had he just kissed Jade? Had she kissed him back? Jade's hand was over her mouth. Dave glanced down at the lenses in his hand. He straightened them out using his now empty other hand and scooted over to Jade. He noticed she was blushing madly and smiled a bit. He didn't think anybody could look that cute.

   "Here.", he said, and slid the glasses onto her face, tucking the wires behind her ears.

   Her hand fell away from her face and she adjusted the frames. "Th- Thank you.", she replied weakly, looking down at the wooden boards that made up the bench. Then she noticed a hand enclosing hers, she looked up and saw that Dave had been looking at her intently. This, of course, made her face turn pink once again, but this time she didn't look away. Dave smirked mischievously then said,

   "My lovely sorceress, I do believe I've fallen under your spell."

   Now it was Jade's turn to freeze up. What did he mean by that? Was he saying what she thought he was saying? But before she could ask any questions or respond in any way, Dave quickly leaned in and kissed her! Jade became slightly more rigid as he took her other hand. She didn't have anywhere else to go, but then she slowly realized she didn't want to go anywhere else. Jade leaned into Dave's kiss and they stayed like that for a while. Then out of some periphery senses, Dave noticed sounds like footsteps. He eased himself away from Jade and looked over his shoulder. It may have been selfish, but he didn't want to share the moment with anyone... except Jade, of course.

   Jane was marching towards them with urgency. When she finally got there, she freaked out.

   "Where were you two?!?", she screeched, "First John and Rose disappear without a trace, and then I have to go find you two! What were you even doing?!!"

   There was an awkward silence as Jane stood there awaiting their answer. Then she finally noticed their hands. She blinked a few times then walked over and detached them from one another.

   "All righty, lets get one thing straight.", Jane began, "I don't want my sister", She told them, swinging her head over towards Dave, "or any of our new friends", she continued glancing over at Jade, "getting a broken heart. So, you two are going to be very,  _veeerrrryyy_ careful. Understood?"

   "Yes ma'm.", Dave and Jade said in unison.

   "Very well.", Jane said, "Now let's see if we can't track down the other two lovebirds."


	16. Questions

   Kameron ran out the door and through the streets, keeping his head down and not caring who he rammed into. He didn't know where he was running, and he didn't care. What was wrong with him? It ran through his mind on a hamster wheel, as if repeating itself would somehow yield an answer if it remained constantly redundant.  _Looks like you're going insane, Kameron._ He thought to himself.It was a quote in a book he'd read once, "The definition of insanity is repeating the same thing over and over and expecting a different result."

   Both the thoughts continued racing through his mind, like they were trying to beat each-other. He couldn't take it, and he had to stop running. When he did, he looked up and saw the castle, as if he was supposed to end up here. His legs went weak, and he found himself on the ground, staring at the cobblestones.

   Kameron stayed like that for the longest time, at least what he thought was the longest time. He wasn't quite sure if he was insane or not. After a while, he heard a door open. He looked up and saw three kids, about John's age, exiting the castle. One of them, a girl with long black hair and... some sort of... goggles, noticed him sitting there and scared him half to death when she appeared right in front of him in a green flash.

   "Is something wrong?", she asked.

   "What the-", was all Kameron could manage to say. Another one of them, a boy with blonde hair, rushed down the stairs to the girl.

   "Jade, I don't think you should go terrifying random passerby.", he told her, chuckling.

   "Your'e darn right you shouldn't.", Kameron snarled at her. She seemed hurt.

   "I-I'm sorry I just wanted to help.", Jade said.

   "Well, I don't happen to need your help.", Kameron told her gruffly, "In fact, I was just leaving."

   Kameron stood up and turned back towards Casey's. He was going to have some apologizing to do. But before he could leave the kids behind, Jade said,

   "Well, if you see John, tell him we're looking for him!"

   Kameron stopped and turned, "You mean that idiot seriously didn't tell you where he was going?"

   "What's that supposed to mean?", The boy inquired suspiciously.

   "Come on," Kameron beckoned them over, "I was just going back. I'm guessing Rose went missing too?"

   "All right," Said the third kid. She looked similar to Jade, if Jade was about 16 with much shorter hair and didn't wear... whatever those were on her face. "how do you know our friends' names?"

   Kameron sighed. "I'll tell you on the way, now come on before John gets another idea of where to take his 'new girlfriend' as Casey put it."

   "Good grief.", said the girl, "It's like everyone is getting together lately."

   They began walking, but Jade spoke up before Kameron could begin.

   "Wait, what's your name?"

   "Kameron. Kameron Vantas. You?"

   "Oh!", she said, "I'm Jadabelle Harlington, and this is my sister Janet."

   "Everyone calls us Jade and Jane, though.", Jane piped up. "It actually gets kind of confusing, since they sound so similar."

   "And I'm Dave Stridell.", said the boy.

   "Well, Jade, Jane, and Dave, John brought Rose over to Casey's, probably to show her that dumb poster he set up, and they sat down to order something the last time I checked."

   "Did you come all this way just to tell us?", Dave asked. Kameron fell silent the finally said,

   "No..."

   "Why then?", Jane prodded.

   "It doesn't matter why!", Kameron hollered, "The point is I didn't kidnap him for ransom or something, so you can stop looking at me like that!", he directed that last part more towards Dave. They walked in silence for a few seconds before Jade asked,

   "What poster?"

   "A wanted poster.", Kameron told her, turning the corner, "Rose has been looking for her sister, but you probably knew that, and John decided to help. Casey caught them in a 'passionate embrace' in front of the bulletin board before using her baby blues to get them inside."

   "Awww," said Jade, "how romantic!"

   "You call it romantic, I call it repulsive."

   "Well, they both start with the same letter.", Dave joked, smirking. Jade chuckled and Jane held one in.

   "The point is we're about halfway there by now and I'd very much appreciate it if you would stop acting like children.", Kameron told them.

   "But we are children.", said Dave, "How old are you anyway?"

   "Grrr, 26.", Kameron answered, "What about you?"

   "Oooh! Dave and I are 13!", Jade chimed in.

   "And I'm 16.", Jane said.

   "Well, seeing as I am obviously older than all of you," Kameron began, "I am in charge until we get to Casey's and I can hand that position over to Felicity, and since I am in charge, my first order is no more questions."

   "Who's Felicity?", Jade asked.

   Kameron tensed then spun around to look at her. "I SAID NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

   "Oh, I get it.", Jane chimed in, "She's your giirrll frriiieeeendd!"

   "SHE'S NOT- SHe's not... she's not my girlfriend.", Kameron told her giving her something akin to Felicity's death glare.

   "Who is she then?", Dave probed.

   "Guess what?", Kameron snapped, flipping his head towards Dave. "I believe I remember telling everyone to stop asking questions. Therefore this conversation is no longer about that particular topic!"

   "So what is it about?", Dave asked. Jade and Jane tried (and failed) to hold in their laughter as Kameron began to fume.

   "THAT'S IT!", He screamed at the top of his lungs. Kameron stormed off ahead of them and swiftly turned the corner.

   "Oh dear...", Said Jane.

   "Kameron, wait!", Jade shouted, running after him. Dave went after them. As the other three turned the corner, they saw Kameron enter a tavern. As the children entered, they all silently filed away in their minds that this was probably Casey's, but they really didn't care. Jade found Kameron and flashed right in front of him. He jumped back and a few people looked up from what they were doing. But no one had noticed where exactly the green streak of light had come from, no one except for,

   "Guys!", John called over from his booth with Rose. He looked over at Kameron and smiled knowingly, he knew he'd come back eventually. Jade looked up at Kameron.

   "Look, I'm sorry, we're all new here and we were all really concerned about John, we just wanted to know what was going on, and Dave was trying to lighten the mood... I think...", she told him. Kameron sighed.

   "It's no big deal, I actually have some apologizing to do myself.", He said. He silently turned around and headed for the kitchen. Jade watched him go through the door and smiled to herself. She then turned to where she had heard John calling to them. Jane had already made her way over and looked like she was about to chew them out. Dave, meanwhile, had made his way to her and took her hand. A tingly feeling shot up Jade's arm and forced her to smile a bit wider, then she said,

   "I think we should save those two from the thorough talking-to that Jane is going to give them."

   "Agreed.", Dave said and they started walking towards the table as Jane began her rant.


	17. Answers (But mostly more questions)

   Calvin and Callie were at a stalemate. They both stared at the board not knowing what to do. They sat in silence, because if either of them spoke, it was likely the other would shout at them for making them lose their train of thought, then flip over the board, ending the game. But before one of them found a way to exit the impasse, Ms. Paint dashed into the room.

   "Oh, thank goodness!", She said, a bit out of breath, "I was afraid you had disappeared, too!"

   "What do you mean?", Callie asked.

   "Well, I had just finished helping the cook make lunch," Ms. Paint explained, "and I was about to get Johnathan, but I looked everywhere and couldn't find him. I couldn't find Rose either, and I thought I saw Jade, Jane, and Dave in the courtyard, but when I went to check, they weren't there anymore! Thank goodness at least you three didn't disappear on me."

   "Three?...", the twins asked in unison, then slowly turned their heads to see Garrett meticulously setting up some pool balls in perfect order. He glanced up for a second, then continued setting up the balls. It would have been quite jarring if he had started his game in the middle of their stalemate, though what concerned the twins more was the fact that they hadn't noticed him enter. He was frighteningly commendable at skulking. Ms. Paint, not noticing the twins' surprise, pondered her own quandary for a bit then lit up. She quickly puttered over to Garrett and smiled a bit nervously.

   "Um, excuse me Mr..."

   "Makara.", Callie and Calvin said, once again, in unison. Their eyes twitched to each-others and they stared at one another for a bit as Ms. Paint continued.

   "Yes, Makara. I need your help. See, I'm really worried about the kids, but then I think about how John is and I know it probably isn't that big a deal, and I really shouldn't cause a panic by sending out the guards..."

   As Ms. Paint continued talking, Calvin asked Callie, "How much power does this woman have? I mean, she can send out the entire royal guard on a search mission, a maid wouldn't be able to do that in Lodan."

   "That might be a question for John, or maybe you should ask her yourself. I'm sure she'd give you a straight answer."

   "A straight answer?", Calvin intoned, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Why, whatever is that? Could it be an answer that  _doesn't_  involve dodgy vagueness or silently giving you the cold shoulder."

   "Yeah," Said Callie, deciding to roll with it and not point out how obnoxious he was being. "those are pretty hard to come by in Lodan, but I hear they give them out quite freely here. Like the winnings from a marshmallow poker game."

   They hadn't been listening to Ms. Paint, but they noticed she had stopped talking and Garrett gave her a nod. He walked out the door and patted their heads on the way out. Ms. Paint walked over and told them to stay inside the castle. Then she looked at their game, moved one of Callie's pieces and did the same with one of Calvin's.

   "There you go.", she said pleasantly and walked out of the room. The twins stared at the board for a while. How had she done that?

   "Who  _is_  she?", they asked one another as they planned out strategies in their heads.

///

   Garrett exited the Castle and made his way down the steps. He scanned the surrounding area. This was a big city, but Ms. Paint had given him all the information he needed. He dashed down the road and around the corner, past the bulletin board and into Casey's, all in two or three minutes. He easily found the booth where the kids were sitting and began to walk over.

   "And then she-", John continued as everyone listened to his story. He noticed a strange... feeling like someone was watching him, so he turned around and jumped a little when he saw the silent man standing behind him. He was never going to get used to the way Garrett appeared out of nowhere like that. "Oh, hi Garrett."

   Garrett nodded then looked at all the rest of the children sitting around the table. He tilted his head towards the door in a 'Come With Me' gesture and Jane suddenly lit up with alarm.

   "Oh dear, did we cause a disturbance?", She asked. Garrett nodded, then tilted his head towards the door again.

   John began to stand, when he stopped and realized something.

   "Oh! Garrett, there's someone here you have to meet!", He exclaimed, and beckoned him over to the kitchen. Garrett stood there staring after him. He wasn't comfortable around all these new people in such a crowded place, and he sure as heck didn't want to cause a scene when John seemed to want to introduce him to someone this important. Rose noticed Garrett's hesitation and got up from her seat. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

   "I get the feeling you'll really want to meet this person," she told him, "they seem to have been looking for you."

   That's odd, who would be looking for someone like him? Just then, the kitchen door opened and out stepped... no... no, it couldn't be. Hardly anyone found a way out of Lodan, how had he gotten all the way here? Most people only made it to Lolar. How...?

   Suddenly, Kameron noticed the pair of dusty purple eyes staring at him and froze up. Was he dreaming? He looked around and noticed John eagerly darting his eyes between the two. He couldn't have... Kameron looked back up at Garrett's eyes and slowly began walking towards him. Garrett began doing the same. Soon they were only inches from each-other. They stared. And stared. And stared. Kameron reached out his hand to touch Garrett's shoulder, as if it were just an insane figment of his mutant imagination. Garrett's pulse ran through Kameron's bloodstream and shook him to his core. His breathing became harsh and tears began rising to his eyes. He then grabbed his old friend and hung on for dear life.

   Garrett was hit with the sudden realization that this wasn't some kind of lucid dream. That Kameron was here, and he was real... and he was safe. He moved his much skinnier, much longer arms around the man and rested his chin on Kameron's head. Kameron squeezed his eyes shut tightly and pressed his face against Garrett's chest. Crying was not the thing to be doing right now. Crying was never the thing to do. But a few bright red tears escaped from his eyes anyway. Thankfully, Garrett's shirt was dark, so nobody would notice the color pigment later... hopefully. He was just happy to see Garrett again. He'd been afraid he might never get to.

   Rose, John, their friends, and about half the restaurant watched the exchange and collectively smiled. Kameron pulled away and quickly wiped his tears, making sure nobody saw. He looked up at Garrett who smiled silently. He had always had that tangible silence about him, it was one of the things Kameron had liked about him for some reason. Garrett's expression changed and his eyes darted around the crowded tavern. He dropped his arms from around Kameron and immediately regretted that decision. Something about Kameron made him feel... safer. He'd never been able to explain it, but his heart began to beat much faster once he lost contact with him. He spun his head around to the rest of the kids and waved them over to the door. They all obliged and stood up, walking off. All except Rose, who lingered, still smiling.

   The whole exchange made her think of her sister. It made her miss her... Rose looked down, as if the wood on the floor might be useful for future reference. John noticed how sad she looked and walked over. He put his arm around her shoulders and whispered,

   "We'll find her."

   Rose's heart began to ache. She turned towards John and smiled.

   "Thank you.", she said, and took his hand, leading him out the door. Garrett turned to take one last look at Kameron, smiled, then turned to leave. Kameron stood there and watched as his best (and possibly only) friend in all of Das Medium opened the door, but before Garrett could leave, Kameron held out his hand,

   "Wait!", He called. Garrett stopped and looked over. "I- I missed you.", Kameron told him. Garrett sat on the words for a few seconds then smiled and quietly closed the door, leaving the crowded (and slightly terrifying) restaurant behind him.


	18. Thinking Back

   Calvin and Callie were deep into their match now, dancing around each-other in a pinnacle of expert strategy. They were so absorbed in their game, they didn't notice the front doors opening a few halls down. The other kids were buzzing with their conversation, and Garrett led them in silently. He didn't even attempt to disturb Callie and Calvin's match, and he didn't bother leading the others to the dining hall, as they had eaten lunch at Casey's. Instead, he led them to Ms. Paint who smiled brightly, thanked him, and went on to tell the kids how worried she'd been.

   Garrett left her to it, and walked off to finish setting up his pool game. As he began setting up the balls again, he started thinking of Kameron. Kameron was one of the last things he remembered, before The Blackout that had ended with him inside the castle with his new responsibilities. Things got hazy from time to time, but he remembered some of it... He had abandoned his home when his father hadn't come back from sea, and made his way to the capitol where his brother, Keenan, lived, and where he'd be able to do something besides sitting around being useless.

   He'd found Kameron sitting behind a theater in a beat-up sweater, just staring at the ground. They had... some kind of conversation... Garrett had gleaned that Kameron was alone, just like him, even though Kameron didn't tell him much about it. So... Garrett thought he'd made a promise. Not that he could remember what it was. They found somewhere they could stay, but then The Blackout happened, and Kameron wasn't there. Instead it was... his brother. But he was different. He couldn't speak, but more importantly, he was cold and distant, and Garrett hated him for it. Keenan wan't like this, noting felt safe anymore. He hated all of it, and he wanted Kameron back. But he couldn't tell anyone, because that was when his speaking problem began. Ever since then, not even his own mind felt safe.

   When he'd been told what he had to do, and realized the conditions under which he had to do it, he flew into an absolute and inconsolable rage. Not even Keenan could stop his mad rampage. He screamed, he toppled tables, he smashed any and everything, he clawed and kicked, and he broke doors down. As this was happening, however, he had entered the nursery, where the kids were. Bashing in the door had woken both of them, and they began crying. They couldn't have been more than a few months old at the time, and seeing them somehow gave Garrett pause. They looked small, and scared. Just like he felt. He slowly walked over took each one of them out of their cribs.

   Calvin was kicking and fussing and all around being incredibly unpleasant, Callie looked up at Garrett as her wails started to lessen, and eventually, so did Calvin's. He'd looked down at them silently, not knowing what to do next. After a few seconds, he began to rock them. Calvin protested the movement at first, but eventually he settled down and both of them fell asleep again in just a few minutes. Garrett very carefully placed them back in their cribs and sat down in the chair a few feet away. He heard footsteps and quickly got up to see who it was. Apparently, he had been followed throughout his rampage and the three guards, plus Keenan and a woman introduced to him later as Damara (quite the odd name he thought), had finally caught up to him. He intercepted them and put his finger over his mouth, pointing towards the nursery.

   As Garrett thought about this, he glanced over at the now grown children that he had sworn to take care of and keep safe, and he remembered that he couldn't keep them safe from each-other. It was one of the very few things that made him incredibly sad. That and thinking he would never see Kameron again. But he had seen Kameron, and it had made him happier than he had been in the longest time. He finally set the cue ball down on the felt and readied to strike. Then he started thinking of Rose. She'd been looking for her sister for almost as long as Kameron had been looking for him. He felt like he needed to help her, especially since she had been kind enough to try and help him. He wondered what would come of it. The cue ball glided across the green fabric and struck the triangle of balls and they went flying everywhere.


	19. Taste For Adventure

   John stood there as Ms. Paint fretted over everyone. He felt kind of bad about making her worry, but then he thought of Rose... and Kameron... and Garrett. He figured he could feel a little less guilty for now, knowing the events that happened afterwords. Ms. Paint eventually wrapped up her speech and left them to whatever they were going to be doing. John turned to go to his room when Rose grabbed hold of his hand and stopped him.

   "Hey, um, John?", She asked, darting her eyes about.

   "Yeah, Rose?", He replied.

   "I was wondering if... you might want to go back to Casey's sometime? To... check up on everyone and see if anyone's seen Roxy?"

   John smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

   "Sure, I'll go."

   Their exchange hadn't gone unnoticed and Jade giggled while Dave simply raised his eyebrow. Jane, meanwhile, looked between the four and felt a little... empty. She walked inside and went to the throne room, where the grand piano was. She set her fingers on the keys, then started playing a random song that her fingers seemed to play on their own. It took her a few measures to realize she was playing A Taste For Adventure. She stopped mid-rift and stared at the keys. She had tried to teach Jake this song. It had been Pop Pop's favorite. Her eyes started to get misty and a few tears fell onto the pristine white keys. Why'd they have to leave? Why did they have to have their... their taste for adventure.

   Jane balled her fists and began to sob. Her spine suddenly wasn't strong enough to hold her up and she leaned forward onto the instrument. The piano made a discorded cacophony as all the keys came together to make the most piteous, ear-raking sound Jane had ever heard. Well, aside from the wail she let out once the noise had subsided. Her shoulders shuddered as she began to cry harder, and she didn't notice the numerous footsteps coming from the hallway.

   Everyone flooded into the throne room. John, Rose, Jade, and Dave came in, followed by Callie, Calvin, and Garrett. Jade saw her sister and quickly zapped next to her.

   "Are you okay? We heard you screaming.", She then noticed how Jane's shoulders were shaking and the sobs coming from her. "Jane? What's wrong?"

   Everyone else had made it to the piano and looked at Jane with concern. Well, okay, Calvin was more miffed that her wailing had disturbed his chess match, but everyone else was worried about her. Jane sniffed and lifted her head from the piano. Her face was wet and her eyes were red.

   "Ugh," said Calvin, "you look awful."

   Callie whacked his shoulder and gave him her best death glare. It should be noted that said death glare would make a grown man shrivel back and never do whatever had deserved such a look EVER. AGAIN. But, since this was Calvin, all it managed to do was get him to roll his eyes and shut up.

   "I- I'm sorry," Jane told them, not making eye contact with anyone, "it's nothing."

   "I don't think you would start wailing at the top of your lungs over nothing.", John said. Jane looked down at the keys again. How could she tell them? Especially when he was standing there. Rose thought for a few seconds, then asked,

   "What were you playing?"

   This got Jane crying again, and Jade realized what was going on. Rose took a step back, not expecting that reaction. Callie stepped forward and put her hand on Jane's shoulder.

   "It's fine.", she told her, "You don't need to say anything." Jade looked at her sister, then said something she hadn't been expecting to say.

   "Yes, you do." Everyone turned their heads towards Jade like she was insane. She continued to speak, "You can't keep things in forever. And if you won't tell them... then I will."

   Jane looked up at her younger sister, then forced a small half smile.

   "You're right.", She said. Jane straightened out and turned to face everyone. "As you may or may not know, our grandfather... died when we were little, and I took care of Jade after he did. The song I... tried to play... was his favorite. And... Jake agreed. I tried to teach him, but he wanted to explore the forest. I just... I...", she started weeping again, and Callie and Jade hugged her. Calvin rolled his eyes in disgust and watched as Rose went up to hug Jane, too. Then John, then Dave. Garrett took a few steps forward, but seemed to think better of it.

   In the center of it all, Jane's tears had stopped. She looked around at everyone and found herself smiling. Tears started coming to her eyes once again, but she didn't want to worry anyone, so she just smiled. She felt like maybe she was ready to say something.

   "Um, John, could I maybe talk to you... alone?", She asked. Everyone backed up a bit and John stepped forward.

   "Uh, sure, why?", he asked.

   "I'll tell you once everyone leaves.", She said, looking down. Jade smiled knowingly, then stood up and led everyone out. Once the doors closed, Jane looked up at John, and he looked back with the same confused look Jake would get sometimes. She grinned and said,

   "You look just like him."

   "Jade said that, too.", He told her, "Was that really all?"

   "No, no. I was just wondering... Do you think... he would've liked me?"

   "Huh?"

   Jane quickly darted her eyes down to the floor, "I was just thinking- nevermind."

   John walked towards her and smiled in almost the same way Jake looked. Except there was some basic difference that Jane couldn't put her finger on.

   "I think you two would've been good for each-other.", he told her. Jane blinked, then realized she was going to cry again.

   "Aw, don't cry.", John told her, "Nothing's your fault, he just had this... insane taste for adventure.", his last words seemed sad, and Jane could tell he was even more hurt than she was. She didn't want to drag up any bad memories, so she stopped her tears as quickly as she could, then looked up at John.

   "You know, that was the song I was playing just now, A Taste For Adventure. You know it?"

   "No, I can't say I do. You wouldn't mind teaching me, would you?"

   Jane beamed up at him. "I'd be delighted."


	20. A Basket of Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

   Roxy strolled down the sidewalk with her hood up. She was headed to Casey's to get something to eat (and possibly drink). She also wanted to check the bulletin for any goings on she could help with, but she stopped dead when she read the wanted poster.

   "Oh no.", she mumbled to herself. She bolted in the opposite direction, keeping her hood down. Why would Rose be looking for her? There was something desperately wrong with this. What if she was mad? Was that why she came to Lowas? To find Roxy and... do... something? What if she went to jail? There was definitely no way she would be helping anyone from a jail cell.

   Roxy kept running until she got home. Or... as home as an abandoned apartment nobody seemed to care about could be. She sat down in a corner that was covered in light from outside. Not direct sunlight, considering the omnipresent covering of clouds in the sky, but enough to make her eyes hurt when looking out the skylight responsible. What should she do?

   "What am I gonna do?", she asked the stray cat that had been living there with her kittens before Roxy came. Mutie, as Roxy had named her, simply purred and rubbed her face against Roxy's leg, the snowy fur that made up white patches above her eyes going this way and that. A cat's life must be so easy. Then, from under the floorboards, she heard a mew, and, from a hole in the wood, out popped a small, 2 month old kitten head.

   "Hey there, Frigglish.", she said, smiling at the little black fuzzball, who promptly bounded out of the hole and curled up next to Roxy's hip. There were more mews and the other four kittens squeezed out of the little hole. There was Jaspers, who looked like he was wearing a cute little suit, thanks to the grey fur around his torso and front legs. Roxy had named him after the cat Rose had because of this, she wondered how he was doing, wondered if he still wore that suit that Karen had made for him. Then... the other three. She hadn't figured out names for them yet.

   The other boy was a pure white color, one of the girls looked almost exactly like Mutie, and the other looked like Jaspers, except she was a girl, which was the only way to tell them apart. Suddenly, Roxy had an idea. She shot to her feet, disturbing Frigglish and Mutie. She then dashed across the dusty room, away form the  ~~sun~~ light shaft and towards a basket she had taken with her from Lolar, the floorboards creaking in protest.

   Roxy then picked up each of the three unnamed kittens and carefully placed them inside the basket. Their squirmy, fluffy bodies fitting perfectly inside. She then set the basket down next to her journal and pulled out a blank page. She took her pen and began to write. She hoped Rose wouldn't think she was being a jerk. When she finished, she looked down at the paper, slightly miffed, and began fixing her spelling mistakes. Ink was really infuriating sometimes. 

   When she finished, she folded it up and slid the paper underneath the little felines' paws at the bottom of the basket. The white one situated himself on the paper like the pompus tomcat that he was. Roxy rolled her eyes at him, then turned her head to the other three cats. 

   "I'll be back. Take care of them for me, Mutie." 

   "Meow.", was the cat's response, and Roxy took it as a yes.

   "Kay, bye.", she told them, and left through the hole in the wall. 

   Roxy made her way down the back alleyways, making sure she wasn't noticed. She got to the castle and tried her best to be discreet going up the steps. She checked to make sure the kittens were all still in the basket, then quickly knocked on the door as hard and fast as she could. She waited two seconds before setting down the basket and quickly dashing away to some nearby bushes.

   Two more seconds later, the castle door opened, and out stepped a woman with light blonde hair tied back with a creamy white handkerchief. She wore bright, blue and pink clothes and had fair skin and a bit of a dainty look about her. The woman looked from side to side and didn't notice Roxy huddled behind the bushes, making sure not to be seen, even though she seemed to have a natural gift for it as is.

   Ms. Paint looked down, having heard small mews coming from the basket she just now noticed. Underneath one of the kittens seemed to be a peice of paper. She picked up the basket and slipped the note from underneath the little white ball of fluff, and read the words on the front. ' _To Rose_ ', it said. It was a bit odd, but the handwriting looked official, and she had overheard Rose talking about her cat at home. Maybe it was a gift. 

   Roxy sighed in relief when the woman took the basket inside. She hoped Rose would like them, they were the first friends she'd made when she came here. She then realized that her first friends being cats was kind of pathetic. She decided not to dwell on it and went back to her humble abode.


	21. Names, Names, Names

   Rose was sitting on her bed, reading a book, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it, half expecting to see Jade or Dave, since John never knocked. She wasn't all that surprised to see Ms. Paint, however she was surprised to see the note and the basket of... were those kittens?

   "This... appeared in front of the castle for you.", Ms. Paint said. That was strange. Who would leave a basket of kittens on the front step of a castle for her? Maybe the note would explain. Rose took the basket along with the note and thanked Ms. Paint, who smiled and left her to her new fuzzy friends. Rose closed the door and opened the note. ' _To Rose'_ Why did the handwriting look... vaguely familiar. 

    _I found these little guys when I moved ~~her~~ , but I ~~couldn~~ find names for them. I was ~~hopipng~~ you ~~woud~~. Find them ~~nams~~ , I mean. Enjoy!_

_here        couldn't                                           hoping         would                names_

_You're                                                                                                             ~Roxy_

_P.S. ~~Your~~ not mad, are you?_

Rose stared at the paper, completely stunned. Why was her sister suddenly contacting her like this? Was it even her sister? For all she knew, It could be some kind of joke. But if it were her sister, that would explain why the handwriting looked so familiar. She then noticed the mews coming from the basket in her hand. Rose looked down at the assortment of furry felines and smiled. Whether or not this was a joke, she had some kittens to take care of, and name, apparently. So she took the note and the kittens and headed to John's room. She knocked on the door, which opened in less than a second. Rose had to dodge out of the way from the onslaught of incoming wood and blinked once she was safely out of the way. 

   John thought it hadn't been a good idea to open the door so quickly. For one thing, he had almost smacked the door right into Rose's face, and for another, it was probably not very king-like of him to jump at the possibility that a girl he liked wanted to talk to him. Not to mention the basket of little kittens on her arm. Wait, basket of what?

   "What's with the, um...", he began. 

   "Basket full of tiny felis catus?", Rose finished for him.

   "Yes, those were the exact words I was going to say."

   "I don't really know. This note says it's from... my sister..."

   " _What?"_ , John asked, surprised.

   "I don't know.", Rose said, "It could be a practical joke or something, but why would someone send me kittens to name as a joke?"

   "Well, if it is a joke, it's a pretty adorable one."

   "It could have something to do with the wanted poster you put up, and then there's also this last part that just doesn't make any sense."

   Rose showed John the P.S. and he studied it for a few seconds.

   "Maybe she's nervous.", John suggested, "You haven't seen each-other in years, and maybe she thinks you're mad at her for disappearing."

   That had never crossed Rose's mind in all the years she'd searched for Roxy. Why would Roxy jump to a conclusion like that?

   "I suppose that makes sense.", Rose conceded, "It might also be partially due to the fact that we put up a wanted poster."

   "Oh... I made her feel like a criminal, didn't I?", John said, looking down.

   "Well, we don't know that.", Rose said. There was that sad look again.

   "But it must've scared her out of her whits! I feel awful."

   Rose still hated that look on his face. It was only the second time she'd seen it, but she knew she never wanted to see it again. She wanted to think of something to make him smile again. Then she remembered she had a basket full of kittens. She took one out at random and held it up to him.

   "Don't do that.", she told him, "You're making the kittens sad."

   The kitten rubbed... her? Yes, her face up against his cheek, the little white ovals above her eyes disappeared against his skin. John snickered and took the kitten into his hands. Rose grinned, relieved that John was smiling again. He really did have the best smile.

   "Well, we still need to name these little guys, don't we?", John offered, "We should get everyone to help."

   "That sounds like a grand idea.", Rose replied.

   They walked down the hall and to Jade's room, where she and Dave were looking through her spellbook. Or, more accurately, Jade was looking through her spellbook and Dave was keeping her company, offering her an extra opinion on anything she might begin to think about aloud, which she did a lot. He didn't say anything about it, though. He was guilty of doing things like that from time to time as well. When they heard the knock on the door, they got up from the huddle of comforters they had made for themselves, which was a little difficult, considering they had gotten considerably tangled up inside of them. They were not prepared for what they saw.

   Rose and John stood there as Jade and Dave took them in. Rose couldn't help but notice the lump of bedding on the floor behind them.

   "So...," Dave began.

   "What's with the cute little fluff balls?", Jade finished.

   "They showed up in the front of the castle addressed to me.", Rose explained, "And when I read the letter, it said they were from my sister."

   "Seriously?", Dave asked.

   Jade gasped and said, "Really?"

   "Yeah," said John, "and she wants us to name them, too. It should be pretty fun."

   "Aww.", said Jade, "We should get everyone else in on this.

   She had flashed out before anyone could blink. Jade went down the stairs and around some corners until she got to Jane's room. She enthusiastically knocked on the door and waited for her sister to open up. When Jane opened the door, she raised her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation from her sister.

   "Come to the throne room, I'll get everyone else there.", Was all she said before she flashed away.

   Jane rolled her eyes and made her way to the throne room, where John, Dave, and Jade were standing around with kittens, and Rose was holding a basket and a letter. What was going on here?

   "Jane!", Jade exclaimed, "You can help us name these kittens!"

   "Name... the kittens?", Jane queried.

   "Yeah," said Dave, "apparently Rose's sister sent them."

   "Really?"

   "That's what the letter says,", Rose told her, holding it out. Jane took the letter and read over it.

   "Why would you be mad?", she wondered.

   "It's just an assumption she seems to have come to.", Rose replied.

   "Well, anyway," said John, "now that you're here, we can start naming these guys."

   Jane looked over the assortment of felines and began to think.

   "Hmm...", she said.

   Dave held up the cat he was holding. It was all black, and remained completely still. "I think this one should be Sprite."

   "Sprite?", everyone asked.

   "It seems to fit. She's all small and flexible."

   "It is kinda cute.", Jade agreed.

   "All right, henceforth, she shall be known as Sprite.", Said Rose.

   "One down, two to go!", said John, "Let's see...", he studied his kitten carefully as she stretched out her paws like she wanted to hug him. "Trixy! Trixy sounds nice. What do you think, Rose."

   "It sounds an awful lot like Roxy.", She remarked, raising her eyebrow.

   "Well, um, I just figured, since Roxy gave them to us. This one also found a way to wriggle out of my hands, kind of like some sorta trickster. So, Trixy."

   "I like it.", she said. John beamed, seeming relieved that Rose approved.

   "Me too.", Said Jane.

   "All right," Jade proclaimed, "so we have Sprite, Trixy, and...", she considered the white cat in her hands for a while as he squirmed about, like he didn't want to be there. "Snowbank?"

   " _Snowbank?"_ , Everyone asked.

   "Well, he's white like a snowbank.", she said.

   "I just doesn't sound like a proper name for a cat.", said Jane.

   "How about Lil Bec?", Dave offered.

   "Huh?", Jade and Jane said, turning to him.

   "Well, he's the same color as Bec."

   "But Bec is a dog, and he had weird zappy powers.", Said Rose, "Where is Bec anyway?"

   "He disappears for long periods from time to time.", Jane explained, "We have no idea where he goes off to."

   "Interesting.", John said, "Hm, how about Cream?"

   "I don't think that would fit him all that well.", Rose commented.

   "Yeah.", Jade agreed, "OW!", she shouted as the kitten bit her hand and she dropped him. He landed gracefully on his feet and pranced over to the piano. He looked up at the stool before  _flashing up onto it._ Everyone stared at him for a while.

   "You guys just saw what I just saw, right?", John asked.

   "Yes...", Said Dave.

   The kitten stretched himself out and his paws found a way to the keys. He brought them down on one of the keys and a note rang out.

   "G flat...", Jane and John said in unison.

   "Wait a minute...", Jane mumbled. "G flat... GCat!"

   "What?", everyone asked turning to her.

   "GCat. It's like a cat pun for G flat.", she explained, "It can also be an abbreviation for God Cat."

   "Oh, I see.", Said Rose. She thought about it for a few seconds then said, "I think it's perfect."

   "Yeah," Dave complied, "it sounds right."

   "I like it.", Jade concurred.

   "Then it's settled!", John announced, "We have Sprite, Trixy, and GCat!"

   GCat hefted himself onto the piano and walked up and down the keys playing a constant melody.

   "Is that...", Jane began.

   "Yep, it's Coursing,", John said as GCat continued to play.


	22. Setting Things Straight

   Callie slowly opened her eyes to look out at the brightening sky outside the window. She still had yet to see a sunrise, but John said if she did she would not be disappointed. She hoped he was right. She stretched and got out of bed. She wondered what the new kittens were doing. These types of trivial things floated into her mind in the early mornings. The post dawn air drifted in through the window and cooled Callie's skin. This was one of her favorite parts of the morning. It was strange, but she was rather opposed to having company for moments like this. It was nice to just be alone with her thoughts, she didn't get to do it often back in Lodan.

   The birds outside tweeted, somehow going unseen, like every morning. Callie picked up her brush to go through her snowy locks. Things had been inordinately peaceful since they left home. She didn't expect it to last, though. It was one of the things she had learned from living in Lodan, nothing lasts for long, but it does take on patterns. She just wanted to make sure she enjoyed this while it did last. Once she finished brushing through her hair, (which didn't take long at all, considering how short it was) Callie walked out her door and made her way to the game room to play a game of solitaire. She was surprisingly good at it, considering the only game she played much before coming here was chess.

   As she set up the cards, Callie heard a familiar whistle coming down the hall. She leaned her head to see out the door and smiled brightly.

   "Good morning, Perry!", She called. The postwoman paused her cheerful tune and looked over at Callie.

   "Oh, good morning.", the woman replied, she seemed to ponder something for a second, then her face lit up as she remembered what it was. "Oh! By the way, you and Calvin have a letter. All the way from Lohac, apparently."

   It was most likely from their parents. Callie supposed she should've expected this, but it had caught her off guard, nonetheless.

   "Oh, really?", Callie said, standing to take the letter, "What is it about?"

   "Well, that I would not know.", Perry returned with a knowing smile.

   "Oh, yes, of course. The postwoman's code of honor."

   Perry adhered to this with almost startling dependency. Even though it wasn't really written anywhere or demanded that she do it. Callie had to admire her for it. But at the moment, her mind was on the letter.

   "Well, thank you.", Callie told her, "I should probably wait for Calvin to wake up before opening it, as much as my curiosity is killing me."

   "All right," Said Perry, "see you around, Callie."

   "You too."

   Callie continued with her game of solitaire, wondering what could possibly be in that letter.

///

   Calvin glared at his ceiling. It was probably late morning, around 10 or 11. He hated waking up. There was always annoying sleep in his eyes, he was usually having a really good dream when his subconscious decided he needed to wake up, and his skin felt like it had acquired a coating of cobwebs overnight. But he couldn't just lay in bed all day. That would be spectacularly boring. So, Calvin forced himself into a sitting position and hefted himself out of bed. He shuffled out the door and downstairs to the game room, the one and only interesting room in the castle.

   He found Jade and Dave playing pool together, and Callie and Jane playing Go Fish. Or was that War? Calvin was too tired to care. Callie noticed him coming in and lit up.

   "Oh, Calvin, you'll never guess what happened this morning.", she said.

   "You didn't stop being an annoying, twee nit whit?", he offered begrudgingly, "Oh wait, nevermind, that's a universal constant."

   "Very funny.", she said flatly, "We actually got a letter from mom and dad."

   This caught Calvin's attention. Finally, something vaguely interesting happening.

   "What does it say?", he asked.

   "Well, I figured I'd wait until you got up to read it.", She replied.

   "All right, then give it to me.", Calvin demanded. He was becoming irked by these shenanigans.

   "Fine.", Callie said, holding it out to him. He snatched it from her hand and tore the seal without a second glance. He skimmed over it then shoved it back to her.

   "They want us in Lohac. I don't know what for and I don't care. These blues everywhere were starting to get old, anyway."

   Callie paused as she was about to lay down a card. Their parents wanted them in Lohac? Why? She set down her deck and picked up the letter, reading through it more thoroughly than her brother. The gist of it was the prince spontaneously wanted to meet them and he wouldn't negotiate unless they came. He also wanted to pass on a message that Dave should come back, too. It was quite the odd request, but she remembered Dave saying Dirk was known for those. Maybe he was just toying with everyone, or maybe his curiosity was getting the better of him and he really did want to meet them. She wasn't sure. But she knew she had to tell everyone.

   "Dave.", she called across the room. Dave straightened out from the shot he'd just taken and looked over.

   "Yes?", he asked.

   "Your brother wants you in Lohac, and he also apparently wants to meet Calvin and I."

   Dave stared blankly across the room, not quite knowing how to respond to that.

   "Oooh!", Jade exclaimed, suddenly, "Can Jane and I go, too? I want to know what Lohac looks like."

   "Umm...", Callie said.

   "Why don't we wrangle everyone in the throne room so you guys can break the news?", Jane offered.

   "Yes!", Callie agreed, "That is the perfect idea!"

   "All right, I'll get everyone!", Jade exclaimed, and flashed out of the room. 

   "I really wish she wouldn't do that.", Jane sighed, and got up from the card table, setting down her deck.

///

   Everyone stood in the throne room, listening to Callie read off the letter.

   "... and we'd also like to mention that the prince has also requested the presence of his brother at the same time you arrive. That is all, and we will see you soon."

   "Seems a bit... official.", said John.

   "Well, yes.", Callie replied, "It's a summons, of course it's official."

   "But it's from your parents, why would they be so...", he began, trying to find the right word.

   "Distant?", Callie, Calvin, and, surprisingly, Dave all said in unison. The twins looked at Dave, and Dave looked back. There was quite a bit of silence for some time before Jade spoke up.

   "I want to go too!"

   "I don't think that's a good idea.", said Jane, "This is a diplomatic interaction, I don't think-"

   "I doubt it has anything to do with diplomacy.", Dave interrupted, "My brother likes to mess with peoples' heads from time to time. It's his way of keeping things interesting. Or, one of them."

   "If I know anything about him, he would probably love it if we all came over.", John added.

   "I'd personally love to meet him.", Rose said.

   "Oh yeah, you never leave Lolar, do you?", John said.

   "No, not really. I had never thought I was missing much...", Rose's voice trailed off like she wanted to add something more. Then her face suddenly changed expressions and she said, "What about Roxy?"

   "What about me?", said a voice from the entrance. Everyone jumped and turned to see a girl that was about their age (well, not Jane or Garrett's ages) standing with all the kittens in her arms plus two more miniature felines and a full grown cat flanking her.

   Roxy looked out at the array of people in the throne room. The throne room back in Lolar was hardly ever this lively. Her eyes locked on the face that looked almost eerily similar to the one she saw in the mirror, then began to walk forward with Mutie, Frigglish, and Jaspers following. The collars on the rest of the kittens jangled as Roxy came closer to Rose. Rose was frozen in place, not at all knowing what to do. When Roxy got to her, they looked at each-other blankly. Then Roxy spontaneously smirked brightly at her sister and said,

   "Sprite, Trixy, and GCat?"

   "I didn't have much input on any of it, these jokers came up with them.", Rose was amazed at how naturally she spoke. This was the first time they'd spoken in years, and they were having a conversation about cat names.

   "Well, I would like you to meet Frigglish," Roxy began, gesturing down towards the little black kitten, "Jaspers," she continued, pointing at the other kitten that looked like he was wearing a little grey suit, "and Mutie.", Roxy finished, pointing to the cat that looked like Trixy.

   "Oh, good grief," Calvin suddenly yelled from across the room, "more obnoxious furballs!"

   Callie jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a scalding look. Rose and Roxy didn't pay it much mind.

   "I'm sorry.", said Roxy, "I didn't want you to worry, I just wanted to help and-"

   "It's okay.", Rose told her, "I only wanted to see my sister again. I'm just glad you're safe."

   Roxy's smile became shaky, and she ended up dropping the kittens and put her arms around Rose. Rose returned the gesture as Roxy started crying. Rose stared at the ground as the felines settled around the two. Roxy was here. She was here... and she was crying. Rose felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes and realized that... she hadn't cried over her sister once. She wasn't prepared for the sudden onslaught of emotion... she didn't know what to do with it. So she just started crying. They stayed like that for a bit, and everyone in the throne room looked on silently.

   John smiled. He was glad Rose was happy. Part of him wished he could see Jake one last time, but that was as unlikely as it was impossible. For now, all he could do was feel happy for Rose, and that was really one of the only things he wanted to do. Aside from... other things...

   Garrett thought this was probably something like what he and Kameron looked like the other day. Then his mind registered something. If they were going to Lohac, and he couldn't tell Kameron where he was going, Kameron might get the wrong idea. And Garrett still had questions he wanted to ask, not that he could ask them. What was going to happen?

   Rose finally leaned away from Roxy and they looked at each-other and smiled. Then Roxy began to laugh, and Rose took up the cue. John let out an involuntary snicker, then started laughing as well. This set off a chain of laughter that released the extra tension in the room. Well, all the extra tension except Garrett's. He was still thinking about Kameron. He knew if he didn't say anything, they'd leave and he wouldn't even get to say goodbye. Kameron deserved that at least. But there was still more Garrett wanted to ask and tell him. So, he gathered all of his thoughts and took a deep breath, trying his best to keep his tongue in check.

   "Wait."

   The laughter had died down as Garrett had been working up his nerve, so everyone heard him clearly. But nobody, sans Roxy, could believe it. Everybody turned to stared at him tensely. Roxy didn't know why everyone looked so serious, but the strain in Garrett's voice was deeply unsettling on some basic level. He sounded so... scared. It made Roxy nervous.

   "Kameron."

   Garrett didn't want to risk another syllable, and hoped the words would suffice. Callie, Calvin, and Roxy all looked at him with deeply confused faces, and everyone else... okay, everyone else was a little confused, too, but Callie, Calvin, and Roxy especially.

   "What about Kameron?", John asked.

   Garrett tensed and looked as though he would bolt from the room any second. Callie knew that look well. He always got that way when he wanted badly to answer something, but was too afraid of what he might say.

   "Well," Callie began, trying to direct the immediate attention away from Garrett. But before she could finish, Calvin finished for her.

   "Who's Kameron?"

   "That was actually something I was wondering, too.", Roxy tossed in.

   "Oh," said John, "well, Kameron is a guy I know who knows Garrett. He was the guy you met at Casey's, remember, Roxy?"

   "No.", said Roxy, flushing a slight pink and looking down at her feet, "I may or may not have... gotten drunk."

   "Yes, Kameron told us about that.", Rose smirked.

   "Well, he works at Casey's, and apparently, he and Garrett are pretty good friends, from what I've gathered."

   "But, how can that be?", Callie asked, "Garrett's never left Lodan before now, how would he know someone all the way in Lowas?"

   "Oh, well...", John's voice trailed off. He was afraid of what might happen if they knew Kameron had fled the country. He knew nobody was supposed to leave.

   "Maybe Kameron left Lodan.", Roxy suggested. It hit her a few seconds too late exactly what she'd said and all she could do was facepalm. She couldn't believe she had spent the first six years of her life learning this stuff and it had completely voided her mind in the subsequent six.

   "But nobody's  _supposed_ to leave, you twit.", Calvin retorted.

   "And besides," Said Callie, trying to piece together how it was even possible for anybody to leave Lodan, "it's practically impossible to leave the country. It would take not only an expert strategist, but also completely impeccable luck and strength."

   "But, why?", asked Jane. She had no idea what was going on, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

   "Have you been living under a rock your entire life?", Calvin affronted, sending her a scorching glare.

   "Actually," Jade shot over, annoyed, "it was a hollow tree in the middle of a frozen wasteland."

   "That's actually part of the reason why Lodan is so impenetrable, while at the same time, being completely inescapable.", Dave informed them, "If that frozen wasteland wasn't there, not only would it be easier to leave, but it would also be easier to contact people there. Like you three, for example.", he continued, gesturing to Callie, Calvin, and Garrett, "You couldn't send any forewarning of your arrival because of the lack of postal connection."

   Everyone stood in silence for a bit, just staring at Dave.

   "What?", he asked, "I can't say intelligent things from time to time?"

   Jade flashed over, startling Roxy, whose hand somehow immediately found Rose's, and took Dave's hand.

   "Of course not.", said Jade, then she thought a bit more about her choice of syntax before correcting herself, "I mean, of course you can. You actually don't do it enough.", she then gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled when she noticed his expression. It was some sort of mix between completely astonished, and unbelievably elated. He got control of his face and smiled back at Jade.

   "Maybe I should do it more, then.", Dave said. He moved his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Jade blushed, but stayed next to him.

   "Ugh, my eyes!", Calvin squalled. Callie jabbed him in the ribs once again and turned to Jane.

   "Yes, there is what Dave said, and also the fact that the citizens aren't allowed to leave. I never understood why, but I'm sure I will when I-", but Calvin cut her off.

   " _If_ you."

   "Yes,  _if_ I assume the throne. There are guards and fences and walls along all of the borders, and the one road that leads around the fr- I mean, Lofaf has not only uninhabitable conditions for the long journey, but also is the most strongly guarded exit. The guards are heavily armed and trained and, as far as I know, are intelligent and merciless."

   "Woah.", breathed Jane and Jade.

   "It is impressive.", Calvin crooned, "The first time I found out, I couldn't think of anything else for days. Mostly on how to improve it. It isn't nearly deadly enough."

   Callie rolled her eyes in disgust and looked over at John.

   "I just don't understand how they could know each-other. It's simply impossible to leave."

   John wanted more than anything to leave it at that and say they just met. But he couldn't think of a valid excuse, and Garrett looked like he really wanted to see Kameron. So... he told the truth.

   "Well, there must be some breach in the system or whatever happened, because that's exactly what Kameron did. He won't tell me how, but he escaped, and he made his way here."

   There was a heavy silence that blanketed the throne room. Nobody seemed to know how to process all the information. The silence lasted a long, long time. They very well could have been there until someone found them if Roxy hadn't spoken up.

   "Well, however they know each-other, it's obvious Garrett wants to see him. We'll figure out the details as we get there, but right now, I vote we go to Casey's. I'm getting kind of hungry, anyway."

   "I second that motion.", said Rose.

   "Third!", John shouted.

   "Oooh! Fourth!", Jade clamored.

   "I guess we're going.", said Dave. "Care to join us?", he asked looking over at Jane, Callie, Calvin, and Garrett. Garrett nodded and immediately began walking towards the door. Callie shrugged, going after him, with everyone else following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a while with the next chapter. It should come out by the end of May. So, think of this as a hiatus of sorts. Sorry!
> 
> Okay, so it's past the end of May, and I'm sorry, school only just ended and I only just got freed up, and even then, I'm going to be going to camp (not sleep-away, I'll be able to write when I get home) and the next chapter is hella long! So it should be out about halfway through June. Just thought you should know, thanks so much for even reading in the first place! I really like this one.


	23. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, like I said earlier, is suuuuper looonng. So be prepared for a lot of reading.

   Everyone entered Casey's with a basic idea of what was going on. John scanned the area for Kameron, who he found waiting on a table next to the back window. Wait, was that who he thought it was? John quickly made his way over with everyone else following. Sure enough, there was Nancy and her friends. Nancy was making lovey dovey eyes at Kameron, like she always did, and Kameron was trying to get away as fast as possible. John knew Kameron wasn't trying to be rude or anything, he just reeeaaally didn't like awkward situations. John tapped Kameron's shoulder, who turned around and jumped when he saw the large crowd of people.

   "Hi, Kameron.", John said. He tilted his head and looked at the three ladies sitting at the round table. "Hi Nancy, Layla, Mandy."

   "Hi there, John.", Nancy replied.

   "However are you doing!", Mandy practically shouted. She had always been really loud since she lost her hearing.

   "Nice to see ya.", Said Layla.

   "Do you guys need to be seated?", Kameron asked.

   "Well, actually," Jade began, "what we really need is to talk to you."

   "Huh?"

   "Well, technically, Garrett needs to talk to you.", John elaborated, "But we all came along because... because of... reasons."

   "And those reasons would be...", Kameron prompted. The children stood in silence for a few seconds before Calvin got fed up and went and said it.

   "Because he can't talk! Random things end up coming out of his mouth, and he can hardly get a full sentence to make any sense. I don't think I've even heard him say a full sentence!"

   "Calvin!", Callie reprimanded.

   "What? We were going to have to tell him eventually."

   "Well, you could've been a little less rude while doing it!"

   "Okay, okay," Roxy stood between the two feuding siblings, "we get it, Calvin's a jerk, and Garrett can't talk for the time being. I don't think this is the best time."

   "Anyway," Rose interloped, "that's why we're all here. Garrett wanted to tell you something, but... well, you know."

   "Not to mention, everyone wanted lunch.", Jane added.

   Kameron stood there silently processing the new information. His eyes went randomly around the group until they rested on Garrett. Kameron walked up to him and looked him directly in the eye.

   "Is that why you disappeared?"

   Garrett looked surprised. Then his features relaxed into a slightly more somber face than his usual passive expression. He shook his head and drew his eyebrows together, like he wanted to explain something, but didn't know how.

   "All right," said a voice. Everyone turned and saw a man with tan skin and chocolaty brown hair with red streaks riddled throughout. Kameron stiffened while everyone but John, Roxy, and Nancy's group wondered who this person was. "what is going on here?"

   "Romeo! I didn't see you the other week when I was here!", John blurted.

   "That's interesting, but it doesn't explain what's going on.", Romeo replied.

   "Oooh! Oooh! I wanna tell him!", Nancy shouted. Despite her age, Nancy was more of a 24-going-on-12-year-old.

   "... Sure?", Dave said.

   "Okay, so I was ordering when John walked up with his friends here, and they said this Garrett guy over here wanted to talk to Kameron, but he can't because... I don't know, they didn't explain it very well. This kid over here," She babbled, pointing to Calvin, "said random things just come out of his mouth, which is kind of how I feel sometimes, but the point is, then Kameron walked on over to Garrett and said something about him disappearing, though I didn't get that. Then Garrett shook his head and then you walked over and asked 'What's going on?' and, here we are!"

   "Is she always this much of a blithering ninny?", Calvin asked, turning to John. Nancy withered back and just about everyone standing there glared at Calvin inculpatingly.

   "O... kay...", Said Romeo, "Well, if you're going to talk to Kameron, you're going to have to sit at a table- or... two tables, I guess, and order something. I can't have you loitering at the restaurant, then I'd be a terrible manager."

   "Great, I'm starving!", Jade yawped. She flashed over to the biggest unoccupied table, getting the attention of some of the patrons and scaring Romeo, Nancy, and her friends. The rest of the group took it in stride and sat at the table. Kameron and Romeo had to bring over a second table to make sure everyone fit, and once everyone was situated, Kameron passed out the menus.

   "So, now that we're in a proper setting," Kameron began, "what do you want to drink and why do you need to talk to me?"

   "Do you have apple juice this time of day?", Dave asked.

   "I guess.", Kameron answered.

   "I'll have my usual.", said Roxy.

   "No, you won't.",, Kameron told her.

   "Aww, fine, I'll have some milk."

   "Great, anyone else, or do you just want to get stuck with water?"

   Everyone ordered their drinks, and Felicity called Kameron over to another table before anyone could answer his second question. He had a strange sinking feeling he just couldn't identify as he went about making sure the other patrons got serviced. Meanwhile, Nancy's group had picked up a conversation with some of the people in John's.

   "So, what brings you here?", Layla asked them.

   "Um, besides what... Nancy, was it?", Nancy nodded, "Just summarized five seconds ago, you mean?", Roxy asked.

   "Yeah, like, what are all these foreigners doing in out quaint lil' country all of the sudden."

   "All of  _a_ sudden.", Jane corrected.

   "Looks like the Grammar Cherub decided to make an appearance.", Dave remarked. Jade gave him a mixed look, not knowing whether she should ask him what that joke was referencing or just tell him not to joke about her sister.

   "If you think that's what a Grammar Cherub acts like," Roxy conated, pointing at Rose, "then this one is definitely Lord Grammar."

   Everyone except Jade, Jane, and Rose snickered, and Jade really wanted to know what was so hilarious about this.

   "All right, someone tell me exactly what is so funny, or I'll... stop time or something, I don't know what these weird zappy powers do.", Jade wasn't all that good at being threatening.

   "Also," Mandy added, "I know it's a non-sequitur, but if everyone could raise their hands when they talk so I can follow the conversation, that would be nice, I hardly got that joke!"

   Everyone turned to her, most of them a bit confused, until Nancy explained.

   "She's deaf, but she's a really good lip-reader. It would make it a lot easier for her to know what everyone's saying if you guys would raise your hands so she doesn't have to scope you out, because this group is... pretty big."

   "Oh, of course!", Callie said, raising her hand, "I'm terribly sorry, I'll try to remember to make it easier for you."

   "Why, thank you!", said Mandy.

   "You're very welcome.", Callie smiled. It was small and almost delicate, but also filled with pure, undiluted joy.

   "NOW will someone explain the joke?", Jade asked.

   "First," Layla began, lifting her palm, "you forgot to raise your hand. Second, you really don't get it? I thought everyone knew that one."

   "We... may or may not have grown up somewhere in the middle of a frozen wasteland?", Jane informed the three women, holding up her own hand.

   "Oooh," Layla was intrigued, "interesting table partners, I'm listening."   {*little end note*}

   "I think someone should answer Jade's question first.", Dave suggested, noticing the increasingly miffed expression on Jade's face.

   "Why don't you do that while I tell Layla about Lofaf.", Jane proposed.

   "Okay.", Dave agreed, turning to Jade, who looked considerably less agitated. "So, you know how Lodan is all strict and everything."

   "Yes...", said Jade, not understanding how this connected to the joke.

   "Well, um, the soldiers there, they're called Cherubs, and you know about Lord English by now, right? I mean, of course you do.", he was stumbling over his words a little and trying to get what he was saying to sound right. But he was getting nervous, and he had no clue why. He suddenly felt like he had to sound smarter than this. His brother had no trouble doing that, so why was he getting all tongue tied?

   "Well, umm, it's supposed to be a joke. The whole thing with Lodan being... strict... and...", Dave trailed off and let his eyes drift over to the table, suddenly becoming fascinated with the dark polished wood.

   Jade was desperately confused now, but she noticed how Dave was starting to look uncomfortable. If she was being honest with herself, he actually looked really cute, but she could tell he was becoming quite self-conscious. Jade smiled then tried to piece together what he'd meant.

   "So... The Cherubs are some sort of grammar crusaders because Lord English is strict about that sort of thing?"

   Dave looked up at her and smiled. Then he started laughing. This caught the attention of the others, who shrugged it off and returned to their previous occupations. When Dave stopped laughing, he looked up to see Jade smiling at him. He smiled back and finally pulled a reasonable response together. 

   "No, that's not it. See, the soldiers are called Cherubs and Lord English sets all the rules. It's sort of like an exaggeration, the joke I mean. When you call someone a Grammar Cherub, it's basically saying they will sort through any and everything they hear or read for little grammar errors and feel this need to correct them, and if you're really a stickler about it, at least one person is going to start calling you Lord Grammar."

   "Oooh," Jade realized, "pffhahaha, that actually is pretty funny."

   "See?", said Dave.

   As everyone was chatting, Kameron came back to the table with everyone's drinks. He took their orders for food and finally asked,

   "All right, now will you please tell me what Garrett wants to talk about?"

   Everyone tensed, knowing things were getting serious.

   "Well," John started, "we're all going to Lohac because Dirk is being pretentious again, and Garrett wanted to say goodbye, so you wouldn't worry or anything. I think there's a little more to it, and you might want to try having an actual conversation with him, but that's the gist of it, he wanted to properly say goodbye."

   Kameron looked over at Garrett who silently met his gaze. Kameron knew it was perfectly possible he would regret asking, but he had to.

   "Why can't you tell me yourself? You were always silent a lot of the time, but you weren't completely incapable of iteration."

   "Itter- what now?", Calvin impeded.

   "Iteration, or iterate.", Callie told him, "It means to say something."

   "Then why didn't he just 'iterate'  _that?"_ , Calvin demanded impudently.

   "My brother kind of conditioned me with it...", Kameron said bitterly, trailing off.

   "Wait a minute!", Roxy suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone by surprise, "I knew it! You  _are_ related to Kim!"

   "What the- how do you-"

   "But he said he had a  _brother,_ " John said, "Kim is a girl's name."

   "That always bugged him.", Rose, Roxy, and Kameron said at the same time. They all looked at each-other and Rose and Roxy snickered.

   "What kind of an idiot names a boy Kim?", Calvin scoffed. This suddenly made Kameron angry.

   "THE KIND OF IDIOT WHO GETS RUN THROUGH BY A SWORD FOR HIS CHILDREN! AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU IGNORANT LITTLE PRICK, KIM MEANS CHIEF, SO THAT IDIOT ACTUALLY PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO WHAT HE WOULD NAME HIS CHILD! WHAT'S YOUR NAME SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

   Calvin had been waiting for an opportunity to rage at something, so he got up from his chair and gladly jumped in.

   "WELL WHAT ABOUT  _YOUR_  NAME, MISTER EARDRUM-BUSTER!? IT ISN'T EVEN CREATIVE! WHAT KIND OF BRAINDEAD BLOCKHEAD CAN'T EVEN CHOOSE DIFFERENT LETTERS TO START HIS CHILDRENS' NAMES?"

   "WELL, LAST TIME I CHECKED-", but before Kameron could finish, someone suddenly appeared between the two. Upon closer inspection, both of them realized it was Garrett. How he'd gotten there was anyone's guess, but the look on his face was pained, and it immediately broke Kameron's heart. Calvin looked up at Garrett, irked that he hadn't even fully gotten started yet. Callie pulled her brother back into his seat and looked up at Kameron.

   "I'm sorry, he just has no concern for others' feelings."

   "HEY!", Calvin shouted, "He started it!"

   "Enough."

   Everyone jumped, knowing immediately it was Garrett who'd said it. Kameron stood there silently. He couldn't say anything. What was there to say?

    _I should apologize._

   It ran through his mind but his vocal chords rendered themselves useless. John's, however, did not.

   "I, uhh, think we may want to settle down, so Romeo doesn't have to kick us out."

   "Yeah.", Jade agreed, "And anyone who starts up another kind of a fracas get's The Cooldown."

   This was what Jade had named her spell that caused people to freeze. She'd thought the name was brilliant, while a handful of people just thought it was ridiculous.

   "Well...", Kameron said, finding his voice, "I'll go put in your order."

   He walked off, leaving everyone wondering what to do next. Garrett quickly filed back to his seat, and everyone looked at each-other. Everyone except Nancy, who just stared after Kameron until he entered the kitchen. She frowned, then mumbled,

   "Poor Kameron."

   "What do you mean?!", Mandy asked her, she was the only one who noticed what Nancy had said.

   "Well didn't you he-", Nancy stopped short when she realized Kameron had had his back to Mandy the entire time, so she couldn't read his lips, and of course she couldn't hear him.

   "I mean, well, he said that... he said his father got run through by a sword. I don't know if everyone was really listening, considering people don't usually pick apart arguments as far as I know, but... it's still sad."

   Contrary to Nancy's presumptions, however, Rose, Dave, and Roxy were running through what had been said in their minds. Rose had put together most of the picture as to what had happened and why. Obviously, Kameron didn't know where Kim was, or he would've asked Roxy something like 'Do you live in Lolar?' rather than what he had said before John cut him off. Then again, it would still be possible for Roxy to have not met Kim as far as Kameron knew (even though that was kind of impossible, considering he was, and continued to be, on of the queens advisers) , it is an entire country after all, so asking 'How do you know him?' would still be perfectly plausible.

   Kim had probably escaped Lodan first as well. It only made sense, because Kameron obviously didn't know where his brother was. So Kameron must have taken a different route of escape than Kim, since Kameron was here in Lowas instead of in Lolar, like his brother. Kameron must have taken the western road that goes around the edge of Lofaf rather than going east, like Kim must've done, along the frozen coast and making his way to Lolar, like most refugees from Lodan did.

   Dave was more wondering how Kameron felt about his brother. He obviously cared. After all, he'd gotten into a shouting match with someone over Kim's name. But then he thought about what Kameron had said about his dad, so it was possible he had only started shouting because of Calvin's remark about the guy being an idiot. Still, they had to have some kind of tension between them, considering the tone Kameron had used when he was talking about how Kim had conditioned him to use big words like that.

   Roxy was thinking about everything. She didn't have Rose's powers of deduction, so she couldn't get as clear of a picture, but she gleaned that Kameron obviously cared deeply for the people around him. It was something they had in common, she thought. He didn't know where his brother was, so they were separated at some point, and their father had probably died a little before that. Maybe that was part of the reason they left Lodan. Why they might've left at different times was beyond her, but she had no room to talk when it came to siblings and leaving places without a trace.

   John looked over at the two feminine blondes sitting next to him and the other not-so-feminine one across the table from him, feeling how hard they were thinking. Then he noticed how they all actually looked really similar in their thinking positions. He snickered and got Jade and Jane's attention. Both of them held back their laughter as they noticed the uncanny resemblance between their friends. Dave was the first to notice everyone's eyes on them and quickly snapped out of his thought. Jade suddenly couldn't help it and burst out laughing, causing Roxy to come to attention. Jane managed to hold back most of a chuckle, but it was still perfectly noticeable.

   Rose, however, remained oblivious to the entire development. Everyone turned to her and waited to see if she would notice. When she didn't, John took it upon himself to wave his hand in front of her face, which finally got her attention and she looked up at him. John had seen the look on her face before. It was that look everyone gets when they suddenly realize they've been zoning out through the last five minutes of a conversation. But for some reason, Rose looked irresistibly cute when she had it. John smiled at her and felt like he should say something for some reason, but words were failing him, so he just looked at her and continued grinning.

   Rose looked at John and was about to apologize for not being all there when her speech was suddenly rendered useless as she began to study his face. There were his deep blue eyes and his wonderful smile, and she couldn't help but get caught up in all his features. Like his rounded jawline that was more reminiscent of a kid that was much younger, and how some of his teeth were a little crooked. Not to mention how his smile seemed to reach his eyes and color the rest of his face.

   Both of them noticed they had been staring at each-other for far too long, but they didn't know what else to do. Until Roxy took matters into her own hands and shoved her sister into John. Rose fell forward and her chair essentially scooched out from under her. Her arms went out in front of her and John leaned forward to catch her. Rose's hands found John's shoulders and John locked his hands under her arms. Her feet found their bearings and Rose was no longer in danger of smashing into the floor or into John. But their arms were still attached to each-other. Rose was hunched over as she leaned into John, and when her brain assured her that she was not going to faceplant into the floor, she lifted her head to look up at him.

   John looked her in the eye and noticed how close they were. Rose also took notice and quickly straightened herself out, dropping her hands from John's shoulders. Roxy, noticing how rigid both their movements were groaned loudly.

   "You've got to be kidding me!", she exclaimed, "Why can't you be more like Jade and Dave, at least they're not infinitely cagey about the fact that they like each other."

   The couples in question blushed and darted their eyes around for a few seconds.

   "You know, you sound a lot like-...", Dave began to speak, but cut himself off, letting the statement die on his tongue, "Nevermind."

   "Sound like who?", Jane asked. She was curious.

   "Aw, don't prod the kid.", Roxy advised, "If he doesn't wanna say anything, he doesn't have to."

   "But he already said something about it just five seconds ago."

   "Yeah, but..."

   "Some of us just lack an internal filter.", Rose remarked.

   "Yeah, like my sister.", Layla threw in. Then she brightened up, "Hey, you two live in Lolar, right?", she addressed Rose and Roxy.

   "Yes.", they said.

   "Have you seen my sister? Her name's Teresa."

   "Pyrope?", Roxy dug in.

   "Yeah! You know her?"

   "She's a prosecutioner.", Roxy answered, "I met her after stopping a robbery and I had to testify."

   "Aw, she always wanted to do that. Tell her hi for me next time you see her."

   "All right, but that might be a while."

   "I heard something about meeting people in Lolar, what's going on?", asked a voice from behind Calvin. Everyone jumped and saw Felicity holding an empty tray to take to the kitchen.

   "Why do you need to know?", Calvin grilled, "Who are you, anyway."

   "This is Felicity!", a small voice burst out from behind the woman. Casey walked over to Calvin and smiled up at him. Today she was wearing a black dress with a purple string cinching it around her waist along with a matching scarf. Late fall could get pretty chilly in Lowas.

   "Who are  _you_ anyway?", she giggled.

   "I'm Callie," his sister began, "and this is Calvin. What about you? Who are  _you?"_

   Casey tittered before Rose answered for her.

   "This is Casey, or as I've inaugurated her, Bubbles Von Salamancer."

   It was Rose's nickname for Casey ever since she found out about the child's partisanship for lizards. The bubbles part, she thought, was rather self-explanatory.

   "What kind of a nickname is-", but Calvin was cut of by Callie slapping her hand over his mouth.

   "Say one more thing about anybody's name, and I swear I will hit you so hard, you will forget yours.", she threatened cooly.

   Calvin crossed his arms and waved her hand away.

   "Well, speaking of names, have any of you heard of a lady named Meenah Peixes?"

   "How do you know Meenah?", Dave asked.

   "She's my older sister," Felicity answered, "How do you know her."

   "She's... it's hard to explain.", he told her. "She works with my brother in the workshop. She kinda runs things down there."

   "Does she still wear those absurdly long braids?"

   "Will she ever not?"

   "Definitely not.", Felicity concluded, "Maybe you could tell her hi for me if you ever get back to your own country."

   "What is it with everybody and these tables?", Romeo wondered, appearing next to Casey.

   "Maybe we're just magnetic!", Mandy suggested.

   Romeo chuckled and turned toward Felicity.

   "If you don't mind, I don't really think we have time for small talk in the middle of lunch hour."

   "Right, sorry.", Felicity complied.

   "I'll tell Meenah hi for ya.", Dave assured her.

   "Thanks!", Felicity called over her shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

   "That name...", Romeo mumbled, "It sounds familiar."

   "Oooh! I know!", Casey shouted suddenly, "It was in one of Trevor's letters!"

   "Nitram?", Dave inquired.

   "Yeah...", Romeo confirmed.

   "Oh, I know that guy. He's friends with Steven."

   "Don't tell me.", Jane stepped in, "You two are related."

   "He's my little brother.", Romeo replied.

   "Wow! This is shaping up to be quite the relative-fest!", Roxy burst out, "First we have Kameron, then Felicity, and now Romeo over here."

   "I have to admit, it's quite the odd coincidence.", Rose conceded.

   "Well, while you guys talk amongst yourselves," Romeo started, tuning to Casey, "Casey, we need your help in the kitchen."

   "Okeley dokeley, Romeokey!", Casey shouted, dashing towards the kitchen. Everyone collectively rolled their eyes and Romeo walked off to attend to a table. Sometimes, they were surprisingly shorthanded.

   Everyone fell silent for a few seconds before Jade finally said,

   "There are a lot of nice people around here."

   "Yeah," John agreed, "it's kind of part of the reason I'd rather not think about whether I'm doing this king thing right or not."

   Rose smiled at him.

   "Don't worry," she told him, "you're doing just fine."

   John smiled back at her and she badly wanted to do... something. She didn't know what, though. Jade and Roxy were watching closely, but not nearly as closely or interested as Nancy and Mandy.

   "Oh, come on, John!", Nancy blurted out, causing heads to turn toward her, "I have seen too many dates not to know you're supposed to kiss her, or vice versa!"

   "And I've read way too many romance novels not to know you just crushed the mood.", said a voice. Everyone turned to see Kameron holding two trays of food, and standing next to him was Casey holding two more trays, "If there can be a mood in the middle of a crowded restaurant sitting with a large group of people."

   "And that is why you're a junior matchmaker, young kitten.", Mandy told Nancy, patting her younger sister's head.

   "I told you she was his girlfriend!", Casey proclaimed.

   "Yeah, well, right now I'm starving and couldn't care less who's with who.", Jade interjected, "Where's my food?"

   "All right, all right, hold your horses.", Kameron told her, setting down his trays. Casey did the same and everyone got their food.

   "You know something I realized.", Callie said once everyone had their food in front of them, "You never got your answer for your first question, Kameron."

   "What question?", he asked.

   "The one about Garrett not being able to tell you goodbye himself."

   "Oh. Right."

   "Well, my hypothesis is it has something to do with the magic Jade uses.", Rose said, "Not to say she caused it, that's literally impossible, but it might be something magical in a way."

   "Or maybe it has to do with his creepy brother.", Calvin muttered, "There seems to be a lot of those kinds people floating around the castle."

   Garrett and Callie tensed at the mentioning of Keenan. Kameron, however, remembered something.

   "You found him?", he asked Garrett. Garrett looked up and nodded, then a strange look crossed his face and he slowly shook his head.

   "Different.", was all he said.

   "Oh...", Kameron replied, getting the message.

   "Keenan used to be different?", Callie asked.

   Garrett nodded and took a bite of his pie. He had skipped the actual lunch part of lunch, as he often did with his meals.

   "We were both looking for our brothers, and we promised to help each-other.", Kameron told them. He looked over at Garrett. "But one day you disappeared in the middle of the night and I didn't know where you went."

   "It was probably one of his blackouts.", Calvin said.

   "What now?", Kameron queried.

   "It happens every now and then.", Callie informed him, "He becomes completely unpredictable and incredibly terrifying. I remember thinking at one point that he was some sort of serial killer previously because of it. But he hasn't killed anyone yet, so that's good news."

   "He threw Dave's shoulder out of socket.", Jade tossed in flatly.

   "And it was awesome.", Calvin said, earning him a few glares.

   "Yes, but you healed him a few seconds later, and now he's fine.", Callie reassured her, "There's literally nothing he can't do whenever he's in this state, and every time, he remembers none of what happened."

   "There was one time when he grabbed a vase and smashed it over Keenan's head.", Calvin snickered, "It was hilarious!"

   With every word said about him, Garrett seemed to shrink away from everyone. What would Kameron think of him now?

   "Well, okay, that actually does sound pretty funny.", Dave concurred, "I wish I could do that sometimes, but there is just no way to sneak up on Dirk. It's like he has eyes in the back of his head."

   "What happened to Keenan?", Jane asked.

   "This is the best part.", Calvin said, holding back a laugh, "He actually paused for, like, half a second and just kept walking!"

   "You can't be serious.", said Roxy.

   "Oh, but he is.", Callie told her, "It actually happened just like that."

   "As nice as reminiscing over events that the enacting party can't even remember.", Rose stepped in, "I think we need to address any questions Garrett might have, as I'm sure there are a few."

   She smiled reassuringly at the man, and Garrett felt a little better about being there with everyone else. He nodded and looked at the piece of paper and charcoal pencil that Kameron was holding. He had never written very well, he never exactly learned. He just knew the sounds the letters made, and a lot of the time ended up putting capital letters all over his sentences, but at least writing meant it would be easier for him to be understood. So he pointed at the objects and held out his hand. Kameron caught his drift and handed them to him. Garrett immediately scribbled something down. When he finished, he handed it back to Kameron.

   Kameron studied the words closer, trying to decipher Garrett's handwriting. He snickered in spite of it and said,

   "You have awful handwriting. But I really don't think I can answer that...", his eyes wandered over to Callie and Calvin, then to everyone else. Telling them how he escaped meant telling them about... other things...

   "Uugghhh!", John groaned, knowing exactly what Kameron was avoiding, "Why don't you just tell everyone! We're too curious, we need to know!  _I_ need to know! You could at least tell your best friend, come on!"

   Once he finished, John realized exactly what he had said, and that everyone's eyes were now on him. He shrank back into his chair and tried to take it back.

   "I mean, s-sorry, if- if you really feel like it."

   Rose looked over and saw the sad look on John's face. It was worse than his usual sad look, and she immediately resented that anything could make him look that miserable. It was like the visual equivalent of hearing Jaspers mewling to go outside after not being let out for days, and it hurt her heart. She reached out her hand and closed it around John's, which got his attention. His eyes traveled to their clasped hands and up Rose's arm to stare her in the eye. Rose was glad John didn't have that look on his face anymore and beamed softly at him. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Callie broke the silence to talk to Kameron, getting their attention.

   "Say, Kameron," She eerily intoned, an impish smile spreading across her face, "why don't we make a deal."

   Everyone stared and her in complete shock. Nobody had thought she could manage to look that creepy. Well, except Calvin and Garrett, who had seen her like this before. But it was so rare, it surprised them every time,

   "What do you mean?", Kameron challenged, slightly nervously. Callie's sudden change in demeanor squigged him out a bit.

   "If you tell everyone how you made it out of Lodan, we won't report you when we meet our parents in Lohac."

   Calvin liked his sister when she was like this. For once, that brain of hers could come in handy. Kameron froze up, not knowing what to do. It would be easiest to lie, but he was a terrible liar, and he knew at least one person would be able to call his bluff. If he told the truth, though, he had a bad feeling about what they would do. He weighed his options, and finally decided it would probably be best to tell the truth. So he took a deep breath and began.

   "Well, it was a few weeks after Garrett disappeared. I looked for him, but when I couldn't find him, I got... angry. I'd thought he'd left on purpose, and I may have caused a few... disturbances. But, anyway, the point is, I needed to find a way to get out of hot water. So I started running, and I ended up in the city that held the gate leading out of Lodan. I figured it would be a good idea to just leave entirely, since that was 1, the only way to not get chased down and 2, probably what Kim had done, so I might have a better chance of finding him. But don't think it was easy at all.

   "First, I needed a plan, and fast, so I decided to skip the plan and just try being as stealthy as possible. They up the guards at night, but going during the day when there could be witnesses would be suicide. So I went out in the middle of the night and made sure I wouldn't be spotted. I set up a distraction just in case, then made my way to the group of guards at the gate. This part was difficult. They had sent one or two guards to check out my diversion and adjusted their formation, so they wouldn't have a blind spot where the other guys used to be standing. That meant I couldn't rely on what I'd thought was going to happen earlier. So, I did something stupid."

   Kameron wasn't sure he wanted to continue. He was afraid of how everyone would react when he told them the next part.

   "I ran my nails along my arm until I started bleeding and I... did something. In the end, there were about three fourths of the guards that were down for the count, and the rest of them started chasing me, but-"

   "Whoa, whoa, wait just one snowflake of a second.", Jane interrupted, "What did you  _do?"_

   Kameron knew someone was going to say that.

   "I...", he tried to stay calm, but his pulse was racing, and he wanted nothing more than to bolt out of the restaurant. "I took the blood and... you could say I manipulated it. I don't get it, it's just something I can do."

   There was a long silence as everyone let this sink in.

   "What's that supposed to mean?", Calvin unceremoniously shattered the silence, "Manipulated?"

   "Manipulate means to-", Callie started, but her brother discontinued her statement.

   "I know what manipulate means! I meant, how is someone supposed to manipulate their blood!?!"

   "Oh, well... that 's actually a good question.", Callie conceded, turning back to Kameron, "What does that mean?"

   "I- I can't exactly explain.", he confessed.

   "How about you show us!", Casey piped up. Everyone looked at her, having forgotten she was there.

   "That's a great idea!", Jade agreed, "Kameron, why don't you show us?"

   Kameron's eyes darted from person to person. He did not like this idea. At all. But he knew that, since it was technically part of the story he had to tell them somehow. So he sighed and turned the pencil in his hand over, putting the splintered side to his wrist. It took a few tries, but he finally cut deep enough for a bead of candy red blood to ooze out. He put two of his fingers against it and two things happened. The first was that the scrape healed up immediately, causing everyone's eyes to widen, but what really surprised them was what happened next. Kameron took the bead of blood and stretched it into a small string between his middle and index fingers. For those of you who don't know, blood doesn't usually do that.

   "Whoa Kameron, that's so cool!", Casey shouted, "I'm really sorry I asked you to show us, 'cause you had to scrape up you wrist, but then you healed it up right away, and now it's like some sorta magic trick, that's awesome!"

   Everyone else was much less vocal than the little girl. Kameron brought his fingers together and hardened the blood into a tiny crimson disc, which he then dropped into his palm and crushed into smaller pieces that he let drop to the ground.

   "That's sort of what I meant,", He said flatly, "except on a much larger scale, and involving a bit of strategy to get past the guards. After getting past them, I got over the gate using similar methods. One thing about it bugged me, though. It was almost as if they just let me go, either that or they were scared to open the gates to come after me. I then made my way down the road, and in about a week or so, I was here. Not in this city yet, but you get the point."

   There was a silence before Casey pulled on Kameron's hand.

   "Come on, we don't want to get in trouble. Let's see if table six needs help."

   "Right. Right.", Kameron complied, "Casey'll give you the bill when you're done. Bye."

   They went over to another table, leaving everyone to stew in what had just been said.

   "I did not know that...", John said to no one in particular.

   "I'm pretty sure none of us did.", Layla told him.

   "Thank you, captain obvious, and her sidekick, conspicuous boy.", Calvin intoned sarcastically.

   "I didn't think you knew that word.", Callie tossed at him. Calvin narrowed his eyes at her.

   "How about we all just eat and say nothing related to what just happened for the rest of the meal.", Jane recommended.

   "I second that motion.", Rose granted.

   "Third.", John maundered.

   "Definitely fourth.", Jade whimpered.

   "Anyone else?", Dave inquired. Everyone else silently raised their hands and began eating, starting small talk to make sure things weren't awkwardly silent. When Rose lifted her hand, she noticed John was still holding it. She glanced at him and they both let go to pick up their forks. Once everyone had finished, Casey came by with the bill and John paid for everyone. As they were walking out, with Garrett bringing up the rear, Kameron walked by. He and Garrett looked at each-other for a few seconds before Kameron said,

   "See you soon."

   Garrett nodded and smiled at him.

   "Bye.", he said.

   Then he turned to leave, and Kameron walked over to the next table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *from this point on, go under the assumption that everyone is raising their hands when they talk, I think I got my point across.


	24. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (End of Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd make this chapter a lot shorter, to give everyone a break from so much reading. Hope you enjoy this lil' tidbit!

   "Are you sure you want to stay here?", Rose asked Roxy as she shut the door to the carriage behind her.

   "Yeah, I'm sure.", Roxy told her, "I have the feeling this place is going to need my help, what with the new king being shipped off to another country and all. Not to mention, there are kittens I have to take care of."

   "All right.", Rose backed down, "But just promise me you won't be staying in a dusty abandoned apartment anymore, okay?"

   "Don't worry, I'll stay in the castle and help Ms. Paint hold down the fort."

   "Good. And you'd better write.", Rose ordered.

   "Who's the big sister here?"

   "By four minutes and thirteen seconds.", Rose mumbled.

   "I'll write as long as you write.", Roxy stipulated, "Deal?"

   "Indubitably. ", Rose replied.

   "Great."

   Roxy gave her a thumbs up and stepped back from the carriage. Jade and Jane sat across from Rose, and Bec sat in the spot next to her. In the carriage behind them, John and Dave were making idle conversation, and in front of them, Callie and Calvin were sitting silently with Garrett. Or at least they were, before Calvin got fed up and veered out the window shouting, 

   "CAN WE GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD ALREADY?!?!"

   "Calm down, the horses need to be properly secured.", Callie said, "And there's more than one carriage this time."

   "Ugh, fine!", he groused, "But we'd better get there quickly."

   "It will only take us half the time to get there as it did to get here.", Callie informed him.

   "WHAT?!?!", he screeched, "But that means it'll be, like, two weeks!!"

   "It will be one week.", Callie said flatly.

   "I said  _like_ you nit-whit.", Calvin snapped at her.

   "Well, maybe it will be more interesting.", she offered, "After all, we'll actually be passing through cities and towns this time instead of through a desolate snow forest."

   "Maybe...", he mumbled, slumping back in his chair.

   Then, as if on cue, the driver opened the slide and said,

   "We're about to take off, you might want to hold down that stack of books you got there."

   Callie placed her hand on said books and replied,

   "Duly noted."

   "All right, hold on.", the driver said, whipping the reins and coaxing the horses into a trot.

   John and Dave heard this and turned to each-other.

   "Looks like we're starting off.", John said.

   "Yeah.", Dave concurred.

   Just then, they heard frantic footsteps and a rapping on the carriage door. John looked out and saw,

   "Kameron? What are you doing here?"

   He was out of breath, and holding a piece of paper. He looked up and held it out to John through the glass-less opening.

   "If you happen to go to Lolar before you manage to get your sorry butt back here, could you give this to Kim?". He asked.

   "Well... sure...", John replied, taking the folded piece of paper with the sloppy glob of wax holding it closed. The carriage in front of them holding the girls began moving forward.

   "And I swear, if you read it, I will tear you limb from limb!", Kameron shouted as the carriage advanced down the road, after the others. John chuckled and leaned out the window.

   "Got it!", He called, waving goodbye. Kameron waved back and became smaller and smaller until they turned the corner and continued down the street, towards the city gates, and towards a new country.


	25. (a slightly long* collection of) Travelling Tales Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission
> 
> Five days later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay, so it's incredibly long, it was just too much fun to write! The next few chapters are going to take place, ON THE ROAD! Thx 4 w8'n

   Calvin slammed the door behind everyone as they exited the fifth inn they'd been turned away from.

   "WHY IS EVERY PLACE TO SPEND THE NIGHT IN THIS DINKY TOWN FULL?!?!", He shouted.

   "Shh," Callie told him, "you'll wake the patrons."

   "I BETTER!", he screeched louder. Everyone shooshed him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

   "Well, how about we just sleep in the carriages?", Jade suggested.

   "Huh?", everyone but Jane asked in unison, stopping in their tracks.

   "Well, I mean," Jade stumbled through an explanation, "they're pretty comfy anyway, and it'll only be until morning when we can get moving again."

   "Seems legit.", Dave agreed. He paused, then corrected himself, "Legitimate."

   "I don't know...", Callie said, "I wouldn't feel very safe."

   "Oh, don't worry.", John reassured her, "This region has literally no crime. Ever. It's actually kind of weird, how peaceful this country is."

   "I have to agree with that statement.", Rose said, "I have no idea what Roxy did to pass the time back in the capitol. Speaking of which, is it literally just called The Capitol of Lowas? I find it hard to believe nobody bothered to name it."

   "Well, you need to be more like Jake.", Jade said, "He didn't have a hard time believing much anything."

   "Heh, yeah," John reciprocated, "it was almost too easy to trick him. Sometimes I had a hard time believing he was the big brother."

   "Dirk said he was probably the goofiest guy he'd ever met.", Dave added, "I wish I could've met him."

   "So do I.", Callie said, "I never got to meet anyone before our parents randomly decided to make nice with the other countries."

   "I'm sure you would've liked him.", John told her, smiling sadly at the ground.

   "Can we please stop being mushy about the dead guy and  _focus on the problem?",_ Calvin interjected, "Where are we going to sleep?"

   "Oh, yes, of course.", Rose said, "I believe Jade's idea is probably the best thing we have to work off of."

   "I second that motion.", Jane concurred.

   "Third.", John agreed passively.

   "Fourth.", Dave tossed in.

   "It seems the majority wins.", Rose said, "So, who's sleeping where?"

~a few minutes later~

   Callie settled down in the empty carriage that she, Calvin, and Garrett had ridden in for the past five days, which was now sitting in a grassy clearing near the village. Everyone had agreed that Calvin sleep with the other boys in the carriage John and Dave had ridden in. The other girls were sleeping with Bec in their carriage, and there wasn't enough room for Callie. Garrett was too tall to fit inside a carriage laying down, so he was sleeping above her, on top of the carriage. Callie had thought it an odd solution, but a solution nonetheless. She curled up on one of the seat cushions, and a chilly early winter breeze wafted into the carriage, causing Callie to draw her arms around herself and shut her eyes tighter. When she relaxed her eyelids, she noticed a small blinking light. She opened her eyes to see, a firefly.

   Callie smiled and reached out to catch it. The bug gladly obliged and small traces of it's light streamed through Callie's fingers.

   "Where are your friends?", Callie murmured. The firefly simply continued to blink. "I should name you. I get this strange feeling we've met before.", she told the firefly. The insect began blinking faster, and Callie giggled, letting it go. It floated in front of her face for a few seconds before wandering around the carriage, seeming to be in no kind of hurry to get back outside.

   "Serenity. You are now officially Serenity."

   Serenity looped back around to Callie and rested on her head. Callie chuckled again and shifted into a more comfortable position.

   "Goodnight.", She mumbled to the little firefly, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~the next morning~

   Dave was awakened by a whispering voice outside the carriage.

   "Dave.  _Dave?"_

Dave slowly sat up and looked out the window to see,

   "Callie?", he muttered back.

   "Come out.", she whispered.

   Dave stood up from the floor of the carriage and quietly opened the door to meet Callie outside.

   "Sorry to wake you," she said, stepping away from their sleeping companions and closing the door to the carriage behind him, "I just couldn't think of anyone else I wouldn't have to shout at to get them to wake up. I don't want to disturb anyone. Especially... you know who.", she finished, tilting her head to the carriage.

   "Yeah, sure," Dave said, "but why didn't you just wake everyone up? It seems like... it's..."

  Dave trailed off as he looked at the light indigo sky with the horizon waxing salmon. It had to be no later than seven-thirty A.M., probably earlier. They usually got up at nine.

   "That's just it.", Callie told him, "I heard noise coming from the village, and I wanted to know what was going on. Then I noticed all the decorations and-"

   "Decorations?", Dave interrupted.

   "Yes, and I wanted someone to come with me to investigate.", Callie wrapped up. Dave turned towards the town and saw streamers and banners hanging from the buildings, and a few people were setting up carts to sell things.

   "Well, it looks like a festival to me.", he said.

   "Yes, but for what?"

   "I have no idea. I also don't see why you didn't wake Garrett."

   "Well, he needs his rest."

   "Oh, Right."

   "So, will you go with me? We'll come back at 8:30 to wake everyone else, I just wanted to know what was happening as soon as possible."

   "Well, sure, if you wanna. Uh, want to."

   "Why do you keep doing that?", Callie asked, walking towards the town. Dave followed.

   "Doin' what? Doing."

   "That, right there. Correcting yourself every time you don't say something exactly the way it's meant to be. The way you say things is perfectly fine."

   "Well- I just... I- I don't really know."

   "You're not fooling me, you know. I have been trained extensively to read people's patterns and body language, and I know you know why. So tell me."

   "I just- I... I don't wanna sound dumb."

   "But you only just started doing this."

   "Well, yeah, 'cause- umm..."

   "Wait a minute, I KNOW! It's because of what Jade said, isn't it?"

   "What?! N- no!"

   "It is, it absolutely is!"

   Dave sighed, "Okay, so it is, I don't see why it's gotta be a thing."

   "Except it is a thing. You like her, don't you?"

   "M- maybe..."

   "Oooh, you do! You definitely do!"

   "Again, I wanna know why it has this undyin' need to be a thing."

   "Well, just because it's a thing, doesn't mean we have to talk about it. How about you tell me why you speak that way?"

   "Uh, sure.", Dave complied, "Back at my place, we have a workshop, and everyone wants to use as little words as possible to tell each-other things, so we abbreviate words like that. So, for example, instead of okay, we just say, 'kay."

   "I also noticed you run your words together."

   "Yeah, 'cause everyone wants to get through things fast, so instead of going through each word, we just squeeze them into one word. Like changing want to, into wanna. It's also  our accent."

   "What accent? And why does everyone want to do things so quickly?"

   "You wouldn't get it unless you saw it. And even then, you probably wouldn't understand."

   "Yes, I don't fully understand much anything anymore. Everything outside just confuses me."

   "Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything's fine."

   "Yes. Look, we're coming up on a street. Let's ask someone what's going on."

   "Sure, sounds good."

   They walked up to someone setting up a stand. The woman turned around and smiled at them, her medium length brown hair slipping off her shoulder and onto her back. That was new. You had to have a rather diverse gene pool to have hair like that.

   "Well, howdy!", She greeted them. That was funny, not many people in Lowas had a Lohaccian accent. "Are y'all here for the festival?"

   "Not exactly.", Dave told her, deciding not to use his own accent. He actually hadn't used it since he'd come to Lowas.

   "Well, I hope you're planning on staying," She smiled, "I'm sure your girlfriend would appreciate being shown around."

   "Wha-", Dave stuttered.

   "Oh, no no no, you don't understand.", Callie tried to explain, "His affections belong to a friend of ours that we're travelling with, and he just happened to be the easiest to wake up."

   "Oh, really?", the woman asked.

   "Yeah.", Dave confirmed.

   "Well, if you say so. But I'm gonna need proof."

   "Proof?", Callie inquired.

   "Yeah. Bring your friend over here and buy her a bunny. Then I'll believe you."

   "A bunny?", Dave asked, turning his attention to what the woman was stocking into her cart. Sure enough, it was full of stuffed rabbits.

   "Yup. A bunny."

   "O... kay?", Dave complied.

   "Might I inquire as to who you are?", Callie said.

   "Well o'course! My name's Liv. Liv Tyler."

   "Pleased to meet you, Miss Tyler. My name is Callie."

   "Last name?", Liv prodded. Callie tensed. She didn't want to cause a stir, she knew how infamous her name was. Dave decided to jump in, to avoid making a disturbance.

   "And I'm Dave Stridell."

   "Wait a second...", Liv said, "Ain't that the royal name from Lohac?"

   "... Yes.", Dave said flatly, trying to make it seem like less of a big deal. It didn't work.

   "Well I'll be a red 'gator, I thought I'd seen a face like yours before!"

   "Huh?", now Dave was confused.

   "Well, it's a long story, but the point is, I met you a few years ago."

   "I do not remember this."

   "Well, it was a little after the king died. You finally came out of your room and your brother actually went to the trouble of sending a letter to anyone with a mailbox that, and I quote, 'On this day, the thirteenth of April, Dave Stridell exited his room for the first time since his father's death. This shall be celebrated by reading this letter and promptly forgetting it ever existed.' I lived with my brother, Terry, in the capitol at the time, but I felt really bad for you, so I pulled my old bunny from the back of my closet and personally walked over to your window to hand it to you."

   Dave searched his memory, but he couldn't think of a single time anyone came to his window to deliver him a bunny. He didn't even own a bunny.

   "Of course, your hair was a little different, and I could swear you were taller, but I'm positive I've seen your face before."

   That explained it. Dave groaned and unceremoniously facepalmed.

   "What?", Liv asked.

   "That was most definitely not me.", Dave told her, "It was probably Dirk being a total troll. Again."

   "Oh, then you never got your bunny?"

   "Nope."

   "Aw, well," Liv reached into her cart, pulled out a creamy plush lupine with mottled brown spots, and handed it to Dave, "here you go." {*End Note*}

   Dave took it and stared at it for a few seconds.

   "Thanks.", he said.

   "But I'm still expecting you to bring that girlfriend of yours over here so she can pick out a bunny.", Liv told him.

   "Heh, right."

   "Speaking of later," Callie stepped in, "what's happening here? What's this festival about?"

   "Oh! I almost forgot!", Liv exclaimed, "This is The Festival of The Fireflies. Every year on the last day of November, The fireflies gather in the town square for no real reason, and we hold a celebration because of it! I'd suggest staying until they start grouping up before you prepare to leave."

   "Sounds like fun.", Dave said, "We'll wander around for a while before we wake everyone up."

   "Okey dokey! See you later!"

   "Goodbye Liv!", Callie called as they walked off.

   "Bye you guys!"

   "She's very nice.", Callie said to Dave, "Also, thanks for covering for me."

   "No prob.", Dave said, "Now lets see if we can't get some free samples from some of these vendors."

   Callie giggled, "Sounds like a plan. But we'd better get back to everyone else before Liv runs out of bunnies."

   "Yeah... right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lupine: of or relating to wolf  
> Rabbits are classified as lupines and not rodents, like some people would have you believe.  
> (Though, in my opinion, they look nothing like wolves. Though, since to word Lupine refers to something being related to wolves, it could just mean that the wolves use the rabbits for food. Poor bunnies.)


	26. Travelling Tales Pt. 2 Romantic Intentions

   "Do we  _have to?",_ Calvin moaned.

   "I think it would be a fun little detour," Jane said, "the riding all day thing was starting to get old."

   "I agree.", said Rose.

   Calvin groaned.

   "UUUUGGGHHHH, fine!", he snapped, "But they'd better have some good food."

   "They do.", Dave and Callie answered.

   "Great!", Jade shouted, "Then let's go!"

   She quickly zapped over to the town. Everyone rolled their eyes and tried to keep up. Jade stopped in front of a cart and waited for everyone. When Dave, John, and Rose rounded the corner, she skipped over to them and excitedly began babbling about the decorations, the food, the people, anything that caught her eye. They struck up a conversation as they wandered around, buying things from stalls here and there, then Dave saw a familiar head of brown hair.

   Liv turned and saw Dave walking up with what must have been some of his travelling companions he'd been talking about. She smiled and called over to him.

   "Hey, Dave! Which one a' these girls was the one you promised to buy a bunny for?"

   Dave shrank a little as the other three turned to look at him. Jade walked over to the cart. Or, more accurately, bounced over.

   "Oooh! I'd like one!", she said.

   "So you're the one he's waxin' scarlet for?", Liv asked.

   "Huh?", Jade was suddenly lost.

   "It's a Lohaccian expression.", Rose explained, "Waxing scarlet means he's got a crush on you."

   Jade blushed.

   "O- oh. That makes... sense."

   "So, you gonna get 'er a rabbit, or not?", Liv inquired, "Or do you have a thing for the blonde over here?"

   "Uhhh....", John stuttered, "Who... exactly are you, and how do you know Dave?"

   "Oh, he and your other friend with the white curly hair and freckles came by earlier today. I asked if they were together and... Callie I think her name was, said, quote, 'his affections belong to a friend of ours', so I told him to prove it by bringin' her over here and buyin' her a bunny. So who's gettin' the stuffed animal?"

   Dave walked up to Jade and tried his best to force out a sentence.

   "So... which one... do you like?"

   Jade darted her eyes over to the cart full of plushies, thankful to have somewhere to put them. Her eyes wandered around until they fell on a life sized (but not at all life-like) grey bunny with purple and black spots. It's two little button eyes were red and green, and it had a nose shaped like a club.

   "That one, definitely.", she said, grinning and pointing it out.

   "All 'righty," said Liv, "that'll be five boondollars."

   Dave pulled out some coins from his pocket and paid Liv, who handed Jade the bunny. Jade beamed at the plushy little animal and held it in her hands. Then she smiled up at Dave.

   "Thanks!", she said, throwing her arms around his shoulders. She'd never gotten a gift from anyone besides her sister or grandfather, and she couldn't think of anyone else she want it from. Dave stiffened at the sudden contact before relaxing and responding,

   "No prob."

   Rose and John looked on while Liv went back to barking for business. John smiled slightly to himself and glanced over at Rose.

   "I feel kinda left out.", he told her, "Maybe I should get you a bunny."

   "I actually already have one.", Rose told him, "My friend Karen made it for me when I was... I actually can't remember when she gave it to me, but I might just have to show you if we ever pass through Lolar."

   "Oh...", well that was a fail.

   "But maybe I could buy you a bunny," Rose suggested, noticing how his expression changed, "it would be fun."

   John perked up. Rose was really good at putting a new spin on things. It was something he liked about her. But then her remembered something.

   "I... don't think that's a good idea..."

   "Why not?"

   "I just... the last time someone bought me a bunny, they wandered into a frozen forest and never came back."

   "Oh..."

   "It's not your fault, I just...", John trailed off.

   Rose took John's hand, causing him to look up at her. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers. This wasn't usually what they did when they held hands, Rose noticed.

   "I just," John started over, "think it would be even more fun if you made a bunny. You're pretty creative, I think you'd be good with your hands."

   Rose smiled back at him and nodded.

   "That sounds perfect."

   Jade and Dave looked on silently before Jade said lowly to Dave,

   "We have got to get them alone together."

   "Definitely.", he agreed, "Let's make that the mission of the day."

   "Affirmative, captain.", Jade said in a tiny voice, holding up her new bunny, "Do you have a plan of action?"

   "We should find a spot and lead them there around the time the fireflies come in. It'll take some investigation of the town's layout, though. You think you can do anything about that?"

   "Well, I don't know.", Jade said, using her normal voice again, "I think I might have to try a few things, since we don't have a map."

   "While you work on that, I'll see what I can do with the mood.", then Dave thought for a second, "On second thought, you take care of the mood, I'll investigate."

   Jade giggled, "I don't know, you're pretty good at setting moods, too."

   "I'm better at finding little places to hide. I have experience."

   "And I have experience convincing people of things. Very well, I'll handle the mood, and make sure things go smoothly. Now get on that private spot."

   "Affirmative. See you here around noon."

   "Rodger that!"


	27. Travelling Tales Pt. 3 Romantic Intentions Pt. 2

   Dave walked off to find the optimal spot. He'd noticed plenty of places that morning, but he needed it to be perfect. While he was walking, he heard a familiar chattering. He turned, and sure enough, Callie and Jane were talking to each-other. 

   "I love all the food here!", Jane said, "You and Dave were right, it is good."

   "I don't understand how you got by on vegetables and tough game.", Callie wondered, "I mean, by the way you've been eating and... growing, I'll say, since you've been here suggests you didn't."

   "Well, when it's the only thing you know, you get used to it, but you don't have to tiptoe around my feelings, I'm perfectly aware I've gained weight. I just want to see and do everything! And that includes eating more. Especially cake, I love making cakes for the sake of eating them."

   They giggled, and Jane looked over and noticed Dave standing there.

   "Oh, hi Dave! Where are John, Rose, and Jade?"

   "Well, Jade went off to subtly establish a mood so that we can get Rose and John alone together," Dave explained, "and I'm trying to find a spot for them to do that, any ideas?"

   "Not any that I can think of, no.", Jane told him.

   "Well, I'd suggest somewhere far from the square, but not so far that they can't even see any of the fireflies doing anything.", said Callie.

   "Great. Thanks for the tip," Dave returned, "and if you find a spot, tell me about it."

   "Gotcha.", Jane said, waving at him as he walked off.

   "Do you think he's bought Jade the bunny yet?", Callie asked her as they rounded the corner.

   "Probably, if they're planning something like this.", Jane replied.

   "How do you think we can help?"

   "I have no idea, but I think we should let them do it on their own. It could be good bonding."

   "Yeah, you're right."

   "So, let's see if we can find some more festival food. Maybe we'll come across that Liv girl and get some stuffed rabbits."

   "That is a brilliant idea."

   ~later, at noon~

   "Did you find a spot?", Jade asked.

   "Yep. It's perfect.", Dave confirmed, "How's the mood coming along?"

   "They are perfectly prepared for a sudden romantic shift. The transition will be perfect, and seamless, almost as if they made the atmosphere themselves."

   "Great. Now, I'll show you the spot, and hopefully the mood carries itself over to this evening."

   "By the way.", Jade said as she began to follow him, "You've stopped correcting yourself, it looks like you've finally gotten the hang of saying full words."

   "Oh, yeah...", Dave replied.

   "Although, I have to say," Jade continued, "I really thought it was cute, how you kept stopping your sentences in the interest to appease the grammar gods."

   "Well... you know... I just...", Dave couldn't find a full sentence that didn't sound incredibly stupid. Not that he didn't already sound stupid. Jade giggled and took his hand.

   "So, how far is this spot?", she buzzed.

   "A... little far."

   "Well, I think I have an idea on how to get there faster. Which turns do we take?"

   "Um... we go down this street, take two rights, a left, and there's an alleyway that's-"

   But before Dave could finish his sentence, he felt as if his arm was being pulled out of socket. Again. His whole body felt like it was being stretched and squished at the same time and before he even knew what was going on, he was standing right in front of the spot he'd found for John and Rose.

   "Is this it?", Jade asked.

   "... yes.", said Dave.

   "Wow, this is perfect.", Jade commended as Dave tried to grasp what had just happened, "It's pretty wide, so they wont feel cramped, but it's also really cozy. The buildings are, like, one story tall, so it's not too intimidating, and look! These boxes are perfect to sit on."

   Jade settled down on one of the boxes, as she felt really tired from bringing someone else along for one of her zaps. She'd never tried it before, so she thought she'd test it out. Apparently it was very taxing. She'd need more practice with that one. Dave sat down across from her, feeling a bit dazed, but he was pretty sure he knew what had happened.

   "Yeah," he said, "not to mention, there's almost no people walking by, since all the vendors are at least two streets away, and this isn't all that close to the square."

   "But it isn't so far that they won't be able to see any fireflies."

   "Exactly."

   "You're a genius!", Jade cheered, throwing her arms around him. Dave was surprised, but he didn't stiffen this time, instead he brought his arms around Jade and smiled to himself. They stayed that way for a while, it was warm and comfortable, and the buildings shielded them from any cold winds. Finally, they felt like they needed to pull apart, so they leaned out and Jade smiled at Dave.

   "It's perfect.", she said.

   "Well, I do-", but he stopped short. He heard a noise down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysguysguysguysguysguysguys! I think I might have figured out an update schedule! I've decided to update every Monday and possibly some Fridays if I'm just too excited to withhold the chapter. Thanks so much to anyone who's actually waiting for this stuff, and I'll see you next week!


	28. Travelling Tales Pt. 4 Gather 'Round

   Dave stood up and Jade followed. They walked towards the... music, it was music, and saw a string trio playing... niether of them knew what the song was, but they spotted two people in the crowd who probably would.

   "John! Rose!", Jade called over. Rose and John turned around and beckoned their friends over to their spot amidst the small crowd accumulating about the musicians.

   "Hey, do you two know what song they're playing?", Jade asked.

   "It's called Moonsetter.", Rose explained.

   "It's actually meant to be played with a viola, a piano, and a cello," John added, "but substituting the piano for a violin was actually a pretty smart move, because, really, who would go to all the trouble of moving a piano through a bunch of crowded streets just to play on some random corner next to a-"

   John stopped short as he looked at the restaurant.

   "Hey, guys, are any of you hungry?", he asked.

   "Now that you mention it," Rose replied, "I'm acually getting rather peckish. What do you think they serve there?"

   "Whatever it is, I'd bet it pales in comparison to Casey's.", Jade said.

   "Probably.", Dave agreed, "But that doesn't mean it's inedible."

   "Should we get everyone else?", John recommended, "I feel like everyone should have lunch together."

   "Definitely.", Rose concurred.

   "I'l get them!", Jade offered.

   "Great idea.", Dave said, "We'll wait inside until everyone gets here."

   "Okay, bye!", Jade parted, and flashed off.

   Jane and Callie were standing in front of the cart full of bunnies, wondering which one to get.

   "Ugh! Why do there have to be so many choices?", Jane exclaimed.

   "Well, it wouldn't be any fun making them otherwise.", Liv told her.

   "I actually think I might have picked one out.", Callie said.

   "Really?", asked Jane, "Which one?"

   Just then, a green flash of light came between them and Jade stood there and promptly began to speak at light speed.

  "We're all getting lunch near the musicians at the square. Just look for the string trio and John, Rose, and Dave should be waiting in the restaurant nearby I'm going to get Calvin and Garrett."

   Then she was gone. Callie and Jane stood in silence for a few seconds before turning back to the cart of stuffed rabbits.

   "So...", Jane began, "you should probably grab that bunny before we get going."

   "Yes, you're right.", Callie agreed, reaching into the cart and pulling out a black bunny with stark white button eyes and an 'x' for the nose.

   "I'll take this one.", she said, holding it out to Liv.

   "Sure. That'll be five boondollars."

   Callie handed Liv the money and waved as they walked off.

   "I have to admit," Jane said, "I didn't expect you to get such a... sad looking bunny."

   "What's so sad about him?", Callie asked.

   "Well, he's all black, and the stitches on his nose make him look like an old dead rabbit, I think."

   "Oh, really? I don't know, he just reminded me a bit of home is all."

   "If that rabbit reminds you of home, remind me to not expect any colors of any sort in Lodan."

   "Yes, that's basically the gist of it. Hey, do you hear that?"

   They both listened and heard notes carrying through the clamor of the crowds and some applause.

   "I believe that's the string trio Jade was talking about.", said Jane.

   "As do I. Come on, we don't want to keep everyone waiting."

   Calvin leaned against the building munching on the candy he may or may not have stolen. As far as he was concerned, the candy here wasn't anything like the candy back home. He was debating the difference between cotton candy and sugar 'shrooms when a green flash of light scared him out of his whitts. 

   "Everyone's getting lunch, wanna eat?", She asked.

   "I'll eat when I'm hungry, and certainly not with you idiotic blinker captains."

   "O... kay then.", Jade said, trying her best not to punch him and stomp on his candy. She flashed away before she could follow through with it, and Calvin walked over to the stand to actually buy some candy, deciding he had nothing better to do with his money. 

   Jade searched all over town, but she couldn't find a trace of Garrett. She was about to give up when she had an idea. She quickly flashed over to the clearing where the carriages were, and sure enough, there he was, moping inside the one he and the twins had been travelling in. She decided it would be best not to suddenly pop in front of him and instead walked up to the door and knocked on it softly.

   Garrett had heard the flashing sound and immediately identified it, so he knew he didn't have to jump out in order to defend everyone's luggage. when he heard her knock, he turned to the window and tried his best not to be unnerving. He knew how unsettling he could be, even when he was in control himself.

   "Everyone's getting lunch. Wanna come?", she asked.

   Garrett nodded silently and got out of the carriage. Jade began walking towards the town with him.

   "You know, usually, I would tell you where we were meeting and flash off to where everyone else is,  but lately the flashes have been doing a number on me. I think it may have to do with me taking Dave along for one of them earlier. Sorry if I'm babbling, you're just easy to talk to. Sort of like Bec, except you don't randomly flash off in the middle of one of my sentences."

   That was new. Nobody had said that about Garrett before.

   "So, anyway, speaking of magic stuff, I still haven't found anything in my spellbook to help you out, sorry. The entire thing doesn't really have much in the way of magic's effect on people, just the practical use. But I'm only two thirds of the way in, so there's probably something in the last third about it."

   They were halfway to the square by now, and Garrett picked up the faint sound of music. Jade's ears weren't nearly as strong, though, so she couldn't hear just yet.

   "Anyway, I don't know if Calvin's going to join us for lunch, since he doesn't want to spend time around us 'idiotic blinker captains.' I swear, his insults are getting more and more ridiculous."

   Jade finally heard the music and got excited.

   "Ooh! It sounds like we're close. Come on, let's see what's going on."

   She picked up the pace and Garrett followed suit. Once they got there, Garrett immediately picked everyone else out of the crowd, and led Jade over.

   "Hey guys!", she called. John, Rose, Dave, Callie, and Jane turned to see them.

   "Oh, hey.", Dave said.

   "So, is Calvin coming?", Jane asked.

   "No.", Jade and Callie answered in unison. Nobody decided this warranted a pause, considering it was quite the obvious conclusion. So they all walked into the restaurant and were seated and given menus.


	29. Travelling Tales Pt.5 Get It Together

   "So, what looks good to you?", Callie asked Jane.

   "Oh, well it all sounds good," Jane replied, "but I've tried some of this stuff from the vendors on the street, and from the list of ingredients and how they're prepared gives me a good idea of what most of it will taste like. I think... the luminescent salad sounds interesting. I didn't even know mushrooms could glow."

   "It's a weird thing that happens here.", John explained, "Maybe it's the soil, maybe they just like it here. The point is, it's easy for them to grow, and they're edible, so we cook them up. You'd be surprised how many different flavors a single... fungus... can take on."

   "I'm intrigued.", said Rose, "I've heard of them before, but I never got to try anything with the mushrooms as an ingredient. You'd think Casey's would have something along those lines."

   "Yeah," John agreed, "I asked once, and Felicity told me it was because they spread easily, and they have to buy all the ingredients they use in bulk. So, if they used it, there would be a chance the restaurant could get overrun with a bunch of glowing fungi."

   "Really? I didn't even know they existed.", Callie said.

   "Wow, just how isolated is Lodan?", Jade marveled.

   "We're on the other side of a giant frozen wasteland and have no postal connection to the other countries.", Callie told her, "How isolated do you think we are?"

   "Very?", Jade guessed.

   "Extremely.", Dave told her.

   "On the bright side," said Jane, "you didn't live miles away from anything resembling civilization. I'm actually surprised Jake was able to get anywhere close to our house."

   "He's pretty resourceful.", John told her, "Plus, he's always waaay more prepared than he needs to be. Grandma taught him that. I kind of wish I could've met her."

   "Oh, that's right," said Rose, "you never go to meet your grandmother, did you? I wonder what she was like."

   "Dad and Jake used to say she was very... whimsical, I think was the word they used. They also used words like bombastic, trickster, and wild."

   "She sounds like my grandfather.", Jade tossed in, "He was a lot of those things, also adventurous."

   "You can say that again.", Jane concurred, "He was actually a lot like Jake, when you think about it."

   "I wish I had relatives like that.", said Dave, "All my relatives are either never around or assassinated."

   " _What?!?",_ Jade shrieked. Nobody had told her about this. Jane was also rather alarmed. How could he say something like that so casually?

   "Oh... um...", Dave trailed off.

   "His father was assassinated when he was-... ten, right?", Rose inquired.

   "Yeah.", Dave confirmed.

    _" **What?!** "_, Jade screamed louder. Jane shooshed her and she quickly closed her mouth to prevent herself from flying off the handle.

   "He was never really around, kind of like how Dirk hardly sticks around aside from his sneak attacks, a.k.a. surprise sparring matches. When our dad died, I didn't really feel an impact, so I just stayed in my room."

   "Why would someone want to assassinate him?", Jane asked.

   "He was a king.", Callie said, "It's impossible for him not to be targeted by someone."

   "All right, but why  _exactly,_ " Jane prodded, "and who was it."

   There was an awkward silence as Jane slowly realized her answer. Or, rather, her lack of answer.

   "You can't be serious.", Jane said, "Don't tell me they still can't figure it out."

   "All right, I won't.", Dave said.

   Jane groaned.

   "It's possible Dirk may have more information on this than the rest of us do.", Rose offered, "Since he's technically the king now."

   "Technically?", Jane asked.

   "He isn't eighteen yet.", John disclosed, "It's why my official title is still the Heir, and his is still the Prince."

   "That's funny...", Callie muttered to herself.

   "What is?", Rose challenged.

   "Hm?", Callie hadn't realized she'd said it out loud, "Oh! It's just, I didn't know the other countries had certain age limits for rulers. Or, at the very least, titles. I also don't understand why you're the Heir instead of the Prince. Wouldn't it make more sense?"

   John was silent as everyone turned to him.

   "I've been wondering that for a while as well." Rose said, "Is it just a tradition, or is there a specific reason for it?"

   John's eyes darted from person to person as he said, "There is, actually."

   Everyone waited for him to finish, but John remained silent.

   "That reason would be...", Jane prompted.

   "Oh... um... the reason... is...  ~~jkndrudptd.~~ "

   "What?", Callie needled.

   "Jake and I  ~~eraduntmph.~~ "

   "What about you and Jake?", Dave asked.

   "We're adopted.", John finally forced out.

   Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Jade broke it.

   "Why didn't you just say so? You make it sound like the worst thing on Das Medium!"

   "I don't see the issue, either.", Jane acquiesced.

   "I can see plenty.", Callie said.

   "Like what?", Dave asked.

   "Well, it's mostly my vantage point from my upbringing.", Callie clarified, "I was always... oh, how do I explain?"

   "Well, while you gather your thoughts," Rose stepped in, "I just don't understand why you of all people were so dodgy about the subject, John. You seem perfectly fine with it, as far as I know."

   "I am," John confirmed, "I was just kind of afraid... you guys wouldn't be."

   "Well, that's an awfully silly conclusion to come to.", Jane said.

   "Yeah," Jade agreed, "plus, everything makes so much sense now! When Jake was staying with us, he told us he was the Page, whatever that meant. Hey, actually, what does that mean?"

   "Oh, it's just what everyone called him.", John told her, "He acted like he was studying under Dad all the time and was always ready to help with whatever it was that needed getting done. So, he was a lot like the castle Pages that way."

   "So they decided to drop the title of Heir for him, and instead applied it to you?", Rose concluded.

   "In a way, yes... but, mostly no. I just didn't have a title, I was always just Johnathan."

   "So, when did you get your title?", Dave asked.

   "When do you think?"

   "Oh... yeah, that makes sense."

   "All right , I think I have all my thoughts in order.", Callie said.

   "Then fire away.", said Rose.

   "Okay. So, I agree with everyone else, there's really nothing wrong with you being adopted, it just has a lot of... bad pathos back where I live. Adoption is highly feared and frowned upon in the palace, and it's actually rather dangerous within the royal family, so I was always taught that I was incredibly lucky to be in the position I was in, even if I didn't particularly feel like it."

   "Why didn't you feel like it?", Jane asked.

   Now it was Callie's turn to clam up. Everyone looked over at her.

   "I'd... rather not say."

   "Do you expect us to judge you, like a bunch of jerks?", Dave inquired.

   "No, that's not it at all, I just..."

   "Just what?", Rose pressed.

   "It's complicated.", Callie told them.

   Garrett bit his tongue to keep himself from shouting. For one thing, he wasn't sure what he was even going to shout, and he also didn't want to shout at a bunch of kids who were just asking questions. They were questions they had no business asking, yes, but they weren't supposed to know that.

   "It's okay.", Dave said, "You really don't have to say anything you don't want to."

   "Well... that's just the problem.", Callie said, "I want to... but I'm afraid of what might happen if I do. I'm not saying I doubt your character or you ability to take me seriously. It's just... I don't want you to worry."

   "What would make us worry?", Jade asked.

   "AAUUUGGH!!!!", someone shouted. Everyone turned to see Garrett with his hands over his mouth looking down at the table. Garrett firmly clenched his teeth around his tongue to the point where he could taste blood. Only then did he lower his hands from his face. He continued to bite his tongue and glared down at the table, not willing to make eye contact with anyone.

   "Like I said," Callie picked back up, "it's complicated."

   "I'm sure we'll be fine.", Rose said, "It sounds like this has been bothering you for a while, are you sure you don't want to tell us?"

   Callie was silent for a few seconds before sighing and looking down at the table.

   "I'm not... I'm not positive if I'm going to live."

   There was silence as everyone let this sink in.

   "What do you mean?", Jane asked nervously.

   "I... let's just say that, if our father were to die soon, I would not be certain of my fate. I like to think I might survive, but... I don't know."

   "What?", John buzzed anxiously, "What's that supposed to mean."

   "No... no, that can't be it.", Rose mumbled.

   "Can't be what?", Jade asked.

   "I thought... I thought that was just a rumor."

   "What, Rose?", Dave commanded her attention and her head snapped in his direction, "What's a rumor?"

   "Predomination.", Callie said. A shiver went down her spine as she stared gravely at the table.

   "What's that?", John treaded carefully.

   "It's a death match.", Rose answered bluntly.


	30. Travelling Tales Pt. 6 An Exchange of Words

   Everyone was thrown into yet another silence as Callie hung her head and looked down at her lap. They would probably figure it out anyway when they all grew up and Lord English inevitably died, but she had wanted to avoid telling them until she had to. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. Jade finally broke the silence. 

   "When... would it happen. . . and. . . why?"

   "Well, " Callie began, " I don't know when it will happen, but ideally it would be a long way off. Predomination is, like Rose said, a death match, and it's a tradition in Lodan that when the presiding ruler has more than one child, the children fight each-other to the death for the right to rule. That's why Calvin and I have a trainer, that's why adoption has such bad juju, and. . . that's why I don't feel so lucky. "

   "Bad... what? ", John asked. 

   "Juju. It's an expression, " Callie told him, "it means bad luck."

   "What I don't understand is why Rose knew about it.", Dave said.

   "I pestered Kim and Karen for weeks when I was younger until they told me everything they knew about Lodan.", Rose explained, "I was much too curious for my own good."

   "Wait," Callie interjected, "there's more than one refugee from Lodan living near you?"

   "Oh, they aren't just near me," Rose said, "and there aren't just two of them. Kim and Karen live with us in the palace, and their friends, Vera and Ada, live in the capitol city. They're all really nice."

   Callie stared at her in disbelief.

   "How- but-...", She was at a complete loss for words. Just then, the server finally came up to them.

   "Sorry for the wait," she said, "what would you like?"

   Everyone looked at her for a few seconds before remembering why they'd come here in the first place.

   "Oh!", said Jane, "Well, I think I'll have the luminescent salad, and... you said you wanted to try it, too, didn't you, Callie?"

   "Oh, yes, it sounds nice.", Callie responded.

   "I'll have that as well.", Rose asserted.

   Everyone else ordered -though getting Garrett's across took a lot more pointing and a questioning glare from the waitress- and she quickly rushed over to whatever it was she had to do next.

   "So...", Jade recovered, "we were talking about Rose's friends?"

   "Well, I wouldn't know if they're exactly friends of mine.", Rose said, "They're more just people who have kind of... been there my whole life. Karen especially. She was Roxy and I's nanny, and she was always telling us stories about her sister. Kim is just one of the queen's advisers who happens to talk to me whenever Karen's around. But when he does talk, he talks  _a lot_  you should hear him when he starts going."

   "I'm baffled...", Callie muttered, "I just don't know anything about my own country anymore. How come nobody told me this?"

   "What exactly?", John asked.

   "How so many people seem to find ways to leave. I didn't even think it was possible before, but now... ugh!"

   She let her head fall loudly to the table. Not that anyone who wasn't looking noticed, the restaurant was already incredibly crowded.

   "I... don't think she's taking this very well.", Jade said.

   "Well, while we're waiting for our food," John stepped in, "how about Rose tell us more about her friends."

   "Okay, if you think it's a good idea.", she said, everyone nodded. "All right, so Vera is very... well, she's hard to explain. She does these seemingly horrible things, but they end up being rather good things, or at the very least decent. And Ada is essentially a nicer version of Vera. They're sisters, Ada is older, so they live together... somewhere, I never ventured all that far from the palace, and the only way I met them was Karen taking me on the occasional field trip to a nearby lake. Don't tell Vera, but I think Karen might have a crush on her. As for Kim, he's actually rather reclusive when it comes to the other three, but I think Conrad may have broken his shell a little."

   "Who's Conrad?", Jade asked.

   "Oh, that's his boyfriend."

   "Seriously?", John challenged.

   "Seriously. Kim's actually kind of a big teddy bear whenever he's around."

   "Geez, Kameron would fly off the handle if he heard this. I don't know how I know, but this seems like the type of thing he'd freak out about. He hasn't seen his brother in years, and he suddenly finds out he has a boyfriend. Heh."

   "I'm pretty sure he'd do more of a double-backflip-pirouette off the handle.", Dave added.

   "Hah, probably.", John agreed.

   "I should probably ask Kim about Kameron when I get back home.", Rose said.

   "Oh!", John exclaimed, "I have a letter from Kameron to give Kim if we pass through Lolar before I get back to Lowas. If we don't happen to get around to it, would you mind giving it to him?"

   "I don't know," Rose replied, "I actually kind of want you all to see Lolar. It could be a lot of fun."

   "What's this?", Dave intoned, "Could it be? Rose Lalonde talking about having fun? What kind of cosmic anomaly has occurred here?"

   Everyone but Rose snickered, the latter just looking over at Dave flatly.

   "I see yet another anomaly has occurred. Could it be the great David Stridell is using vocabulary other than hyper-abbreviated run-on sentences? Clearly, such mysticism is beyond the Horrorterrors themselves. And the fact such coincidences could happen back to back is truly astonishing."

   "Everyone take cover.", John said, "The firefight is about to begin."

   "Uhm, before we start the match," Jade cut in, "could someone tell me what the heck a Horrorterror even is?"

   "Well," Callie began, "the Horrorterrors occupy the void, where lost souls go to shrivel away and disappear, or live their days in a perpetual semi-reality until they do finally disappear."

   "O... kay...", Jade was now officially freaked out.

   "It's a thing Lohac and Lolar believe in.", John explained further, "Here in Lowas, though, we believe in a place called Skaia that harbors the dead after they pass. It's much less depressing, I think."

   "Oh, that makes sense.", Jane said.

   "Jane and I always thought that when people died," Jade parlayed, "they shattered into snowflakes and were taken up into the sky by blizzards, where they all met near the sun and moons."

   "That's actually really sweet.", John said.

   "Yeah.", Dave concurred.

   "However when people die, their bodies are still very much intact.", Rose reasoned, "So, I suppose their souls would simply float up into the clouds and meet there."

   "Yeah, that actually makes a lot more sense.", Jade conceded.

   "We don't particularly believe much anything in Lodan.", Callie confessed, "When you die, you're just gone, so you might as well live while you can."

   Nobody had a response for that.

   "Wasn't a firefight about to start?", Dave mentioned after two or three seconds of silence, just before it became awkward.

   "I don't believe you could come up with the proper zingers after such a dramatic subject shift.", Rose tossed at him.

   "I expected something slightly more clever from the queen of snark herself.", Dave threw back.

   "I suppose I'd be trumped by the king of comebacks over here."

   "You must be talking about my brother, who is currently ruling somewhere in Lohac."

   "You'd make an excellent impostor, then."

   "I get that quite frequently, but might I say, your highness, that I've been planning to usurp the throne as of late."

   "Interesting. Perhaps we could reach an agreement. I might just give you my assistance."

   As they continued to exchange quips, Jade leaned across the table and whispered to John,

   "How long do you think it'll take this time?"

   "Somewhere between five minutes from now, and until our food gets here."

   "What shall we do until then?", Callie interposed.

   "Watch the fireworks, I suppose.", Jane concluded.


	31. Travelling Tales Pt. 7 To The Tangents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch

   Everyone left the restaurant and headed their separate ways. Callie and Jane headed back to Liv's bunny stand to try and find Jane a rabbit, Garrett decided to wander around and enjoy the festivities, John and Rose were shoved off by Jade and Dave to hopefully bond, and Jade and Dave walked off together to the spot between the buildings Dave had found earlier.

   "They should have plenty to talk about.", Dave said.

   "Indeed," Jade agreed, "speaking of which, we have something to talk about as well."

   "What's that?", Dave asked.

   "Why did you not tell me your dad was assassinated? It seems like something I should know."

   "Well, it just never came up."

   "Okay, yeah, you're right, but more importantly, why do you treat it like it's no big deal?"

   "It just didn't really hit me all that hard. He wasn't around for most of my life, and when he was, he almost treated me like I didn't exist. To tell you the truth, I kind of hated him for the majority of my life."

   "What? That's awful! He's your father."

   "Didn't act much like it."

   "Well, I still think that's kind of sad. Not knowing your dad enough to like him."

   "I thought so, too. In the end, I think I might've been a little mad at him for not being around enough to actually make me sad when he died. Then that just made me sad because, why  _couldn't_ he have just done that? Which just made me angry, which made me sadder, which made me angrier. It's kind of a downward spiral."

   "Oh. Yeah, I get it. Jane practically went on a rampage through the house when Granddad... didn't come back from one of his expeditions.", they walked into the alleyway and sat down next to each-other, "It was only a little before we met Jake, actually. I'm kind of surprised you haven't met him, since your brother has."

   "I was mostly designated to my room whenever other people were visiting."

   "Really? Why?"

   "It was... a choice I made, I guess. I was eight when Jake went missing, so I guess you could say I was kind of a shy little kid?"

   "Aww! I'm sorry, I just imagined a miniature version of you all bundled up in a bunch of blankets like Jane and I used to do during blizzards, and it looks too adorable."

   "Yeah, Dirk used to tease me about that."

   "Wait, you actually did that?"

   "No, I meant about the whole adorable thing. Everyone I passed by made some sort of comment about it, so I mostly stayed in my room whenever I wasn't stealing something from the kitchen to... eat in my room. I basically lived the first ten years of my life in my room."

   "So you started being less shy after your dad died? I don't know why, but that seems a little backwards to me."

   "It made perfect sense at the time. Anyway, this is actually my first time leaving my own country."

   "Really?"

   "Yeah. I have to say, there's a lot more reds and sun where I'm from."

   "Sun you say?"

   "Yep, it is  _scorching._ I was really surprised when I came here in... was it really a little before mid-fall? It felt like the middle of winter where I'm from. I definitely wouldn't have survived a day in Lofaf, had I been Jake."

   "Well, I hope I don't burn to a crisp once we get to Lohac, then."

   "Don't worry, I'll be sure to protect you from the evils of of the sun's harsh rays."

   "Whatever would I do without my brave, loyal knight?"

   "Surely my liege jests, I know of your great power and skills of deduction. You would most certainly be perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

   "Yes, but there's just one problem with that."

   "Whatever would that be, milady?"

   "I'd be so very lonely."

   With that statement, Jade leaned into Dave and he promptly caught her.

   "And I would indeed have no purpose as a knight, my love.", he told her.

   Jade giggled and put her arms around Dave's neck, straightening herself out.

   "Then let us never part, and we shall both be happy."

   "Agreed, Lady Harlington."

   And with that he leaned in and kissed her. Jade leaned in and kissed him back. Hard. When they finally came back for air they looked up at each-other.

   "It seems your powers extend from that of the supernatural.", Dave bantered.

   "Your skill also seems to leak through into your daily business."

   "Daily, you say? I can't say this is something we do with much frequency."

   "It soon will be.", she said, going in for another kiss.


	32. Travelling Tales Pt. 8 Look It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile

   Rose and John watched as Jade and Dave walked off, seeming to know exactly where they were going. This was not the case with the former two, however.

   "To tell you the truth," Rose said, "I was never one for large crowds. I've been trying to ignore the ruckus the whole time we've been here."

   "Well, we could see if there's a library here.", John suggested.

   "Alright," Rose conceded, "but where would one be?"

   "I guess we'll just have to ask around."

   "Maybe we should ask Liv?"

   "Great idea! I think her booth was this way."

   John grabbed her hand like he always did, and they walked down the street to Liv's cart where they saw Jane and Callie.

   "Oh, hi you two!", Jane greeted them.

   "Hi.", said John, "By any chance, do any of you know where a library is, if this place has one?"

   "Oh, sure!", Liv replied, "Just go down to the square, find town hall, and go down the street to the right of the building. The library should be on the left side of the fork in the road."

   "Past town hall, fork in the road.", John repeated, "Okay, got it. Thanks Liv."

   "No problem. Hey, since you're here, maybe you could help your friend pick out a bunny."

   "Oh, you don't need to.", Jane said.

   "Don't worry," Said John, "it's fine. So, which ones look best to you?"

   "Well, I'm trying to choose between this grey and pink one, and the white and brown one."

   "Oh, yeah, that does look tough.", John agreed, sizing up the stuffed animals. The grey and pink one was mostly pink, and had grey spots at the tips of it's ears, paws, and nose. The eyes and mouth were black. The brown and white one had white ears, eyes, and arms, the rest of it was brown.

   "Why don't you get both.", Rose advised, smirking.

   "Really?", Callie asked.

   "Yeah," said John, "They look like they'd like being around one another."

   Jane chuckled, Rose looked over at her, rather astonished. She wasn't being serious.

   "I suppose you're right.", Jane accepted.

   "That'll be ten boondollars.", Liv told her.

   Jane pulled out the remaining money in her pocket and frowned after counting it.

   "I only have eight..."

   "Oh, don't worry," Callie assured her, "I can pay for the rest."

   "Come on," Rose said to John, "let's go before you forget the directions."

   She pulled him away and they walked toward the square.

   "Well, I don't have to worry about forgetting directions when you're around!", John said.

   Rose smiled at him as they entered town square.

   "I am known to have a remarkable memory.", she said.

   "So, which way, miss Seer?", John asked.

   "She said look for Town Hall and go down the street to the right of it, so... Town Hall is... there!", she said, pointing to a tall building with a large sign labeling it as Town Hall in front of it. They rushed over and went down the street to the right.

   "Then, there's supposed to be a fork in the road up ahead and the library is to the left."

   "Hey, Rose?", John poked in.

   "Hm?", Rose was trying to focus on anything but the loud sounds around them. Why did festivals have to be so loud? And colorful, for that matter? Why were there so many people coming to such a small place just to see a bunch of bugs, anyway? She was trying her best to keep her thoughts in check and far from her expression.

   "You seemed a little off over by the bunny stand earlier, and your suggestion kind of outed Callie two boondollars."

   "Oh, yes, I suppose you're right."

   "Um..." Rose didn't usually act _this_ distant. What if John had said something wrong?

   "Look, there's the fork.", Rose said, almost a bit urgently, seeming to not notice John's floundering conversationalism. They walked over and Rose tried not to bump into anyone. When they finally got there, Rose yanked John inside and quickly shut the door as fast as possible. She took a deep breath and turned around. It was rather small for a library, she thought. The entire building wasn't much bigger than two large houses, but past a few round table at the front there was a practical maze of tall shelves reaching to the ceiling that made up for the lack of floor space. Rose sighed in relief when she saw that there weren't too many patrons at the moment.

   "Well, looks like we made it.", John said.

   "Yes, it seems we have.", Rose said.

   "So, um, you want to go look for a book or..."

   "Hm? Oh, not particularly, I kind of just wanted to be away from all the hubbub. Besides, it was your idea."

   "Oh, right... so... what do you want to do now?"

   Rose noticed how awkward John sounded and realized how dismissive she'd been earlier.

   "Well, what do you want to do?", she asked. She figured it would be rather odd to apologize right this second.

   "Um...", John trailed off, "I don't know. We could just talk."

   "Or get lost in that labyrinth of bookshelves.", Rose added.

   "Or make a giant fort out of books.", John proposed.

   "Or attempt to check out all the books."

   "Or take them all out and reorganize them by color."

   "Or by size."

   "Or text size."

   "Or child-friendliness."

   "Genre?"

   "I'm pretty sure they already did that."

   "But we could put them on opposite sides."

   "Nice."

   "We could hide all of the cookbooks and check out anything tangentially related to... rabbits."

   "Or cats."

   "Or horses!"

   "Or all three!"

   "Or all the animals!"

   "Or those having nothing to do with them."

   "The canines?

   "Dental hygiene?"

   "Huh?", John suddenly found himself incredibly confused.

   "You know, canines like the teeth?", Rose elaborated.

   "Oh! Yeah, or things having to do with mouths."

   "What kind of a book would be just 'about mouths'. I mean, books about teeth I'd understand, but just mouths?"

   "Alright, um, faces?"

   "What kind of faces?"

   "Faces... like... yours!"

   "What do you mean, faces like mine?"

   "... Really pretty ones?"

   Rose didn't have a response for that one. She just stared at him with this deer-in-the-headlights expression. John tried his best not to, but he couldn't help but smile about it, which finally gave Rose an idea.

   "Maybe we could look up smiles."

   "What kind of a book would be about smiles?"

   "Well, maybe not solely smiles, but smiles can be part of faces. Maybe we could look up smiles like yours."

   "What kind of smile do I have?"

   "A perfect one."


	33. Travelling Tales Pt. 9 Romantic Implementations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At sunset

   Jade and Dave walked down the street looking for Rose and John.

   "We really should have kept an eye on them.", said Jade.

   "Yeah," Dave agreed, "but if Rose is anything like who I'm thinking of, she probably went to a quiet place without too many people."

   "Who are you thinking of?", Jade asked.

   "Just... someone I know who works in the workshop."

   "Workshop?"

   "Oh, I didn't tell you about it, did I?"

   "No."

   "Well, in my palace, there's a workshop where a bunch of people work in new inventions and all that. Like the clock I was talking about... how long ago was that?"

   "I... I actually forgot!"

   "Well, regardless of how long ago it was, they think up new things to use and tools to help make things easier."

   "Oh! So it's sort of like magic!"

   "... Sort of. If magic involved a lot more time, effort, and trial and error."

   "I don't know, magic involves plenty of trial and error."

   "Point taken. Of course, I wouldn't know, not being able to use magic and all."

   "Point also taken, but maybe it'll be able to help us find Rose and John.", Jade suggested.

   "What do you mean?", Dave probed.

   "After spending such an extensive amount of time reading that spellbook, I might have a few things I've wanted to try out."

   "All right," said Dave, "so what do you have in mind?"

   "Just to be safe," Jade warned, "you may want to stand back, I have no idea what this might do."

   Dave took a step back. Then Jade took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and said,

    _"Mir helfen sie zu!"_

    Jade opened her eyes and saw a trail of green light leading down the street. She looked over at Dave, who seemed rather startled.

   "What is it?", she asked.

   "Your eyes...", Dave replied, "they were... glowing."

   "They what?"

   "Green to be exact."

   "Interesting, I'm guessing you don't see that trail of light going-", then Jade stopped short as she looked at where the trail of light used to be, "down... the street?"

   "Nope."

   "Well, regardless of what's glowing and it's color, I think I know which direction we need to go now."

   "Great, that's a start at least."

   They walked down the street as streetlights and candles began to illuminate the area. As they walked they, yet again, came across a certain Bunny stand.

   "Hi, Liv!", Jade called over.

   "Hey there!", Liv replied.

   "By any chance," Dave asked, "have you seen John and Rose anywhere?"

   "I most certainly have!", Liv confirmed.

   "Really?", said Jade, "Do you know where they went?"

   "They asked me where the library was, an' I pointed them to the one just beyond Town Hall. It's in the square, down the street to the right, then you just take a left at the fork in the road."

   "Thanks!", Jade obliged, pulling Dave in the direction of the square.

   "No problem.", Liv called after them.

   They quickly made their way to the library, and walked in, where they found Rose and John milling around the shelves carrying books to and fro and giggling incessantly. Rose was the first to notice them, and abruptly stopped.

   "John!", She called over, "Look who's come to join the party!"

   "Aren't libraries supposed to be quiet!?", Dave hollered.

   John came out of the bookshelves laughing, and Jade noticed Rose smiling warmly at him as he did. She had the feeling this mission would be a success.

   "Well, we got special permission from the librarian.", John said.

   "You're lying.", said Jade.

   "All right, so we may have bribed him.", John confessed.

   "It's amazing what you can do when you rule over a kingdom that doesn't need much of the finances to go to pressing problems.", Rose said.

   "What pressing problems?", John asked.

   Rose snickered and set the books in her arms down.

   "Exactly. Anyway, what brings you two here?", She asked.

   " _We_ came to get  _you_ so that you can come see the fireflies with us.", Jade told them. _  
_

   "You're lying.", Rose said.

   "How can you tell?", Dave needled.

   "I just have a keen eye for when people are lying.", Rose told him, "I get the feeling you want us to do something."

   "Maybe we do.", Dave said.

   "What is this thing you speak of?", John queried.

   "You'll have to find out!", Jade exclaimed, "But the only way to do that is if you come outside with us!"

   "Well, what do you think," Rose directed at John, "you think we should abandon our side quest and see what this curious thing they're suggesting is?"

   "This rearrangement kerfuffle is beginning to become rather blase.", John replied.

   "Wow, nice words."

   "Thank you, I combed through one of the dictionaries quite laboriously to find such a manifold of terms and lexemes."

   Rose tried her best not to burst out laughing.

   "Well, can you take your manif- maerol-", Jade stumbled, "Your big words! And come outside?"

   "Certainly", John complied.

   "Indubitably.", Rose acquiesced.

   Dave rolled his eyes and turned to open the door for everyone, but John, surprisingly, jumped in between Dave and the handle and held the door open. For the ruler of a country, he was an almost nauseating gentleman. Dave got the feeling he'd be incredibly annoying if his demeanor didn't ooze naive ten-year-old. Everyone exited the library, and walked out into the now rather darkened and very crowded streets. The sun's last rays were clinging to the horizon, though the body itself had already slipped below the detectable earth.

   "Maybe we should go someplace less  _crowded._ ", Jade suggested smiling at Dave.

   "Great idea.", Dave smiled back.

   "Where are you planning on taking us?", Rose inquired.

   "Shoosh, just follow.", Jade told them, grabbing Rose's hand. Rose reached over for John's hand, and Jade pulled the two of them along as she followed Dave out of the crowd. He was surprisingly good at maneuvering through tight spaces, Rose might just have to ask him about that. Once they were in a less crowded area, Jade let go of Rose's hand. Rose and John then followed their two companions down the streets as they led them to a small alleyway.

   "This place looks nice.", Said Jade.

   "An alleyway?", Rose challenged, "This is where you wanted us to be?"

   "Yes.", Jade confirmed.

   "Now, while you two get situated," Dave began, "we'll go see if we can find everyone else and make sure they haven't suffocated from agoraphobia."

   "Agro-what?", John asked.

   "Agoraphobia," Rose explained, "the fear of crowded, public, or open spaces."

   "Oh."

   "Anyway, we'll leave you two alone here, so don't move.", Jade told them.

   "No problem.", John said.

   "Alright, bye.", Dave departed, and Jade followed suit, leaving John and Rose alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this got out a little late! School just started this week.


	34. Travelling Tales Pt. 10 Night Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Intermission

   Rose and John turned to each-other once Dave and Jade had walked out of sight.

   "So, what shall we do while we wait?", John offered.

   "Hm," Rose contemplated, "we don't have any books to mess with. We do, however, have these boxes."

   "Maybe we could build a fort."

   "Not enough."

   "A wall?"

   "That is doable."

   "Great! Let's get started.", John said, jumping up from his spot and starting to stack the boxes. Rose did the same, and soon they had a wall about a box higher than the top of their heads with a doorway that was just John's size. Rose had to duck down half an inch or so to get through. Once they were on the other side, they looked at each-other and smiled in satisfaction.

   "I believe this turned out to be quite successful.", John said.

   "I agree.", Rose replied, "But now I'm afraid we have nothing to do. Surely Dave and Jade would have found everyone by now, right?"

   "Maybe," John conceded, "but it always took me forever to find Jake whenever I was looking for him. He really seemed to like his time alone."

   "And it took me seven years to find Roxy.", Rose added, "Though, you were looking for one person inside of an entire city, and I was looking for one person somewhere in an entire country. Then I find out she went to a completely different country. Still, finding a handful of people in one tiny village seems like a much less daunting task than both of those."

   "Yeah..."

    _I did it again, didn't I?,_ Rose thought. Sometimes she marveled how easily she managed to twist conversations to make them incredibly awkward. She just wasn't the world's best conversationalist, she didn't exactly have much practice. However, that did remind her of something.

   "Uh, John?"

   "Yes?"

   "I'm sorry about earlier."

   "What do you mean?"

   "When I was being all silent and everything while we were trying to find the library, I just wanted to get there and-"

   "It's okay," John said, "I totally forgot that happened, you're fine."

   "But... I mean...", Rose stuttered, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that.

   "You're okay," John reassured her, "... more than okay, actually"

   "What's that supposed to mean?", Rose asked, regaining her composure.

   "Like- um... like what I said earlier about... about how you're- your... um..."

   "Has anyone told you you look positively adorable when you get all flustered?"

   "Um... yes? I remember Ms. Paint and Jake saying that a couple times."

   Rose rolled her eyes and, without thinking, took John's hand. John glanced down at their hands, then back up a Rose.

   "Has anyone told you you're incredibly stupid sometimes?', Rose prodded.

   "It has come up in some conversations.", John told her, smiling.

   Rose snickered and smiled back at him. They suddenly heard a ruckus go up somewhere in the streets. They looked out their makeshift doorway and saw a few glowing lights floating down the avenue. The sparse amount of people around were gazing at the twinkling bugs as they made their way down the lane. Rose and John did the same.

   "I've never seen this many fireflies seemingly naturally gravitate to one location.", Rose whispered.

   "I've actually seen more than this before.", John told her.

   "Really?", Rose asked, raising her voice from the whisper, "When?"

   "I was in my room and they just decided to float into my window."

   "That's incredibly strange."

   "You can say that again."

   "How many were there?"

   " _Hundreds."_

   "You can't possibly be serious."

   "I am."

   "Are you sure you're not just exaggerating? Sometimes your mind can play tricks on you."

   "I wouldn't forget something like that. Especially not on a night like that."

   "What do you mean?"

   "That was the night I got my new title."

   "So... you mean..."

   "It was the day Jake was proclaimed missing. Yeah."

   "Oh..."

   "I was so nervous, and scared, and I felt like I was going to cry. But then, a firefly floated into my window. Eventually there were so many, it was like the sun was floating around in my bedroom. So... of course I remember."

   "Hm, this is incredibly odd...", Rose mumbled.

   "Well, so's trying to make sense of it.", John informed her, "Sometimes, you just accept things as they are, and not question them."

   "Well- I mean-"

   "Do you question why the sun comes up every morning?"

   "No, of course not, that would be pointless. It comes up, it goes down, it does what is does."

   "Exactly. That's just what the fireflies do."

   "But-"

   "Are you going to ask questions all night?"

   "I will until you or somebody else answers them."

   "Well, how about you ask different questions, maybe then I might have an answer."

   "Point taken. Hm..", Rose thought for a few seconds and decided to drop the firefly tangent entirely.

   "Why did you say I was pretty back in the library?"

   "Why did you say I had a perfect smile?"

   "Because it's true."

   "Exactly."

   "Is there evidence of such a fact?"

   "Well, I said it, I'm pretty sure Felicity said it, and I'm definitely sure plenty of people have thought it. So I count that as true."

   "Point taken."

   There was a small silence that fell between them as they stared at the fireflies floating down the street. It was only just now when they realized they were still holding hands, the action had become so familiar. Rose laced her fingers between John's and they stood closer. Rose didn't know what to think. She liked John, she definitely did, but she felt like she should do something. John was thinking the same thing, except it occurred to him what might be good to try. The only problem was it terrified him. His fingers tightened around hers, and Rose noticed this. She looked over at him and noticed in the surprisingly abundant light the fireflies gave off that his face was beginning to turn red. It finally came to her what she should do, and she internally kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. Rose pulled John closer, causing his to look back at her just in time for her to lean in and kiss him.


	35. Carriage Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pt. 2)
> 
> The next day.

   "Yes! The mission was a success!", Jade shouted as the carriage bumped along the road.

   "I knew there was a reason you wanted John and I alone.", said Rose.

   "Honestly, Jade," Jane stepped in, "I can't believe you pulled a stunt like this off. I mean, Rose is pretty hard to fool."

   "She didn't fool me.", Rose told her, "Not completely, at least."

   In the cart behind them, John was trying his best to make his face less red.

   "I knew it would work.", said Dave.

   "Well, of course you did," John said to him, "you seem to know everything, and you're kind of the one who planned it! Why'd you even ask, anyway?"

   "To get the details, of course."

   "Wh-what details?"

   "You know, _details_.", Dave intoned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

   "Ugh! I hate you!", John squalled, shoving a cushion in his face.

   "That's the point.", said Dave, pushing it back at him.

   "Well, I just don't know what to say... why don't you say something about Jade or... something."

   "I don't know. She may not condone me divulging such information."

   "How do you and Rose have such big vocabularies?!"

   "I had nothing better to do in my room all day when I was younger, so I read."

   "And anyway, if you think Jade wouldn't like you telling me anything, what makes you think Rose would be okay with me telling you everything?"

   "She just reminds me of someone who wouldn't think it was a big deal."

   "Well, who is this person?"

   "They... don't like to be talked about."

   "But- and- uuuuugggghhhh!"

   "Are you sure? I mean, it's not like either of them will know."

   "Well, if neither of them will know, you have to tell me something about  _your_ time alone with Jade."

   "I guess I have no choice if I don't want to be riding in awkward silence for the next few minutes. You first."

   "Hey, why don't you go first?'

   "Because you're the one who's being dodgy about it."

   "Alright, alright, um... well, I can't really pick anything. All of it was just... really great! I mean, I remember when we were rearranging all the books in the library, we just sort of knew what the other was going to do and... I don't know, I just think it was all really nice and all that. Then, I remember building that wall out of boxes in the alley you two found and-"

   "You already told me all this.", Dave interrupted.

   "I know, I know.", John conceded, "but my favorite part was watching the fireflies... she looked really pretty in the light they gave off."

   "You're doing it again."

   "Doing what?And when have I done this thing before?"

   "Every time you talk to or about Rose, you always get this goofy grin on your face."

   "Really?"

   "Yeah, you didn't notice?"

   "... No."

   "You really are just like Jake. At least, as far as I know."

   "Heh, maybe. Anyway, it's your turn."

   "Alright, well... I guess the only thing I can say that's all that noteworthy is... Jade's a really good kisser."

   "Well, well, well..." John said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

   "Oh, shut up.", Dave told him, pulling the cushion from next to him and whacking John with it. John chuckled and picked up the cushion he'd been using earlier.

   "This means WAR!!!!!", John cried, "Pffffhahaha!!!"

   "I should warn you," Dave said, dodging and blocking John's blows, "I'm extensively trained in the art of the silent sword. It should be even easier with these new weapons."

   "Ah, but that's where you fall short!", John rebutted, "I have been trained in the art of the trickster's stealth!"

   "Too many words, we shall let our pillows do the talking."

   "Engarde!"

   They bumped around and tossed cushions for all of about five minutes before the carriage hit a bump and there was a huge splintering  _CRACK!,_  followed by the carriage stopping in it's tracks and leaning to one corner. John and Dave lost their balance and fell into the door. They righted themselves and Dave went to the opposite side of the carriage and opened the door. He then promptly hopped out and pulled John out as well.

   "You're really good in surprise situations.", John said.

   "You get used to it when you live in my palace.", Dave told him.

   The other two carriages stopped and everyone else stepped out with varying degrees of urgency as the driver tried to calm the horses. Jade quickly flashed over and evaluated Dave.

   "Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"

   "Jade, relax, it was just a wheel."

   "Oh, heh, right."

   Rose got there and took a glance at John.

   "I assume you're not traumatized.", she said.

   "Nope, unfortunately for your psychiatric practice I am not."

   "Which kind of practice."

   "I figured you would infer such a thing."

   "Is everyone alright?", Jane asked, "What broke?"

   "A wheel.", Dave and Rose answered in unison.

   Callie came over and walked up to the carriage.

   "It'll need a new one.", she said, "This wouldn't be safe to drive with if we simply tied it together and re-hinged it."

   "Don't these things come with spares?", Calvin asked.

   "I... think so?", said John.

   "Terribly sorry sir.", the driver said after he had finally calmed down the horses, "This carriage is old, and we didn't have any spares when we left the castle."

   "Well, that's just being ill-prepared.", Jade said, "You should always carry five of anything you need on you at all times."

   "Heh," John chuckled, "you sound like Jake."

   "Maybe I do, but the point is, we need a new wheel. Do the other carriages have one that'll fit?"

   "Well," said Callie, "the spare on ours is much too big for this carriage, what about yours."

   "Let's test it out.", Jane suggested. The driver got the wheel and handed it to the other. He set the wheel down and they began to pull the carriage up so that they could affix the wheel.

   "Oh, no no no," said Jade, "that's much too heavy for the two of you!"

   "It's alright, ma'am.", one of them heaved.

   "No, I'm helping.", Jade held out her hand, took a deep breath, and said, " _Anheben."_

   Then the carriage began to glow (green to be exact) then rose from the men's hands and floated a few feet in the air. The workers gawked at it, while Garrett took the wheel and affixed it to the carriage. Jade slowly lowered her hand and the carriage gently floated to the ground.

   "Perfect fit!", Jane approved.

   "Well, thanks for the help, little lady.", the driver said.

   "No problem!", Jade said.

   "Alright, let's get a move on!", Calvin announced, "I'd like to get there before the Twelfth Perigee."

   "The what?", John asked.

   "It's a holiday in Lodan.", Rose explained.

   "It still bothers me that one of these idiots knows so much about our country.", Calvin grumbled.

   "Well, we made a promise not to tell Mom and Dad, so you're just going to have to deal with it."

   "What rule states that it's imperative we keep promises?"

   "It's not written, but I'm positive it's in the Decent Person's Code of Conduct that is ingrained in everyone's minds."

   "Whatever."

   They climbed into their carriage and everyone else did the same. They set off once again and would be in Lohac by the next evening.


	36. Greeting

   Jade looked around at the tall buildings and wide streets. There were lamps in front of all the doors and people crowded the streets. The majority of them had bright red hair and they all seemed to be in a hurry. There was an undeniable buzz in the air, and even though it was somewhere between winter and fall, the air was warm. There were reds and yellows and oranges everywhere, and there wasn't anywhere near as richly colored than the castle, which could be seen a mile off because if it's impossible height and vibrant hues. Another thing was, everything seemed to be under construction. Everywhere Jade looked, there was something being taken down or built up or both. The entire city just exuded energy.

   "This place is amazing!", she souted.

   "It is rather impressive.", Rose concurred, "What about you, Jane?"

   "It's... definitely not what I'm used to.", Jane admitted.

   "Don't worry," Rose assured her, "when we pass trough Lolar, which I'm almost positive we will, you'll get a break from all the hubbub."

   "That's nice to know. I don't know if I'd be very at home here."

   "... Speaking of home," Jade said, "I... I don't think I want to... go back to Lofaf."

   "You- I... I actually hadn't thought of that.", Jane mused, "I mean, should we even go back?"

   "I don't see why we should."

   "Then where would we live?"

   "We'd live-... I don't know, exactly."

   "You could always bunk with John.", Rose suggested.

   "I don't know," Jane said, "I'd feel like we were imposing."

   "You could stay with me in Lolar. We get snow every winter, so you'd feel right at home at least three or four months of the year."

   "That would be so much fun!", Jade exclaimed, "We could talk all the time and Jane can teach you to cook and maybe you could learn magic and-... oh, but... then Dave wouldn't be around."

   "Oh, that's right.", Rose said, "I never thought about it that way. Do you think he'll have to stay here when all of us go off to wherever we're going next?"

   "But... what if I don't see him again after that?", Jade asked, "What if-"

   "I'm sure he'd never go anywhere you weren't.", Jane reassured her.

   "Heh, you're probably right. I guess I'm just getting worked up because I don't know what's going to happen."

   "I'm sure everything's going to be fine.", Rose told her, "Look, we're coming up on the castle right now. You can ask everyone else's opinion once we're all situated."

   "Great idea.", Jade condoned. They all sat in a comfortable silence for about a minute or so until their carriage stopped in front of the castle. The driver opened the door and the girls got out. Once everyone was outside, they all looked up at the castle. There was an almost ridiculous amount of stairs leading to a surprisingly regular sized rectangular door.

   "This is an odd design for a castle.", Rose commented.

   "I'm not sure what possessed Dad to change it," Dave said, "but whatever it was, I'm gonna have to warn you about the stairs. They're pretty tricky."

   "What's so tricky about stairs?", Jane asked.

   "You never know with these.", Dave told her.

   "Whatever you say.", she said, starting up the steps. Everyone else followed. Jane got there first and knocked on the door.

   "Come in!", someone said. Jane opened the door, took a step in, and promptly fell forward.

   "What in the-", she yelled. Dave stepped forward and caught her shoulders, straightening her out.

   "I warned you about those stairs, man.", Dave told her.

   "What? What stai-...", Jane looked down, "oh..."

   She heard someone snickering a few feet away and saw a boy about her age with blonde hair that was swept back in a hair style she'd never seen before. He was wearing a small crown and a regal looking outfit.

   "You just couldn't help yourself.", Dave said to him.

   "Hey, I can't help it if people look hilarious when they're falling down stairs.", the boy said.

   "It's not funny," Jane intervened, "someone could get hurt!"

   "I was going to catch you, calm down.", The boy told her.

   "Just who do you think you are, anyway?", Jane interrogated.

   "The Prince.", John told her as he stepped inside. Everyone else followed, minding the stairs. "Hi Dirk."

   "Heya, Egderp," Dirk said, "how's the search coming?"

   "The-... it... he-", John trailed off. He'd forgotten he'd have to tell Dirk about Jake.

   "What search?", Jade asked, not knowing what they were referring to.

   "His brother.", Dirk explained, "He disappeared a while back. Who are all these people, anyway?"

   "But Jake...", Jade muttered.

   "Oh, so he did tell you.", Dirk said, "Nobody's answered either of my questions yet. Who is everyone, and how's the search going?"

   "Yes, I do believe some introductions are in order.", Callie spoke up, deciding to avoid the subject of death for once. "My brother and I are from Lodan. You requested our presence here a while ago."

   "Oh, yeah, how do you do?", Dirk greeted her, holding out his hand, "Dirk Stridell, Prince of Lohac, and your name is..?"

   "Callie, Callie Ophelia English. This is my brother, Calvin, and Garrett, for all intents and purposes, is our escort outside of our country."

   "Nice to meet you.", Dirk said, he then turned to Jane and Jade, "And you two are?"

   "Not speaking to you until you apologize.", Jane told him.

   "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I do that to everyone who has never been here before."

   "That isn't a very sound greeting practice.", Jane said.

   "Maybe, but it's become a sort of custom around here."

   "Well, anyway, I am Jane, and this is my sister, Jade."

   "Nice to meet you, ladies."

   "The pleasure is all ours!", Jade chimed.

   "If you insist."

   "Which I do not.", Jane intoned.

   "Roxy should've come," said Rose, "she'd love this."

   "Who's Roxy?", Dirk inquired, "And who are you, little sister?"

   "I'm not your sister, I'm Roxy's, and my name is Rosalina Lalonde, title being Seer of Lolar."

   "Pleased to meet you, Miss Seer. I've heard much about you."

   "And I you, your grand highness of comebacks."

   "What?"

   John was trying his best not to burst out laughing. Dave just looked down at the floor.

   "Great, now everybody knows everybody," Calvin groused, "so can we please just get this over with?"

   "I'd thought she was exaggerating.", Dirk said.

   "Who was exaggerating?", Callie asked.

   "That Priscilla lady that your parents took along.", Dirk told her.

   "Wait, Priscilla is here?", Callie perked up, "Where is she?"

   "In the throne room."

   "Where?"

   "Follow me.", Dirk told them. He went down the hall and everyone followed.

   "Out of curiosity," Dirk said, "why are there so many of you? I had expected Dave, you two," he pointed to Callie and Calvin, "and possibly John. How did the Seer from Lolar of all places and two seemingly random girls tag along?"

   "It's a long story.", Jade told him.

   "It's a long way to the throne room.", John informed her, "I think we have just enough time to give him the basics."

   "I'll start.", Rose said.

   "Alright," Dirk condoned, "so tell me, not-my-sister, why are you here?"

   "The queen caught wind of the king's death and-"

   "Wait,  _what?"_ , Dirk stopped her.

   "Yeah," John confirmed, "he kind of got sick and..."

   "I only got word of him being sick last month, how long has it been?"

   "... Almost two months by now.", Dave told him.

   "You're lying."

   "Nope. Totally the truth. I was standing outside the room when it happened."

   "I- I'm sorry...", Dirk said to John. Rose noticed he had a slight accent when he said it.

   "It's okay," John told him, "I know how weird the mail system is here."

   "Well, sudden revelations aside," Rose continued, "the queen sent me to help John at least have some sort of competence."

   "I thought you wanted to look for Roxy.", Callie said.

   "Well, that too."

   "Who is Roxy, anyway?", Dirk asked, having regained his composure.

   "A long story.", Rose replied as they came upon a set of stairs, "Your throne room isn't seriously on the second floor, is it?"

   "Nope," Dave told her, "it's seriously on the third floor. The one on the second floor isn't at all serious."

   "Whatever you say.", Rose rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Jade, would you like to tell your side of the story?"

   "Oh, yes!", she exclaimed, "Okay, let's see, we live in Lofaf and- no, hold on, I should start later. Uhm... so I saw John and he looked just like- no..."

   "We live in that frozen forest and Jade was messing with her magic one day when she saw John in a vision, after which our weird dog decided to... zap her to Lowas and I got there when I came across Callie and Calvin's carriage on it's way there."

   "You guys live in the frozen forest?"

   "Yes," Jane told him, "but we've all been referring to it as Lofaf for the past few months."

   "Huh, maybe you've seen Jake around."

   There was a thick silence that took Dirk by surprise.

   "Wait, you haven't actually seen him, have you?"

   "Um... yes?", Jade said.

   "Seriously?", Dirk seemed really excited all of a sudden. Well, excited for Dirk.

   "Yeah, um... John, do you still have it?"

   "Have what?", he asked nervously. He was afraid of how Dirk would react, since he and Jake had always been really close as far as John knew. What would he say?

   "The scarf. Did you bring it?"

   "Um, no, I put it in Jake's room."

   "Oh... well, yeah, we met him. He's really nice and kinda goofy and really, really adventurous."

   "I remember telling him I'd kick his butt in the afterlife if he died on me on one of his expeditions.", Dirk smirked. John officially never ever ever wanted to tell him Jake was dead.

   "Well prepare to do just that," Calvin cut in, "he froze to death."


	37. A Proper Introduction

   Dirk took pause at this. Callie looked over at her brother with the most disgusted expression imaginable. 

   "You- I can't believe- I just-", She wasn't even finishing her sentences, she was positively livid.

   "Sure.", Dirk said flatly. Callie took a deep breath and decided she should probably tell him the truth.

   "No, he serious I'm afraid.", Callie told him, "He just doesn't happen to know the proper time to divulge certain information!", the last part was more spent yelling and glaring at Calvin.

   "Well we had to tell him eventually..."

   Dirk had stopped listening. He'd stopped doing much of anything. In fact, he was pretty sure the only thing that hadn't totally stopped functioning were his thoughts. He stared at the ground as the information situated itself into his consciousness. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and disappear into the void at the same time. Dave looked at his brother and knew it was not good idea to shove him into the throne room to have any interaction with anyone. He needed to get Dirk away from everyone. He looked back at everyone else. Garrett was staring off into space, Callie and Calvin were arguing, and everyone else was looking right at him. Suddenly, the twins' argument escalated in volume.

   "WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULD THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK," Callie shrieked, "YOU COULD ACTUALLY SAY SOMETHING COMPETENT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

   "WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO WEAK, YOU'D STAND A CHANCE OF LIVING!"

   "IF YOU WERE NEVER BORN, WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!"

   "THEN I GUESS WE'RE OUT OF LUCK, BECAUSE THAT'S KIND OF HOW THE WHOLE TWIN THING WORKS!"

   "THEN MAYBE I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW AND SAVE THE WORLD THE TROUBLE OF HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOU!"

   "FUNNY, I WAS GOING TO SAY THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU! ISN'T IT WEIRD HOW WE CAN THINK SO SIMILARLY!"

   "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO YOU, YOU CHILDISH, DISINGENUOUS, VICIOUS...!!!"

   They began screaming over each-other.

   "TWEE, SMARMY, GULLIBLE!!!"

   "USELESS, VILE, UNDERHANDED!!!"

   Suddenly, someone came storming up the stairs. The twins were too caught up in their argument to notice the woman with purple hair and impossibly long braids that almost dragged on the ground, but she looked really, really angry.

   "Yo.", she said to Callie and Calvin flatly. They continued their shouting match like the rest of the world didn't exist.

   "Hey, foreign brats!", She said louder. She had a regional accent from the eastern part of Lohac. They sounded a lot different than the rest of the Lohaccians, except she was obviously from Lolar, or had genes from someone who was. The twins didn't notice any of it, though, because they were just about to begin throwing punches. But before they could come to blows, the woman shoved them apart and screamed,

   "CLAM DOWN ALREADY, YOU IMMATURE GUPPIES!!!!"

   "Hi Meenah.", said Dave.

   "Hiya cool-kid. What's with the peanut gallery?"

   "Well, first things first, Felicity told me to say 'Hi' for her, and I wanted to ask Steven about a guy named Trevor."

   "You met Felicity? She's in Lowas? Also, Steven is workin' on somefin with M squared, so you'll have to ask him later, but I remember I met that Trevor guy once. He's been testing out Horse Creep 1 and 2's new wheelchair thing. He's either really dumb or really brave."

   "And as to the peanut gallery, maybe you could show them to the throne room, Dirk... forgot something in the workshop."

   "Alright.", Meenah said, noticing the silent cue, "Come on, guppies, let's net you into the throne room, I'm pretty sure there's people waitin' for yous."

   The kids followed Meenah down the hall and Garrett brought up the rear, glaring at Meenah. Once they had rounded the corner, Dave looked at Dirk. He was completely zoned out. Dave waved his hand in front of Dirk's face to no effect, so he put his hands on his shoulders and shook him, which got him to react.

   "I'm fine!", Dirk snapped. Then his eyes focused. Dave was looking him directly in the eyes, his crimson irises burning holes into Dirk's vibrant amber ones. His face portraying no emotion. 

   "Shut up and stop thinking about him.", Dave told him, "You can't do this if you're a wreck over something else. We just need an excuse to get you away from everyone, so get in there and do what you do best."

   "What do you mean?"

   "Make things happen."

   Dirk took a deep breath and nodded. There was something to do, and he would do it. They walked down the hallway and turned the corner, then they walked up to the door and Dave pushed it open. Everyone in the room turned to them. They were all clustered somewhere in the middle of the throne room and seemed a little tense. Meenah walked forward to greet the brothers.

   "There you are. Now that you're here, I think I'm gonna go back downstairs.", she thought for a second, then turned to Callie and Calvin, "But not until these brats promise to stop screaming so loud the Horror-terrors can hear them."

   Garrett gave her a dark glare, which she paid no mind.

   "I'm terribly sorry.", Callie said, "It's just that  _someone_ couldn't keep his bloody trap shut!"

   "Ay! I get it, y'all hate each-otter. Can you hate each-otter a little more quietly so that we can get some actual work done?!?"

   "What work?", Calvin sneered.

   "None of your business, ya' little piranha."

   Garrett stepped forward and turned Meenah around as a silent signal to leave.

   "Get off me, ya' overgrown walrus, I was leavin' anemoneways!"

   "Then. Go.", he he spat at her, shoving her towards the door. Everyone but Dirk and Meenah stared at him in shock.

   "Alright," Dirk began, "let's straighten out this circus before someone gets hit in the head by a wayward juggling pin. Meenah, I'm pretty sure the guys need you downstairs, you know what happens when you aren't there to keep them in check."

   "A'ight. I'm goin', seaing as I'm not wanted here.", she said, glaring at Garrett. She walked out of the room and closed the door.

   "Next thing is names.", Dirk continued, "Everyone who just now got here, stand on the left, everyone else, stand on the right."

   Everyone arrayed themselves accordingly.

   "Now, introductions. New guys, state your name when I point to you."

   He went through everyone, and then turned to the other side of the room. 

   "Now you."

   He pointed to the tall woman with long, glossy black hair, earrings, and a slim, ornate black dress standing to the far right of the group and she said, "Priscilla."

   Next was an impossibly tall man who looked to be solely skin and bones and had a vacant look in his eyes. His hair was unbelievably long and messy, and he was wearing black and white. He smiled silently and waved.

   "This is Keenan.", Dirk told them, "He apparently can't speak."

   He moved on to a woman who was about half Keenan's size, which wasn't really saying much. She had her hair up in a loose bun that seemed to be held together by two blood red sticks. She was wearing a long cream colored skirt with sharp accents of red, and a long sleeved button up with similar coloring.

   "Damara.", she announced flatly.

   Dirk then moved on to an incredibly tall and imposing woman with a blank expression. She wore a deep green dress that fit her figure from the waist up. The rest of it flowing out in an almost otherworldly fashion.

   "Lady English, if you don't mind."

   Then Dirk finally swept his hand to the man at the end of the row who looked as if he could destroy the entire castle with the wave of a hand. He was tall, muscular, and terrifying.

   "Lord English, and you'd do well to remember."

   "Great!", Dirk clapped his hands together, "Now does anyone have anything they want to say?"

   "No.", Calvin said.

   "Great, then I'd like to dismiss everyone. Dave, show the newbies where they'll be bunking."

   "Sure.", Dave agreed, "Come along newbies."

   "Uh, what is that exactly?", Jade asked.

   "Word a friend of ours made up. He's good with that kind of stuff."

   Everyone exited the room and Dirk took a deep breath, shutting the door behind them.

   "That was too easy...", he mumbled. Once he was positive everyone had gone far enough to be unable to hear the door opening, he left the throne room and walked up to his room. He slammed the door behind him and tossed his crown onto the nearby desk. He then dropped down onto his bed and groaned.

   "What do I do now?", he wondered.

   "You could be a little quieter while closing your door for starters.", someone said. Dirk sat up and saw Jane standing in his doorway.


	38. A Long Talk

   "What are you doing here?", Dirk demanded.

   "I heard the door slamming in the next room over and wanted to get to the bottom of it.", Jane told him, "So tell me, do you always slam doors behind you so loud the... horrible-terrors could hear it, or is this a special occasion?"

   "First, it's Horror-terrors," Dirk informed her, "and second, I'm sorry if I disturbed you. You can leave now, I won't make any more noise."

   Jane stood there silently for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and saying,

   "Look, I know you're being bothered by something, and by the way you reacted to what Calvin said, it probably has something to do with Jake."

   Dirk tensed.

   "I just think it'd be better if you talked about it.", Jane finished.

   "You and I have very different ways of dealing with grief.", Dirk said.

   Jane chuckled, "Maybe, but I know for a fact that the whole silent method is not at all good for your psyche."

   "I'll take my chances."

   "... Well, if you want to talk to me, I'm right next door. To the...", she turned around and held out her left arm, "left.", she confirmed.

   With that, Jane walked away, closing the door behind her. Dirk was left to sit on what she had said. Part of him knew she was probably right, but none of him really wanted to admit it. He just wanted to pretend it never happened. Like Jake never existed... like his feelings never existed. He'd never really known what to do with them anyway, why should he pay them any mind? But Jane's words wouldn't leave his head. Avoiding it and keeping it quiet hadn't worked for five years. She was definitely right. Dirk quickly stood up from his bed and left his room faster than his instincts could tell him to stop. He managed to get to Jane's door before his muscles locked up. He took in a shaky breath and opened the door instead of knocking, afraid that he'd bolt if he had to wait for confirmation. When he stepped in, Jane was standing in front of her window, looking at him with an incredibly surprised expression.

   Jane looked over her shoulder as the door flew open. Dirk stood in the doorway. He was looking at the floor and had his fists in tight balls.

   "I- You-", he stuttered. Jane walked over and took hold of his hand.

   "You can relax," she said, "I'm not going to execute you for being sad."

   Dirk looked up at her and felt his chest tighten up. Even though he tried his best, he couldn't control his expression or the burning sensation stinging his eyes. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip, but it didn't help.

   "Wh-who said a-anyone was...", his voice cracked and wobbled like his throat was experiencing an earthquake. His vision became blurry and a wet sensation made it's way down his face.

   Jane looked at Dirk with concern. If anything Dave had said about him or her first impression of him held any weight, Jane knew Dirk wasn't the type of person to cry easily.

   "I- I'm not crying.", Dirk sniffed, wiping away his tears, even though they just kept coming. Jane couldn't help but crack a smile.

   "Of course.", she acceded, "Your eyes are just leaking."

   Dirk let out a small chortle and blinked the rest of the tears from his eyes.

   "Heh, yeah, that's it."

   "So, you want to postpone patching that leak, or do you feel like talking?"

   "I think I prefer talking."

   "Alright, what do you want to say?"

   "Maybe we should sit down first?"

   "Oh, yes, that makes sense."

   They walked over to Jane's bed and sat down next to each-other.

   "So, now that we're situated," Jane said, "what is it that you need to get off your chest?"

   "I... I don't know exactly.", Dirk admitted.

   "Well, maybe I should start."

   "Yeah. I'll jump in when I find something to say."

   "Okay, so... I remember, when Jake came by our tree, he was really weak. He'd gotten lost and didn't know there was anyone out in the middle of the forest. When Jade opened the door, she called me over immediately. I took him inside and propped him up in the living room. It took a day or two, but I made sure he didn't get sick for any reason whatsoever. Once he had gotten over his sort of childish sense of wonder about everything, he told us everything about Lowas and his family and everything that wasn't our home. It was all a little sudden to me, but Jade was completely enamored with everything. In fact, she still is."

   "Did he say anything about..."

   "He only got around to talking about his own country. Mainly because that was all Jade asked about. That and he only stayed with us for about a week or so before he... went off again..."

   Jane stared down at the floor and Dirk looked over at her silently.

   "How do you know?", he asked.

   "Hm?", Jane turned to him.

   "I mean, how do you know he isn't alive somewhere?"

   "Well, a while after he left, Bec... Bec brought back his scarf."

   "Oh..."

   "So, you sure you don't have anything to say?"

   "Oh, well, Jake was always talking whenever he was around. It was always something that was cool or confusing or big and impressive with him. Nothing ceased to amaze him for some reason. Then again, we spent a lot of time in the workshop whenever he was over, so that's probably what it was. I also remember the first time he brought John over. I think he was about three and I swear, when he found the library, he would've read every last book if he had the time."

   "Hoo hoo, really?"

   "What was that?"

   "What was what?"

   "That thing you just did."

   "You mean laughing? That thing you did when I almost fell down the stairs?"

   "No, what you just did was not laughing, that was an amalgamation of syllables that you say is laughing."

   Jane snickered, "Well, you said you were planning on catching me before I hurt myself."

   "Exactly, Dave just happened to beat me to it."

   "But it would've been practically impossible to catch me form where you were standing."

   "The impossible is my specialty."

   "I'll believe it when I see it."

   "So you're saying I should push you down a flight of stairs to prove a point?"

   "What? No!"

   "You sure?"

   "Yes!"

   "Alright, so do you believe me, or do you have another way of proving it?"

   "No."

   "No you don't believe me, or no you don't have another way of proving it?"

   "Both!"

   "Whatever shall we do about it then?"

   "Weren't we having a serious conversation a few seconds ago?"

   "We were, but right now we have more important things to worry about."

   "Proving your point is more important than sorting through your feelings about your dead friend?"

   "... Yes."

   "Hoo hoo hoo."

   "There! You did it again. We wouldn't have gone off on this tangent if you hadn't done that."

   "I can't help it if I find something funny."

   "I still say that isn't a legitimate way to express delight."

   "What?"

   "Definition of laughter, a bodily response to delight."

   "So you took delight in me potentially getting injured."

   "I took delight in you  _almost_ falling down the stairs before someone caught you."

   "Sure."

   "Believe what you like, I'm still planning on pushing you down the stairs at some point."

   "Don't you dare, buster."

   "Buster?"

   "Yes. It's a phrase."

   "A corny phrase."

   "Oh, whatever! The sun's setting we should probably get to bed."

   "Alright.", Dirk fell backward onto the bed and began to make himself comfortable.

   "Um... what're you doing?", Jane asked.

   "Getting to bed."

   "But... this is my room."

   "My room's boring. I like it here."

   "But... where am I supposed to sleep?"

   "The beds here are humongous. You'll have plenty of space."

   "Uhhh.", Jane shrank away from him a bit.

   "Let me guess," Dirk said, propping himself up on his elbows, "you're not comfortable with me sleeping next to you because I'm a boy and you're a girl."

   "... Maybe."

   "Alright, I'll take the floor. You mind if I borrow the comforter?"

   "Umm... no?"

   "Great.", he stood up and pulled it off, "You're probably not even going to need it, considering you're from the coldest place on Das Medium. You actually might not want to use any blankets, either. The nights are hardly any cooler than the days, and it's the beginning of winter or something right now."

   "... Okay."

   Once he'd made a spot for him to lie down on, Dirk settled himself onto the floor.

   "Night Jane. Don't fall down any stairs."

   "Good night.", she said flatly. She turned over and closed her eyes, not sure what to do about this weird feeling she seemed to be getting. She couldn't really identify it, but it didn't seem all that invasive, so she just decided to drift off.


	39. Blizzards and Thunderstorms

   FLASH,  _CRACK! RUUUMMBLLE..._

   Jane woke up with a start.  ** _BANG!_** _RUMBLE, SHUDDER!_ What was going on?

   "Mmm...", someone moaned. Jane looked down to see Dirk sleeping on the floor. It took a few seconds to realize where she was and why Dirk was sleeping on the floor.

    _FLASH_

What was that? She looked out the window, which seemed to be dripping, and two seconds later-

    _ **BOOM! CRACK, RUMBLE...**_

 __ "AHH!", she shrieked. Dirk immediately sat up.

   "WHAT THE-", he shouted. He whipped his head around and noticed Jane cowering from the window. 

    _FLASH, BLINK_

   "Eep.", she squeaked, covering her ears. The rain battered the castle and the dull roar creeped in through her fingers. Three seconds later-

    _ **BOOM! CLAP! BANG! SHUDDER...**_

   Jane whimpered and pulled the blankets around herself as the castle shook slightly with the force of the vibrations, her eyes squeezed shut. Dirk finally processed what was going on. There was a thunderstorm outside. He wondered why Jane was freaking out so much. If he was right, they should get plenty of blizzards out in the middle of the forest. Why was she so worried about a little rain and-

    _FLASH, GLARE, BLINK_

   Jane pulled the covers around her tighter. Lightning. She'd never seen lightning, had she?

    ** _THUD! BANG BANG! RUMBLE! ROAR!_**

Jane whined in her little huddle on her bed and trembled with the building.

   "Jane?", Dirk tested.

   She startled and looked over at him with wide eyes as a burst of lightning illuminated the room.

    ** _BANG!_ _CRACK!_**

   Jane pulled the blanket over her head and started whimpering again.

   "Jane, it's okay. It's just a little lightning and thunder."

   "Wh- what?", she bleated, peeking out from under the cloth.

   "Haven't you at least heard thunder or something?"

   "N-no?"

    _BLINK_

   Jane pulled herself back under the covers as the thunder sounded across the room.

   "It's okay. It's just some electricity and noise."

   "Ele- what?"

   "Oh boy. How about we-" _FLASH_

   Jane curled up into a ball and started shaking uncontrollably. Dirk got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to Jane. He sat down next to her and tugged the blankets off her head. She looked up at him and-

    ** _BOOM!_ _CRACK!_**

   She tensed into a smaller ball and started whimpering again. Dirk didn't know what to do. He didn't think he could enact his previous plan like this, but he didn't know what else to do.

    _BLINK_

   "Wh- what's going to happen?", Jane quavered.

   "Nothing, nothing's going to-"

    ** _BANG! THUNDER, CRACK!_**

   Jane pulled the covers over her head again. Great. Now Dirk really didn't know what to do.

   "Jane, it's okay. These things happen all the time-"

   "All the time?!?!"

    _Way to go, you just scared her more._ The thunder and lightning raged on as he tried his best to calm her down.

   "Just- um... think of it as... a blizzard."

   "Blizzards have wind and ice and some trees falling. Whatever this is, it is definitely not a blizzard!"

   "Okay, okay, I know, but... just imagine it for a second. The lightning is sort of like... snow falling."

   "The snow blocks out the windows. We can't see anyhing."

   "Really?"

   "Yes. And the approximately ten feet of snow and ice blocks out the wind and crashing tree limbs."

   "Oh... so it's not at all like a blizzard."

   "No."

   "Well, what do you do during blizzards?"

   "This."

   "Huh?"

   "We grab all the blankets in the house and huddle up together to keep warm. Not that it's all that cold right now, but we would come together and eventually just fall asleep until the storm was over."

   "Oh... I wonder how Jade's doing."

   "She's fine. She probably went to Dave's room."

   "Why wouldn't she come here? You are her sister."

   "Dave didn't send you a letter or something?"

   "Just the one that said he was going to stay with John for a while."

   "Oh. Well, they're actually kind of... how do I put this..."

   "Don't tell me they're dating."

   "You could say that."

   "... I'm not sure how to react to this."

   "Neither was I. I've learned to just give them room."

   "Seriously? Do you even know if they've kissed yet?"

   "... No? Honestly, don't think anyone does."

   "Wow. I guess they're good at hiding."

   "Yeah."

   "Who knew Dave's turtle instincts would come in handy."

   "Turtle instincts?"

   "Yeah. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

   "He doesn't really seem like much of a turtle to me."

   "He always spent his time in his room whenever he was here."

   "That's not my experience."

   "... Jane."

   "Yeah?"

   "Am I a bad person?"

   "Why would you ask that?"

   "I just... I feel kind of responsible for him. For everything that goes on here. I mean, it's my castle, shouldn't I know what's going on and fix things and all that?"

   "So you're saying you feel like it's your fault that Dave didn't come out of his room often?"

   "Well, it's gotta be. I mean, I always ambushed him or something whenever he set foot outside it, and I even sort of stole his bunny."

   "You what?"

   "Hold on."

   He left the room and came back a few seconds later holding grey bunny with red button eyes and a blue stomach.

   "This thing. Someone came by and mistook me for Dave, since none of us really go out in public, and-"

   "Neither of us."

   "What?"

   "There are two of you, so the proper word is neither, not none."

   "... Right, right. So we don't go out and the lady thought I was Dave because of it. I kept telling myself I would get this thing to him eventually, but I never did."

   "There's two more in my bag over there."

   "What?"

   "We passed trough a village where a lady was selling stuffed rabbits and I got two of them."

   "You're kidding."

    ** _BANG!_**

   "Would you mind getting them for me? I'm afraid the floor will shake out from under me if I move."

   Dirk snickered and walked over to her bag, fishing out the rabbits. He then handed all three of them to Jane.

   "Feel better?", he asked as she squeezed them tightly.

   "... Could you-...", Jane trailed off.

   "What?"

   "... I wanted you to hold onto me."

   "... Why?"

   "Whenever we all got into our blizzard huddle, it was always smallest to largest. It's... it's been a while since I've had anyone holding me."

   "Did a blizzard hit sometime when Jake was there?"

   "Huh? No, although I kind of wished one would. Mostly because I had a crush on him, but I was talking about Jade and I's granddad. He always held onto me until... nevermind. After that, it felt... wrong whenever a blizzard blew in. That's another reason I'd sort of wanted one to come through while Jake was staying with us."

   "... oh..."

   "So, you don't really have to do anything you don't want to."

   "No, it's fine.", Dirk said, smiling at her. He didn't have much practice with physical contact, but he didn't want her to feel unsafe or whatever she had meant when she said it'd felt wrong without someone holding her. He put his arms around her and she leaned into him. He could feel her muscles relax and she let out a breath. She was cool to the touch and had the general consistency of Dave's rabbit.

   Jane loosened her grip on the stuffed animals and rested her head against Dirk's chest. He was warm and solid. She then realized just how exhausted she was. She hoped he wouldn't mind if she just...

   Jane's breath evened out and Dirk knew she'd gone to sleep. He felt... wrong. He shouldn't be thinking about Jake or being jealous of the person he was trying to calm down. He was the only one to blame for... he didn't even know what he blaming himself for anymore. Still... he felt kind of nice at the same time. As the storm outside raged on, he looked down at her. He could swear she was smiling. The corner of his lip twitched up. She was safe. He'd make sure of that. No matter how much something in the back of his mind wanted to... what...?

   Soon, they were both asleep.

~

   As Jane nodded off, that feeling she'd had earlier returned. It was slightly more persistent, but she was too tired to try and identify it. All she knew was she was perfectly happy right where she was.


	40. Breakfast Time

   Dirk eased his eyes open and looked down at Jane. He noticed she had dropped one of the bunnies and felt the need to place it back in her arms. When it was safely snuggled in her arms with it's little friends, Dirk looked around the- What were  _they_ doing here?!?

   Dirk, Jade, and Dave looked at each-other without saying anything for a few seconds. Before one of them could say anything, Jane began mumbling in her sleep and moved her arms around Dirk who immediately froze.

   "Mmm..", she muttered, tightening her grip, "no... wai... don... no... No, NO DON'T GO!"

   He eyes flew open and she looked up at Dirk.

   "I- I'm sorry, I was-", she stopped when she noticed their siblings standing nearby, "How long have you been standing there?"

   "Long enough.", Dave said.

   "They were there when I woke up.", Dirk told her. Jane decided now would be a good time to let go of him. She sat up and looked at Jade and Dave instead.

   "Follow up question, why are you here?", she asked.

   "I was afraid you'd been scared by the storm last night, like me.", Jade told her, "So I asked Dave where you were and he followed me after I flashed over."

   "That's what woke him.", Dave said, pointing to Dirk who was giving Jade a questioning look.

   "Flashed?"

   "Oh! You haven't seen it yet, have you?", Jade smiled.

   "No, what are you talking about?"

   Jade disappeared into a green stream of light and appeared behind Dirk and Jane. Jane wasn't phased, but Dirk yanked her off the bed and stood next to her rather tensely, holding her hand in some sort of death grip. Jane hadn't even had time to process how fast he'd been moving. Dave put his face in his hand again.

   "Jade, hon, you can't just do stuff like that.", he told her, letting his dialect slip a little.

   "What  _was_ that?", Dirk asked, keeping his accent under control, but not letting go of Jane's hand.

   "A long story.", Jane told him, "Why don't we all elaborate over breakfast? Callie might've made it by now. What time is it?"

   "About...", Dirk released his grip on her and walked over to the window, "Somewhere between 7:30 and 10:00."

   "Dave's usually more accurate.", Jade said.

   "Yeah, when the sun is out.", Dirk said.

   "Funny.", Jane said, "Callie would've started waking people by now."

   "Maybe she can't find her way around.", Dave offered as way of explanation.

   "Yeah, that's probably it.", Jane agreed.

   "That and we don't usually eat breakfast here.", Dirk added.

   "What?", Jade questioned.

   "We just don't eat breakfast.", Dave echoed.

   "That doesn't sound very healthy.", Jane said.

   "Neither does scavenging through a frozen wasteland for wild boar and growing vegetables at the top of a tree.", Dave casually tossed back.

   "Touche'.", Jane conceded.

   "You don't strike me as someone who grew up in the middle of a place without much food.", Dirk said to Jane.

   "Well, I've been eating more.", she replied, "You don't strike me as someone who grew up in a palace."

   "Nice one."

   "Are we gonna eat or not?", Jade asked.

   "Yeah," Jane concurred, "I'm getting rather peckish."

   "Alright, let's see what we can scrounge up.", Dirk said, walking out, with everyone else following.

   They went down the hallway and stairs then took a few turns until they got to a small wooden door. The room inside was deserted, but it was definitely the kitchen.

   "Why is no one in here?", Jade wondered, flashing about and looking through the cabinets.

   "I don't think we ever hired any cooks, come to think of it.", Dave said, to which Jade flashed in front of him.

   " _WHAT?!?_ Dave, you need to tell people things like this! I will not let this... this..." _  
_

   "Travesty?", Dirk offered.

   "Tragedy?", Jane chipped in.

   "Transgression?", someone said behind them. Dirk turned around and pushed Dave, Jane, and Jade behind his outstretched arm.

   "Terrible... um... thing?", John joined in. Or, tried to. He was standing next to Rose who smirked at him. Dirk lowered his arm.

   "Jane," Rose said, "would you mind teaching the Stridells here some common sense before I feel the need to beat it into them?", she was almost unnervingly calm as she said it. She didn't look like she'd gotten much sleep.

   "With what?", Dave retorted.

   "Not in the mood, your highness.", she told him flatly narrowing her eyes and walking into the kitchen.

   "Alright, alright...", Dave said, holding up his hands. But he wasn't done just yet. "your highness."

   Rose spun around to him and she pinned him to the wall, but she was quickly pulled back by Dirk.

   "Don't you  _dare_ call me that  _ever again."_ , she spat out, struggling against Dirk's hold. John walked over and separated Dirk and Rose, whilst keeping himself between Rose and Dave.

   "Okay, okay, everyone calm down.", he said, "It was a long night, and we're all just a little irritable because we haven't eaten yet."

   "Callie usually makes breakfast.", Rose mumbled, "Where is she, anyway?"

   "Her room?", Dirk offered.

   "With all due respect," Rose said, turning to him, "way to go, captain obvious."

   "I'll make breakfast, okay?", Jane intervened.

   "I'll help.", Jade offered.

   "I've got nothing better to do.", Dirk added, "Mind if I join you?"

   "Boys don't belong in a kitchen.", said a light voice a few feet away from the doorway. Dirk jumped out and faced the individual. It was Callie. He had to tilt his head down since the top of her snowy white curls scarcely reached his chest.

   "Says who?", he smirked, relaxing. All these new people had put him on edge. He was sure he'd get used to them.

   "... Well, that I cannot say.", she conceded, "But I think things will be plenty busy with three cooks in the kitchen. How about you boys and Rose check on things in the workshop? Jade will go and get you."

   "I'm assuming you're the third cook?", Rose said.

   "Indubitably."

   "Alright," John popped in, "so we're going to the workshop! Jade, flash in when you guys finish up."

   "But I don't know the way.", she said.

   "It's down this right hallway, to the left, then down the stairs.", Dave informed her, "Meenah will answer the door and tell you to get lost, to which you'll have to say, I already am. Once she opens the door, she'll probably point us out, unless she doesn't feel like it, in which case, your best bet is politely asking Horus, the guy with a ponytail, where the royal siblings went, exactly like that."

   "Down the hall, get lost, ask about the royal siblings.", she reiterated, "Got it! Now you guys get going, we'll have breakfast shortly."

   As the boys plus Rose left, someone else came down the hall. Callie turned and her eyes widened. She curtsied and Jane and Jade followed suit.

   "Good morning, Mother.", Callie susserated as they all straightened out, not looking Her in the eye.

   "Good morning.", She replied stoically, "What are you doing here, with these two?"

   "We were going to make breakfast.", Jade told Her.

   "That's just what I was about to do. Well, I was going to make  _his_ breakfast. Mine as well, I suppose."

   "That's nice.", Jane said nervously. Something about Her was deeply intimidating and unnerving, as if She knew twelve different ways they could all perish on the spot. "Would you like to join us?"

   "Just try not to delay me, if it's not too much trouble.", She replied, brushing past the three of them.

   "Of course.", Callie said, retracting to the other side of the kitchen. Jade and Jane spread out looking for ingredients.

   "So, what are we making?", Jade asked.

   "I was thinking something along the lines of biscuits and sausage.", Jane suggested.

   "Marvelous idea.", Callie said, "I'll go get the sausage. Um... Mother?"

   "Yes?", She replied grabbing some flour.

   "Do you know where the pantry is?"

   "That door takes you to it.", She pointed to a door to her right, "You'll have to light the candle, luckily there's some matches right next to it."

   "Thank you.", Callie said, and walked in. Jade and Jane gathered the ingredients for the biscuits and Jane walked Jade through what to mix when. As she was mixing, Jade couldn't help but note the deliberate silence, so she decided it wouldn't technically be delaying anything if she asked a question or two.

   "So, what's it like in Lodan?"

   She paused, then cracked an egg into the frying pan as the door to the pantry opened.

   "Grey."

   "... Well, that's like saying growing up in Lofaf was white!"

   "Exactly. It was grey."

   "... Do you... have many friends you talk to?"

   Callie didn't want to, but she knew she had to cook the meat immediately, so she stood next to her mother and pulled out a skillet. 

   "No.", She replied.

   "... Why?"

   "I wasn't supposed to. She isn't either, but I suppose that cannot be helped."

   "She...?"

   "My daughter."

   She took the egg off the skillet and reached over to borrow a sausage from the ones Callie had brought in. Jade stopped stirring. Jane tried to think of a way to make this silence less awkward.

   "Uhm," Jane said, "do you have any suggestions for the biscuits?"

   "Me?", She asked.

   "Yes. You seem to have much more experience."

   "... Be careful about the water to flour ratio. That determines the consistency. Also, keep a close eye on them while they bake."

   "Thank you.", Jane said. Was it just her, or did She seem... softer?

   "It's nothing."

   The silence was at least more comfortable now, any awkwardness was soaked up in Jade's stirring and the sizzling of the skillets. After a few more moments, the door opened and Priscilla walked in.

   "Hm, it's usually not nearly as crowded in here.", she said.

   "It is now.", Jade smiled.

   "I suppose you're right.", Priscilla acquiesced, "I was going to make everyone breakfast."

   "That's just what we were doing.", Jane said.

   "Well, I'll make the adults breakfast, and you all can make breakfast for your friends."

   "And boyfriends.", Callie smirked.

   "Shoosh.", Jade countered.

   "Oh really? Who's the lucky boy?"

   "Dave.", Jane told her.

   "The knight?"

   "That's the one.", Callie confirmed.

   "Guys, seriously!", Jade squalled, "Besides, what room do you have to talk?", she directed at Jane.

   "What do you mean?", if this was about Jake, she was going to have to talk to her sister about what was and was not appropriate to tease about.

   "A few minutes ago? With Dirk."

   Oh. That.

   "What happened with Dirk?", Callie asked.

   "He was just... there, okay?", Jane said, but she could tell, her face was getting red.

   "So you've fallen for a prince, have you?", Priscilla needled.

   "No! We were talking yesterday, and he wanted to sleep in my room instead of getting up and going all of two feet to his own door. Then the storm happened and I... asked him to hold onto me and we just fell asleep."

   " _Aww_.", Priscilla said.

   "Yeah, yeah. Don't you have breakfast to make?"

   "You have a point. Alright, I'll get to it. I wouldn't want to leave those two alone too long. Especially not with her."

   "Garrett, Keenan, and Damara?", Jade asked.

   "Those are the ones."

   The sizzling from Her pan ceased and She moved it from the burner. She picked up the plate She'd prepared and walked over to Priscilla.

   "Would you mind saving something for me to eat while you're making breakfast?", She asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

   "Of course not.", Priscilla complied, "I just hope you don't mind waiting."

   "Of course not. I'll see you."

   And with that, She left the room. Callie let out an audible breath.

   "You've got to learn how to act normal around her.", Priscilla told her.

   "I know, but it's just... really hard."

   "Come now, it's easy.", Priscilla spurred, "I seem to remember a little someone agreeing to be my little muse."

   "..."

   "Now... who was it?"

   "... She sounds nice."

   "Oh, she is. She's also smart and strong and happy and incredibly lovely."

   "Oh really?"

   "Oh yes. Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember who she was. Maybe you can."

   "..."

   "You sure no names come to mind?"

   "..."

   "Wait! I remember now! It was you! Wasn't it?"

   "... ~~ys~~..."

   "Hm? What was that?"

   "Yes. It was me."

   "That's right! How could I possibly forget! Now you might want to pay attention to that sausage, I think it's burning."

   "What?", Callie alerted, whipping her head around to face the skillet. Priscilla snickered and walked into the pantry to get something to fix up for her friends... at least, that's how she thought of them.


	41. Brothers

   Dave, Dirk, and John led Rose around the workshop as she whipped her head around trying to catch everything.

   "Oh, and over there, they've been working on that one for years!", John exclaimed.

   The machine he was pointing to looked like a horseless carriage. The windows were glass and it had a block in front where the driver would usually sit. It didn't look nearly finished enough, though. There were plenty of other things around as well. Assistants were dashing around and chattering about what went where, there was a strange rhythm around them. There was the squeak, bang, and fizzle of construction and experimentation, along with the shouts, groans, and footsteps of all the different enactors of said experiments that just made the space come alive. Suddenly, Rose walked right into someone.

   "Hey, watch it!", said a nasally male voice. Rose looked up at a rather lanky man of relatively average height with bright red hair wearing tinted goggles. The odd thing was, each lens was colored differently, with the one on the left being red, and the other being blue.

   "Aw, come on.", said another, similar sounding voice, "She was just looking at the... that... what do we call it?"

   Rose looked over and saw another man who looked... almost identical to the other. The only difference was this one had longer, noticeably curly hair, which the first man had as well, upon further inspection. The other one had a wide, almost dazed smile and wore a helmet with a glass visor that also had a red and blue tint.

   "The car, Marty.", Said the first man.

   "Right! the car!", Marty exclaimed, "She was just looking at the car. We have been working on it forever."

   "Yeah, so don't touch it!", he said, pointing at Rose. His eyes floated over to the boys, who had been silently watching the exchange.

   "Oh, what're you three doing here?", he asked them, "And who is this?"

   "Don't you remember?", Dirk said, "I sent a letter saying I wanted Dave to come over, and you know how sticky John can be."

   "So you're saying this is Lord English's daughter?"

   "What?", Dave twinged, "No! This is Rose, the Seer from Lolar. Callie's upstairs making breakfast."

   "Oh," Marty said suddenly, "that Priscilla lady's been making all of us breakfast for the past few months. Did you see her up there?"

   "No," John told him, "but Callie probably has by now."

   "I wonder what she's making this time?", Marty wondered.

   "Well, we'd better get back to work.", the other one said.

   "Wait!", Rose said, "What's your name?"

   "Hm? Oh, it's Steven. Steven Captor. That dope over there is my brother, Martin."

   "We call them S and M Squared.", Dirk informed her.

   "Oh, isn't this the one you wanted to ask about Trevor?", Rose directed at Dave.

   "Well, yeah, but Meenah already told me about him."

   "No she didn't.", Steven said, "She couldn't care less about that wimp."

   "I don't think Romeo would like you saying that.", John told him.

   "Who?"

   "Romeo, I know him. He lives in Lowas and he's Trevor's older brother."

   "Oh."

   "Speaking of brothers," Martin interposed, "He's down here."

   "He is?", Dirk verified, he and Dave tensed. Rose wondered why on earth they would be so nervous about Trevor.

   "Yep.", Martin confirmed.

   "Really? Where?", John asked, he wanted to me Trevor and ask him... well, he just thought he would be fun to talk to.

   "Oh, Trevor?", Steven blinked.

   "Yeah, where is he?"

   "Um, probably somewhere with horse creep 1 and 2.", Steven told him.

   "Who?"

   "It's what we call Horus and Elliot.", Dirk said.

   "Oh!"

   "Well, what are we waiting for?", Rose said, "I'm very curious about these horse creeps and their wimpy test dummy."

   "You three go on ahead," Dirk instructed, "I'll stay here and talk shop with these guys."

   "Okay, suit yourself.", John called over his shoulder as they filed through the sounds and curiosities of the workshop. When they were out of earshot, Dirk turned to Steven and Martin.

   "Where is He?", he demanded.

   "In His room.", Martin told him, "Where else would He be?"

   "Good.", Dirk said, striding over to another corner of the workshop. He came to a door and drummed his knuckles against it three times, then knocked twice and kicked the door once. A slide opened and a pair of amber eyes identical to his looked back at him.

   "Remember that play?", a boy's voice that sounded almost the same as his inquired.

   "You mean the one where Ferris Buler plays tic-tac-toe so hard against that deity they blew up?"

   The slide closed and the door opened.

   "What do you need, big brother?", the boy asked. His height matched Dirk's and the only difference between the two was the other boy's bright red hair.

   "John's here, and so is Rose.", Dirk told him, walking inside.

   "Who?", he knew about John, but Rose?

   "She's the Seer from Lolar."

   "Seriously?", he wondered.

   "Seriously. How's the clock coming?"

   "Pretty well, I'd say. It's sort of like setting it to play a continuous beat, and making sure nothing's too out of place."

   "Nice. It's almost like keeping all these new people from burning down the castle. The English girl just told me earlier that 'boys don't belong in the kitchen', whatever that meant. Scared me while doing it, too."

   "Heh, that's just like you."

   "Look, point is, you've gotta be careful from now on."

   "I've been careful my whole life, bro."

   "... I know."

   "Go on and enjoy your company. I'll stay in here."

   "Good."

   With that, Dirk exited the room and closed the door softly behind him. He couldn't help feeling sorry for Hal sometimes. It's not like it was his fault he was born, what, nine seconds after him? It actually made Dirk feel kind of guilty. He felt guilty about a lot of things, really. Hal, Dave... Jake. He suddenly remembered Jane. What had she been dreaming about?

   "Shelloooo!", Meenah was waving her hand in front of Dirk's face, "Hey, Skaia to Stridell, come in Stridell!"

   "I think I'm going to stay in the void for a while.", he said.

   "Oh reely? I know how you get when you talk to him," she told him, "you gotta learn how to talk to him without getting like that."

   "Maybe I don't want to."

   Meenah sighed, "You know, when your Dad hired me and told me what Hal was all about, I blew up."

   "You what?"

   "I went ravin' at 'im telling him it wasn't fair and that it was a stupid decision and all that, and you know what he said?"

   "... What?"

   "He told me it was your decision."

   " _What?"_

   "Yep."

   "But- but that doesn't even make any- how does he- uughhh, I HATE HIM!"

   Meenah snickered. "Whale, whatever you think of it, it still is. Probably more than ever now, considering circumstances."

   "... Yeah, you're right.", he turned around and as he was about to open the door, the slide opened.

   "You know, that play is actually seriously stupid.", Hal said. Dirk smiled and said,

   "Then watch something else."

   Hal opened the door and Dirk was not at all prepared for the hug he received. Thankfully, it was short, and they stayed about a foot from each other for the next two seconds as Dirk said,

   "You want me to introduce you?"

   "That would be awesome."

   They found Rose, Dave, and John with Jade, talking to Horus and Elliot. Jade looked over and smiled before a desperately bewildered look crossed her face.

   "Dirk, who's this?", she asked, "And why does he look like you?"

   Everyone turned and Dave looked the most surprised out of everyone.

   "Guys...", Dave said to the twins standing in front of them.

   "Everyone," Dirk announced, putting on a confident smile, "this is my brother, Hal."


	42. Girlfriend

   Jane darted her eyes between to two boys standing in front of her.

   "So you weren't making a grammatical mistake.", she said.

   "What?", Hal asked.

   "Last night, we were talking and I said 'none of us go out much' instead of 'neither of us go out much', so she corrected me."

   "Oh, the local Lord Grammar.", Hal said, "Pleasure to meet you your excellency." He bowed.

   "Hoo hoo," Jane chuckled, "well aren't you a gentleman."

   "'Tis the only thing I can be.", Hal smirked.

   Priscilla was walking out of the kitchen as this was transpiring, and she leaned down to Dirk.

   "You might want to be careful, or you might just lose your girlfriend."

   "What?!!?", Dirk spun around as Hal burst out laughing

   "She was talking about you the entire time we were fixing breakfast.", she continued to tease.

   "I was not!", Jane squeaked, her face was turning red again.

   "You know," Hal joined in, "you could've told me, I would've totally backed off... maybe." An impish smile spread across his face as Priscilla tried her best to hold back a snicker.

   "Sh- she's not my girlfriend," Dirk shouted, "you know I'd never have a girlfriend!"

   Priscilla and Hal started howling, and it was Dirk's turn to turn red. Then, he noticed Priscilla was losing her grip on the plates she was holding. Just as one fell, his hand shot forward to catch it. She stopped laughing in time to see the second one start to plummet before Hal zipped over to catch it. She kept hold of the other two and took the plates from the two boys.

   "Thank you.", she said.

   "No problem.", Hal told her.

   "Note to self," she said, "never laugh when you have to carry more than two objects."

   "You need any more help with the rest of them?", Hal offered.

   "Oh, yes, actually. Thank you."

   "No problem.", he restated, going into the kitchen and coming out with some more plates.

   "I'll take care of my fellow countrymen.", she told him, "You go downstairs to get some food to your friends."

   "Yes ma'm.", he said, going down the hall as she walked off in the opposite direction. Jane and Dirk stood there silently before Jane said something.

   "I don't think you'd  _never_ have a girlfriend," she told him, "you're perfectly nice."

   "Huh?", Dirk turned to her, "Oh, that's not exactly what I meant."

   "What did you mean then?"

   Dirk raised an eyebrow and said, "You seriously don't get it?"

   "No, what is it?"

   "... You'll figure it out eventually. You're probably smart enough for it."

   "What do you mean 'Probably'? Anyway, do you want breakfast or not?"

   "Absolutely.", Dirk smiled.

   "Then let's get to it. Also, would you mind helping make breakfast for Hal? I didn't know about him when we first put everything together."

   "I thought boys didn't belong in a kitchen."

   "That's a Lodan thing. We know nothing of that tradition in Lofaf." She smiled at him.

   "Well then, would it be cultural appropriation if Lohac were to adopt Lofaf's customs?"

   "Cultural _huh?"_

   "Heh, nevermind. Let's get Hal some breakfast, he definitely needs it."

   "Alright."

 


	43. Nightmares

   They walked into the kitchen and brought the baking artillery back out. Dirk remembered he'd wanted to ask Jane about her dream.

   "Hey, um, this morning, when you woke up," he began, "what were you dreaming about?"

   "Huh?", Jane dropped the bowl she was carrying.  _Bravo, Stridell, you've done it again!_

   "I- I'm sorry, it's just... you seemed like you having a nightmare." _Shut up shut up shut up!_

   "I... I was.", she mumbled as she bent over to pick up the bowl. She rinsed it off, then placed it on the counter silently.  _Change the subject or something! Anything!_

   "You know, I remember the day we got news that our dad died, everybody started asking me what to do. I visited Hal to tell him and he said Meenah had already told him, so I started shouting at her and she basted me with a wrench."  _Marvelous segway, everyone loves the subject of mourning!_

    "What?"  _Well, at least she doesn't look incredibly depressed anymore._

   "She basted me. With a wrench. While I was out, she said it was about half an hour," _looks like nightmares are a running theme at the moment,_ "and the nightmare I had... I stepped outside and got shot. Then I was at the door again and tried stepping out again and I made it down the street before getting jumped and strangled. And it went on like that forever. Stepping out, maybe walking for a while, then I just suddenly get killed. When I came to, I was in my room and Hal was standing over me, just kind of... staring, like he didn't know what to make of me."

   "Oh...", Jane thought for a second before smirking. (or trying to, it wasn't an expression she had much practice with) Then she said, "You know, Rose would probably analyze that dream to tiny little pieces."

   He smirked back (it looked much more natural on him) and said, "I'm going to have to tell her about it, then, I have my own theories about what it's supposed to be about. What about you, Miss Harlington?"

   "Huh?"

   "Do you have any ideas as to what the dream might be about?"

   "Oh, well, I was never very good at analyzing dreams! I mean, I had too much to do."

   "I thought you grew up in the middle of a frozen wasteland. There doesn't seem like there's much to do out there."

   Jane chuckled, "Point taken. Weren't we going to make Hal some breakfast?"

   "Oh, right!"

   They set to work and made small talk, that feeling came back, but Jane decided she didn't feel like pulling it out to analyze. She just made sure Dirk didn't confuse the salt for the sugar. How this boy ate before she'd gotten there was going to be a mystery she'd have fun solving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I just sort of lost where the story thread was going and had to re-work some things in my head! (that and school is being a huge jerk) Anyway, here's one of the more bite-sized chapters, have fun!


End file.
